El Plan
by Drachar
Summary: Ha pasado un año, y Harry y Draco recuerdan el inicio de su relación luego de una venganza poco usual por parte del rubio, después de todo, él es un Malfoy, y Harry tenía que aprender que, con un Malfoy, nadie juega… Epílogo Parte 2! ¡¡LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, originalmente tenía pensado que fuera un One-shot pero creo que me emocione un poco escribiéndolo, así es que lo mas probable es que sean 3 o 4 capítulos, espero que les agrade, se aceptan comentarios y jitomatazos.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling escritora de estos maravillosos libros y creadora de estos perfectos personajes capaces de inspirar historias.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 Estrategia**

El castillo de Hogwarts, escuela de Magia y Hechicería para magos y brujas de toda Inglaterra, se alzaba imponente una tarde de junio mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, si algún muggle hubiese podido ver tan maravillosa visión, la habría contado como una de las cosas más majestuosas y bellas que llegaría a ver en su vida.

Pero este castillo no solo era digno de ver en su exterior, no, dentro podía respirarse un maravillo ambiente de paz y alegría, mismo que parecía estar en armonía con la decoración que en ese momento estaba en la mayor parte del castillo, sobre todo el Gran Comedor, que dentro de unas horas recibiría a todos los alumnos y personal docente del lugar para dar inicio a una maravillosa fiesta-baile de fin de cursos. Como todos sabemos esto no era algo usual en el colegio, ya que año tras año únicamente se limitaban a ofrecer un banquete para las cuatro casas, anunciar a la casa ganadora y despedir a los alumnos antes de que al día siguiente abandonaran el colegio en el Expreso que habría de conducirlos de vuelta a sus hogares; pero este año, había 2 razones que justificaban esa fiesta y la gran expectación y excitación que esta provocaba en cada alumno desde primer hasta séptimo año. Hacía tan solo un mes atrás que Harry Potter, El Niño que vivió, o El Elegido, como usted prefiera llamarle, había derrotado definitivamente a Lord Voldemort, había sido una dura batalla donde se sufrieron grandes perdidas, pero afortunadamente el mundo mágico comenzaba a recuperarse gracias a la unión que Dumbledore se encargó de establecer en toda la comunidad; la otra razón era que la generación a la cuál pertenecía El Niño que vivió pasaría su última noche en el castillo y de alguna manera se deseaba rendir un homenaje a aquellos que habían luchado al lado de Harry Potter en ese momento tan crucial en la historia de la magia.

Cada alumno se encontraba en su respectiva sala común, más específicamente en sus dormitorios, alistándose para el gran evento; en las caras de dichos alumnos podía verse la alegría, tranquilidad y en algunas el nerviosismo ante una inminente noche romántica con el (la) chico(a) de sus sueños. Pero había uno, uno en especial que parecía estar más nervioso y ansioso porque esa fiesta comenzara que todo el castillo junto.

En una de las mazmorras del castillo, donde se encontraba la fría Sala Común de Slytherin, un apuesto joven de cabello rubio y fríos ojos grises se encontraba mirando su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación; nadie podía negar que era guapo y que poseía un cuerpo que era la envidia de muchos y el objeto del deseo de muchas y muchos en la escuela; a través de los siete años que había pasado ahí el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy se había desarrollado hasta alcanzar una altura de 1:85, su piel seguía tan pálida como siempre, sus músculos estaban perfectamente marcados gracias a los duros entrenamientos de quidditch, tenía la espalda ancha y un torso que cualquiera se moriría por tocar, piernas largas y torneadas, un trasero firme capaz de arrancar suspiros en muchos de los habitantes de Hogwarts y, por delante un miembro que era el protagonista de muchos de los sueños húmedos en más de la mitad del alumnado. Su rostro por otro lado evocaba al gran dios griego Apolo, de rasgos finos, y una mirada capaz de poner a cualquiera de rodillas, Draco Malfoy era, en una palabra, perfecto. Solo había un hombre en todo Hogwarts que era más deseado que él.

Pero ese día, los fríos ojos de Draco Malfoy no reflejaban la dureza e indiferencia de siempre, no, esa tarde en sus ojos podía verse el nerviosismo, la ansiedad y la satisfacción al saber que dentro de muy poco tiempo su mayor deseo se vería cumplido. Había decidido arreglarse para el baile, aunque, si todo salía de acuerdo a sus planes ni siquiera pondría un solo pie en el Gran Comedor, bueno, ni él ni…

La línea de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpida para seguir observando su imagen, llevaba una túnica que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, haciéndolo lucir aun mas apuesto de lo habitual, -que irónico- pensó por un momento al percatarse del color de su túnica por primera vez desde que la había comprado, -verde- se dijo. En el invierno anterior cuando adquirió la túnica se sintió hipnotizado por ella desde el primer momento en que la vio, y ahora entendía el porque, su color le recordaba de manera inconsciente los ojos del hombre al que había amado por muchos años, además de que era curiosamente parecida a la que utilizara años atrás durante el baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Si, así es, Draco Malfoy, el arrogante príncipe de Slytherin, el hijo de uno de los mortifagos más fieles de Voldemort, ese que despreciaba a los sangre sucia, muggles y a todos los que tuvieran que ver con ellos, se encontraba profundamente enamorado del que había sido su peor enemigo durante siete años, el gran Harry Potter. Ahora entendía que lo había amado desde el primer momento en que lo vio en la tienda de Madame Malkin, nunca entendió porque le había dirigido la palabra en el mismo momento en que se coloco a su lado para comenzar a probarse las túnicas, él jamás había hecho nada similar, sin embargo, ahí se encontraba hablando con él y muy interesando ante el hecho de saber que, al igual que él asistiría a Hogwarts; cuando lo vio por segunda vez en el tren, no pudo evitar notar lo diferente que lucía con esa adorable túnica negra pegada a su pequeño cuerpo, -Dios- se dijo, si en ese momento lo volviera a ver en esas condiciones no dudaría ni un segundo en abalanzarse sobre el y comérselo a besos; en ese momento pensó que podrían ser amigos, los mejores, los dos juntos en Slytherin, como siempre debió haber sido, aun recordaba la punzada de odio que sintió al verlo ahí sentado riendo y disfrutando al lado de Weasley.

-Weasley y Granger- dijo en voz alta, durante mucho tiempo había odiado a ese pobretón y a esa sangre sucia tanto como a Voldemort, aunque eran odios diferentes; Voldemort por un lado, representaba todo aquello que el había odiado desde que era pequeño, al ver como él y su simple recuerdo habían sido capaces de destruir su familia, en un principio pensó que era eso lo que lo hacía rechazar convertirse en uno de sus seguidores tal y como lo hizo su padre, tiempo después comprendió que ese odio se debía principalmente a que el principal objetivo de Voldemort era matar al hombre que amaba, por su causa el había sufrido mucho, había tenido que crecer al lado de esos malditos muggles que no hacían otra cosa que abusar de él, -si alguna vez los llegaba a tener frente a él- pensó, al ser conciente de sus sentimientos hacia Potter, -Harry- se corrigió rápidamente, a pesar de amarlo no podía hacerse a la idea de llamarlo por su nombre, en fin, cuando comprendió finalmente que lo que sentía era amor, fue directamente con Dumbledore, le dijo que estaba dispuesto a servirle de espía y a traicionar a su propio padre con tal de no convertirse en un mortifago, le dio un gran número de pretextos, muchos de ellos eran verdad, pero nunca le dijo el verdadero, nadie conocía su secreto; fue muy duro, poco antes de la batalla final Voldemort estuvo a punto de matarlo al descubrir su traición, fue el propio Harry quien lo había salvado, su relación había mejorado un poco desde que se paso al lado de los buenos, al menos ya no se insultaban cada que se veían, aunque Draco se percataba que le importaba a Harry tanto como un chicle pegado a su zapato, cuando le dijeron que él lo había salvado exponiendo su propia vida, su alegría no tuvo límite, pensó que tal vez Harry sentía por él lo mismo y más aun cuando se enteró de que por fin había terminado con Voldemort, pero su alegría no duró mucho ya que le informaron que Harry estaba muy mal herido y se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, cuando lo vio, se sintió morir, se veía tan frágil, tan débil, tan…

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos dolorosos recuerdos de su mente, recordando al instante que antes de eso se encontraba pensando en Granger y Weasley, -ese par-, Draco apretó los puños recordando lo doloroso que era verlos todo el tiempo cerca de Harry, jamás se separaban de él, Draco los odiaba por eso, a Granger porque siempre había sido el apoyo de Harry, el siempre la escuchaba y pedía sus consejos, y ella además de todo se atrevía a regañarlo, consolarlo, abrazarlo e incluso besarlo algunas veces en la mejilla; Weasley por otro lado era su mejor amigo, él lugar que a el le correspondía, eran cómplices, hablaban, reían, e incluso compartían la habitación, Draco no podía evitar enfurecerse al pensar que Weasley a esas alturas ya habría visto el cuerpo de SU Harry completamente desnudo, después de todo se cambiaban en el cuarto y, estando ambos en el equipo de quidditch era de suponer que en más de una ocasión se habrían duchado al mismo tiempo. Durante 6 años Draco temió que cualquiera de ellos pudiera robarle a Harry, ganarse su corazón, su amor, sus noches de pasión, que fuera cualquiera de sus cuerpos y no el de él el que se estremeciera bajo el suyo mientras le hiciera el amor.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era imaginar a Harry haciéndole el amor a cualquier otra persona que no fuera él. Y continuó perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, al inicio del año Draco experimento una gran alegría y una sensación de paz que hacía mucho tiempo estaba lejos de sentir, Weasley y Granger se hicieron novios, en un principio temió que su relación fuera a ser breve, ya que, teniendo ambos el corazón roto, no tenía que ser un genio para imaginar que Harry hubiese sido el encargado de consolarlos a ambos, -hasta Longbottom podría darse cuenta de ello- dijo en voz alta. Pero después de verlos juntos durante tres meses y ver que aun seguían vivos y más enamorados y felices que nunca pudo respirar en paz, vamos, incluso habían dejado de pelear, cada que los veía parecía que Weasley deseaba comerse viva a Granger por la manera en que la besaba; Draco se estremecía al pensar que si él y Harry llegaban una relación seguramente sería igual a la de ellos, podría besar sus labios cada que él quisiera, explorar con su lengua cada rincón de su boca, besar su cuello dejando marcas en el para hacerle saber a todos que le pertenecía, hacerlo gemir de placer, acariciarlo, abrazarlo, recorrer con su boca y sus manos cada rincón del cuerpo de Harry mientras le hiciera el amor…

Por tercera vez en esa tarde, Draco sacudió su cabeza aun más fuerte que antes, ya tendría tiempo de satisfacer todas sus fantasías mas tarde, siguió recordando, su tranquilidad no había durado mucho, con la nueva relación de Weasley y Granger, estaba claro que no pasaban tanto tiempo con Potter como antes, situación que, para la angustia de Draco comenzó a ser aprovechada por un gran número de chicas y chicos que se le acercaban a Harry con intenciones que no eran precisamente amistosas, para desesperación de Draco, a Harry esto parecía no molestarle, si bien es cierto que él no correspondía a ninguno ya que en ese momento se encontraba muy ocupado preparándose para enfrentar a Voldemort, parecía agradecer la compañía y atenciones que tenían con él, que iban desde llevarle algo de comer o beber, servir de conejillos de indias para que Harry practicará los hechizos hasta darle masajes para aliviar un poco la tensión a la que estaba sometido. Draco no recordaba haber lanzado tantas maldiciones en su vida en un periodo tan corto de tiempo, obviamente buscaba diferentes pretextos para disfrazar sus verdaderas intenciones al atacar a todos aquellos que iban detrás de SU Harry; pero entonces cuando creía que iba a volverse loco a causa de los celos, desesperación y falta de sueño a causa de las repetidas veces que se encontraba en detención por atacar a un nuevo estudiante, Granger se encargó de alejar a toda esa bola de buitres cuya única intención era obtener un poco de fama al lado de Harry y por su puesto, llevárselo a la cama a la primera oportunidad. En ese momento Draco había decidido que, si se presentaba la oportunidad le daría a Granger un excelente regalo por haberse encargado de la seguridad de Harry.

Esta situación se prolongó hasta el día de la batalla final, cosa que dentro de lo que cabe permitía a Draco dormir tranquilo, al saber que el corazón de Harry no tenía dueño(a) aún. Pero una vez que Harry venció a Voldemort y se recuperó de sus heridas, Draco vio realizarse frente a él su peor pesadilla: Harry era tan popular que toda la población femenina de Hogwarts iba tras él y para su sorpresa y agonía, prácticamente la mitad de la población masculina. Fue en ese momento en que la esperanza volvió a surgir en su corazón, al parecer Harry era bisexual, ya que le daba lo mismo aceptar los besos y caricias de un hombre que de una mujer, a lo largo de ese mes, Harry había tenido citas con un gran número de personas, con algunas solo se limitaba a hablar o tal vez comer o cenar juntos, pero con otras, Draco temía incluso que llegaran a terminar en la cama, se le ofrecían de una manera tan descarada a Harry, que este como buen hombre que era simplemente aceptaba lo que le ofrecían, se le podía ver en los pasillos, aulas, terrenos y Gran Comedor besando incluso a más de tres personas a lo largo de un día. Esto lo estaba destruyendo, aunque el sabía que no había llegado a un punto sin retorno con ninguno, lo que devolvió algo de paz a su alma luego de escuchar una conversación entre él y Granger gracias a las orejas extensibles de los gemelos Weasley, -ahora que lo pienso, debería regalarles algo a ellos también-. En esa conversación Granger le preguntaba a Harry acerca de su comportamiento, le advirtió que todos lo estaban usando y solo deseaban algo de publicidad, y que todos aquellos que se ofrecían a acompañarlo a su cama todas las noches o lo invitaban a compartir la suya, además de querer disfrutar del maravilloso cuerpo que poseía querían un poco de gloria, porque quién no desearía dar una entrevista al Profeta con el titular "Hice hombre al Niño que Vivió", pues bien, ya podrían despedirse todos de su absurdo sueño, porque ese titular, si es que alguna vez llegaba a aparecer en algún lado, sería solo suyo. Lo que verdaderamente llegó al corazón de Draco fue la respuesta de Harry, lo recordaba tan claramente como si acabara de escucharlo:

_FLASHBACK_

_-Lo sé Hermione, se que todas esas personas solo buscan un poco de fama, y que me están utilizando, así que¿porque no utilizarlos yo también a ellos? Durante mi infancia estuve solo, no había nadie que quisiera pasar tiempo conmigo, que me abrazara, que me diera un beso, cuando los conocí a ti y a Ron fui tan feliz, ustedes son mi familia, lo más importante que tengo en la vida, no sabes lo que sufrí cuando estuve a punto de perderlos, me da mucho gusto que sean una pareja, que se amen y disfruten de su amor. Yo… yo… yo quisiera tener algo así- dijo Harry reprimiendo un sollozo._

_-¡Oh Harry!- dijo Hermione al tiempo que lo abrazaba –Ten por seguro que en algún lugar está esa persona ideal para ti esperándote, deseando encontrarse contigo y darte todo su amor, solo ten paciencia, te aseguro que pronto va a llegar a tu vida. Pero mientras tanto, deja de comportarte como lo has hecho, no te estoy diciendo que no salgas con nadie, puedes hacerlo, con quien tu quieras, solo no dejes que te lastimen, no te vayas a la cama con cualquier persona que te lo proponga, pueden lastimarte, harán que tu primera vez pierda toda la magia que debe existir, ese momento es tan especial que debes compartirlo solo con la persona que ames, aquella que esté dispuesta a entregarte todo sin esperar nada a cambio, aquella a quien le importe más tu placer que el suyo propio y…-_

_-Hermione- la interrumpió Harry esbozando una sonrisa traviesa –tú y Ron ya estuvieron juntos ¿no es así?- preguntó._

_-¿Ron y yo¿juntos? Bueno Harry, verás, yo… nosotros…pues…estábamos… y… y sabes que siempre… siempre nos hemos amado y…y…- dijo Hermione tan roja como el cabello de su novio. –Si- dijo en un susurro apenas audible._

_-¡Ja! Lo sabía –dijo Harry -esa sonrisa tonta en la cara de Ron no podía deberse a otra cosa-_

_-¡Harry! Se supone que estábamos hablando de ti, no de la vida sexual que mantengo con Ron y…- dijo todo esto tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de lo que decía, ruborizándose aun más si es que esto era posible y con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido_

_-Jajaja, está bien, está bien, clámate, aunque no veo porque podemos discutir mi vida sexual y no la tuya- dijo con un tono de picardía en la voz_

_En ese momento Hermione definitivamente frunció el entrecejo, y le dirigió a Harry una mirada que por lo general solía dirigir únicamente a Ron antes de que se hicieran novios. –Porque me preocupo por ti y por tus sentimientos obviamente- dijo mientras se mordía el labio y le dirigía a Harry una mirada de preocupación._

_-Lo sé Hermione, lo sé, y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, y respecto a eso, no te preocupes, te aseguro que por mi propia voluntad no me acostaré con nadie a menos de que esa persona sea a quien realmente amo, yo también deseo compartir ese momento con alguien que me ame y me lo demuestre a través de ese acto, deseo poder decirle que lo amo mientras hacemos el amor, amanecer todos los días a su lado después de vivir noches de absoluta entrega, pasión y amor, poder besar a esa persona sin vergüenza cuando lo deseé…_

_-Pero antes debo conseguir que él me ame a mí- dijo apenas moviendo los labios y en tono de voz tan bajo que ni Hermione ni Draco lograron escucharlo._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

De pronto, escuchó un ruido proveniente de su reloj, el cual le indicaba que dentro de una hora el baile daría inicio, era hora de poner en marcha su plan, se dirigiría hasta la Sala de los Menesteres, ubicada en el séptimo piso, Draco sabía que Harry pasaría por ahí solo esa noche, había escuchado cuando se lo decía a Granger y Weasley, aunque el motivo de esto no le alegró en lo más mínimo, Harry iría al baile con una estúpida chica de sexto curso de Ravenclaw, ya se encargaría de ella después, desde que Harry se lo había pedido no hacía otra cosa que pavonearse y presumir a los cuatro vientos que sería la pareja del Niño que Vivió y además por la información que pudo obtener al darle Veritaserum a su mejor amiga (era una suerte que fuera bueno en Pociones y ser el alumno preferido de Snape) esta planeaba tener una noche de pasión al lado de Harry en su propia Sala Común, -lo pagará- se dijo, empezando por el hecho de que se quedaría plantada ya que por ningún motivo iba a permitir que Harry apareciera esa noche en el Gran Comedor. Lo esperaría oculto en la Cuarto y cuando este pasara por ahí lo metería junto con él, le confesaría cuanto lo amaba y… por fin podría cumplir su más grande deseo: hacer suyo a Harry Potter, hacerle el amor durante toda la noche si era necesario (aunque no le molestaría en lo absoluto) hasta que el le dijera que lo amaba tanto como él, que lo deseaba y que lo que mas anhelaba en el mundo era pasar el resto de sus noches vibrando bajo su cuerpo. Decidió que era el momento de abandonar la habitación ya que no quería que una nueva visión de Harry en esas condiciones asaltara sus pensamientos obligándolo a tomar una ducha fría, cosa que no haría más que retrasar y poner en riesgo el éxito de su plan.

Con una última mirada a su reflejo el cuál le guiño un ojo dándole a entender con esto que todo saldría bien, abandonó su habitación. Los dormitorios de Slytherin eran un poco diferentes a los del resto de las casas, cada dormitorio perteneciente a cada grado tenía una habitación especial la cuál podía ocupar solo uno de los chicos, tratándose de Draco Malfoy, era lógico pensar que esa habitación siempre le había pertenecido a él. Una vez que salió se encontró con el caos que estaba siendo provocado por el resto de sus compañeros de curso, Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini; los dos primeros al parecer se encontraban listos, ambos utilizaban enormes túnicas color vino las cuales los hacían lucir peor de lo habitual, Zabini por otro lado, no tenía encima mas que la ropa interior, y al percatarse de la presencia de Malfoy le dirigió una mirada evaluadora mientras sonreía con la lujuria marcada visiblemente en sus ojos.

-Vaya Malfoy, parece que te has esmerado en tu arreglo personal¿a cuantos piensas llevar esta noche a tu cama?- le dijo mientras comenzaba a acercarse a él lentamente, -porque si tu quieres no me molestaría perderme ese estúpido baile en donde todos se dedicaran a lamerle los zapatos al niño favorito de Dumbledore, estoy más que dispuesto- cuando terminó de decir esto estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Malfoy como para tomarlo en sus brazos, y al parecer Draco se dio cuenta de esto ya que con un hábil movimiento y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se alejo de su camino mientras decía:

-No me hagas reír Blaise¿acaso crees que un Malfoy se rebajaría acostándose con alguien como tú? Para tu información tengo planes para esta noche con la única persona digna de mi- terminó de decir mientras le dirigía una mirada de burla antes de salir de los dormitorios.

Una vez en la Sala Común, Draco fijo su vista en la salida, teniendo como objetivo llegar a ella sin que nadie lo interrumpiera de nuevo, justo cuando pensó que lo conseguiría se vio atrapado por los brazos de Pansy Parkinson que de inmediato comenzó a acariciar su pecho mientras gemía muy cerca de su oído.

-Draco- gimió en lo que para ella era un tono de voz sensual y seductor, pero que para Malfoy resultó como si una banshee acabara de gritar en su oído. Este se deshizo rápidamente de ella volteándola a ver con una mirada de completo desprecio e indiferencia, pero que Parkinson debió interpretar como una mirada llena de deseo, lujuria y amor ya que trato de abalanzarse de nuevo contra él mientras gemía nuevamente. -¡Oh Draco! Yo también te deseo tanto-.

-¿De que demonios estás hablando Parkinson? Sabes perfectamente que no me interesa mantener ningún tipo de relación contigo, ahora con tu permiso, me voy a buscar a alguien lo suficientemente digno de mí- dijo en un tono rudo mientras alcanzaba la salida y por fin llegaba al oscuro pasillo de las mazmorras.

* * *

Bueno pues aquí esta, les prometo que actualizare lo más pronto posible, el fanfic ya está terminado y en cuando tenga un poco de tiempo en la universidad les pongo el siguiente capítulo.

¿Logrará Draco cumplir su objetivo¿Podrá Harry resistirse a los encantos del rubio¿Caerá Harry en las redes de la chica de Ravenclaw? Todo esto y mas será respondido en la siguiente actualización.

Les agradeceré muchos comentarios, ya sea para decirme si les gusto un poquito o para que ni se me ocurra volver a escribir.


	2. La reacción

**La reacción**

Comenzó a caminar a toda prisa hacia el quinto piso, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con los estúpidos de Parkinson y Zabini, como podían siquiera pensar que el estaría interesado en ellos teniendo a Potter tan cerca de él. El recuerdo de su hombre hizo que apresurara aun más el paso, no podía perder su única oportunidad de encontrarse con él.

El camino estaba desierto, el resto del colegio debía seguir aun en sus respectivas Salas Comunes, lo cuál facilitaba aun más sus planes. Llego hasta el quinto piso y de repente comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de un mismo lugar mientras pensaba –necesito un lugar donde pueda hacerle el amor a Potter durante toda la noche sin que nadie nos encuentre, necesito un lugar donde pueda hacerle el amor a Potter durante toda la noche sin que nadie nos encuentre, necesito un lug…- de pronto interrumpió sus pensamientos, pero en que estaba pensando, no podía meter a Harry a un lugar donde una gran cama estuviera esperándolos lista para alojar sus cuerpos desnudos dispuestos a pasar una noche de pasión, no definitivamente no debía ser así, si Potter se encontraba con eso, lo más probable era que le lanzara una maldición antes de permitirle decir media palabra. Así es que reanudo su camino mientras pensaba –necesito un lugar donde pueda hablar con Potter tranquilamente y confesarle mis sentimientos sin que sospeche de mis verdaderas intenciones, necesito un lugar donde pueda hablar con Potter tranquilamente y confesarle mis sentimientos sin que sospeche de mis verdaderas intenciones, necesito un lugar donde pueda hablar con Potter tranquilamente y confesarle mis sentimientos sin que sospeche de mis verdaderas intenciones- repitió hasta que vio como delante de él aparecía una magnifica puerta de roble. Tomo la perilla, la abrió y se quedo maravillado con lo que encontró dentro.

Una acogedora sala de estar se encontraba ante sus ojos, había dos sillones individuales uno frente al otro y cerca de ellos se encontraba una acogedora chimenea que desprendía un fuego que se encargaba de calentar la habitación, -genial- pensó, -como si no tuviera suficiente con el calor dentro de mi cuerpo para encima tener una chimenea, además estamos en pleno junio, ¿quién necesita una?- de repente comprendió, -bueno así al menos no sospechará que tengo en mente otras técnicas para calentar su cuerpo- se dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a que Potter apareciera, noto como su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza de la habitual, de una manera casi dolorosa, sus manos habían comenzado a sudar y además sentía un ligero temblor recorrerle todo el cuerpo, hasta que por fin después de 35 minutos de tortura lo vio aparecer el final del pasillo, -Dios- dijo en un susurro mientras sentía como su corazón se detenía, se veía condenadamente bien, utilizaba una túnica azul marino que casi parecía negra la cuál le daba un porte de elegancia, su cabello desordenado como siempre le daba una apariencia despreocupada, y la sonrisa en sus labios, esos labios que moría por probar; todo eso en conjunto le daba una apariencia irresistiblemente sexy y sensual que erizo los cabellos de la nuca de Draco, Harry estaba acababa de pasar frente a él, era el momento de actuar.

Draco salió de su escondite y sujeto a Harry por detrás, al ser tomado por sorpresa pudo introducirlo fácilmente dentro de la habitación, lo cuál fue una suerte para Draco, ya que era plenamente conciente de la fuerza que el otro poseía, y eso sumado a su magnifico cuerpo y a su estatura prácticamente igual a la suya le habrían dado muchos problemas para salirse con la suya si este hubiese reaccionado a tiempo.

Una vez dentro, Draco soltó a Harry, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y selló e insonorizo la habitación; sabía que era difícil que alguien los encontrara, además de que todos estarían demasiado ocupados en el baile, nadie podría ver la puerta a menos que deseara encontrar dentro a Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy haciendo el amor, lo cuál era absolutamente imposible, pero era mejor no correr riesgos.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Malfoy?- dijo Harry en un tono de voz que demostraba que no se encontraba precisamente feliz dentro de la habitación.

Draco volteó a verlo, los ojos de Harry no mostraban emoción alguna, tal vez aun un poco de sorpresa pero definitivamente esa sorpresa estaba dando paso al enojo, si realmente quería tener tiempo de confesarle sus sentimientos debería apresurarse, ya que si Harry mostraba el menor indicio de querer lanzarle una maldición debería pasar directamente a la segunda fase del plan: hacerle el amor y explicar después. Por un momento tuvo miedo, pero no había llegado hasta ahí para echarse para atrás en el último momento, además de todo era un Malfoy, así es que comenzó a habar.

-Quiero hablar contigo-dijo, bueno no estaba mintiéndole, después de todo, el realmente quería hablar con Harry antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara.

-Me parece que ya lo estás haciendo- dijo con sorna. –¿Acaso para eso era necesario que prácticamente me secuestraras en esta habitación, la sellaras e insonorizaras y todo justo antes del baile? Podemos hablar en cualquier otro momento si eso es lo que tanto deseas- replicó con un poco de furia mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta con intención de salir.

-No- dijo bruscamente, -tiene que ser aquí y ahora, siempre estás rodeado de tus miles de fans y me sería imposible tener tu atención por más de un minuto, antes de que alguno de ellos comenzara a besarte sin control- dijo en un tono de voz bastante enfadado.

Harry arqueo una ceja, mirando a Malfoy de una manera bastante extraña. –Bien- replicó, -pero date prisa, como sabes el baile es en mi honor y tengo una cita- añadió con una sonrisa.

A Draco no le agrado el tono en el que dijo esto, y menos aun la sonrisa que acompaño a sus palabras. Pero al menos le había dado la oportunidad de hablar, ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirle lo que había planeado durante semanas, los deseos y anhelos más profundos de su corazón, las palabras que había preparado para ese momento…

Pero las palabras parecían haberse evaporado de su mente, no conseguía recordar nada, y la imagen de Harry frente a él mirando con sus adorables ojos verde esmeralda no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto, abrió la boca tratando de emitir algún sonido, pero su garganta parecía haber olvidado como hablar, y su mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente en una posible explicación para Harry.

_¿Me di cuenta que llevo años enamorado de ti y que lo único que deseo es pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado brindándote mi amor, ¿Te he amado desde el primer momento en que vi tus ojos, ¿Te traje aquí porque quiero confesarte mis verdaderos sentimientos y hacerte el amor como un loco hasta el amanecer, ¿Solo quiero decirte que te amo y sentir tu cuerpo vibrar y estremecerse bajo el mío mientras hacemos el amor,¿Quiero oír como gritas mi nombre suplicándome que te haga mío, ¿Quiero que me digas que me amas tanto como yo a ti, ¿Deseo ver tus ojos llenos de deseo y amor mientras te poseo, ¿Deseo ver tu cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso debajo del mío después de hacer el amor, ¿Deseo ver tus mejillas sonrosadas, tus labios entreabiertos y tu espalda arqueada hacia mi mientras te hago experimentar el mayor placer que jamás imaginaste sentir, ¿Deseo escuchar como gritas que me amas, mientras te hago experimentar el primer orgasmo de tu vida, ¿Deseo ser yo el único que pueda tocarte, besarte y hacerte el amor cuando me plazca, ¿Deseo quitarte tu virginidad, ¿Quiero ser el primer y único hombre en tu vida, ¿Deseo simplemente amarte?..._

Todas estas explicaciones pasaban a la velocidad de un torbellino por la mente de Draco, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero ya debía ser bastante, porque Harry comenzó a acercarse a él con una expresión de exasperación en su rostro.

-En cuanto tu cerebro recuerde lo que significa la palabra "hablar" y tu garganta recuerde como hacerlo, buscame y me dices lo que sea que me tienes que decir, ¿está bien?- dijo mientras se colocaba a una distancia muy corta de Malfoy, evidentemente con la intención de rodearlo y salir por la puerta que obstruía con su cuerpo.

Fue entonces que Draco se decidió, no iba a perder su oportunidad, y ya que le era imposible encontrar las palabras adecuadas, tal vez podría decirle a Harry lo que deseaba mediante una acción. Así es que mientras Harry se disponía a estirar su mano para alcanzar la puerta y volteaba hacia él para dirigirle unas últimas palabras:

-Si logras recuperarte, te sugeriría que vayas a la fiesta, estoy seguro que encontrarás al…- pero le fue imposible terminar la frase.

Los labios de Malfoy acababan de unirse a los suyos en un apasionado beso, al tiempo que una de sus manos lo sujetaba firmemente de la nuca y la otra se posaba en su cintura, la lengua de Malfoy comenzó a pedir acceso a la boca de Harry, pero este se lo negaba, decidido a tomar las medidas que fueran necesarias, la mano que se encontraba en su cintura se deslizó rápidamente a la entrepierna de Harry, acariciándola levemente, lo cuál provocó un gemido por parte del Gryffindor y por consiguiente que abriera la boca lo suficiente como para que Malfoy lograra su objetivo.

Comenzó a explorar cada rincón de esa deliciosa cavidad, Harry sabía a vainilla, definitivamente a partir de ese día la vainilla sería su sabor favorito, profundizo aun más el beso provocando un nuevo gemido por parte de Harry, mientras su mano regresaba a su cintura; fue en ese momento que el papel pasivo de Harry terminó, deslizo uno de sus fuertes brazos a través de la espalda de Draco mientras que la otra se dirigía a su nuca, uniendo a Draco mas a él, mientras su lengua comenzaba a explorar la boca de este en una furiosa lucha por el control, Draco sabía a menta, y Harry adoraba la menta, el beso cada vez se volvía más apasionado y ambos comenzaron a sentir palpitaciones en cierta parte baja de su cuerpo; comenzaron a sentir la falta de aire pero se negaban a romper el maravilloso contacto, hasta que finalmente Harry deslizo su lengua fuera de la boca de Draco dándole un ligero y sensual mordisco en su labio inferior, Draco gimió, separándose apenas unos milímetros de Harry antes de volverlo a besar de la misma manera que lo había estado haciendo, está vez no tardo en obtener el acceso a su boca, así como tampoco se negó a concederle lo mismo al Gryffindor, sus lenguas seguían conociéndose, incitándose a comenzar un juego que ambas querían jugar mientras seguían luchando por el control. Draco no podía creerlo, Harry estaba correspondiendo a su beso, y vaya que lo estaba haciendo, jamás imaginó que el Niño que Vivió besara tan bien, cuando de pronto Harry rompió bruscamente el contacto.

Se alejo de él un poco, viéndolo con un extraño brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa que no sabía como interpretar. –Así que, ¿para esto me trajiste aquí Malfoy? ¿Esto es lo que querías decirme?- preguntó mientras pasaba su lengua por su labio inferior, provocando que el deseo de Malfoy por volver a besarlo creciera.

-No-dijo con la voz ronca por el deseo, -lo que quería decirte es que te amo, siempre lo he hecho y te traje aquí porque tengo pensado hacerte el amor las veces que sean necesarias hasta que me digas que tú sientes lo mismo que yo- exclamó al tiempo que hacía el intento de arrojarse a los brazos de Harry.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que voy a permitir eso Malfoy?-exclamó mientras lo detenía. -¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que aun aunque me hagas el amor mil veces yo terminaré diciéndote que te amo?- añadió mientras cerraba los ojos por un momento y comenzaba a caminar frente a la puerta.

-No pienso permitir eso, ni en tus mejores sueños lograrás hacerme tuyo esta noche- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y dirigía su mirada hacia esos ojos grises.

-¿Y que te hace estar a ti tan seguro de que no lo lograré?- Replicó mientras sentía un dolor en el corazón, evidentemente Harry no lo amaba.

-Eso es muy fácil de responder Malfoy, tú no me pondrás un solo dedo encima esta noche porque…- se interrumpió.

-¿Por qué, que?- exclamó furioso Draco mientras volvía a acercarse a Harry.

-Porque…- Harry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que volteara hacia atrás. Draco lo hizo, y se quedo totalmente sorprendido al encontrar detrás de él una magnifica cama de un tamaño considerable, su cerebro apenas estaba tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, cuando escuchó a Harry decir:

-Porque soy yo quién te va a hacer el amor las veces que me plazca esta noche Malfoy- sentenció en un tono seductor.

¡¡Hola! Mil disculpas, tardé siglos en actualizar, que era lo que menos quería, pero tuve un problema inesperado con mi computadora, además de la presión de la universidad, pero no volverá a ocurrir. Cualquier comentario será muy bien recibido y realmente se los agradeceré mucho.

**susaku-sama:** Muchísimas gracias por tu review! De verdad lo aprecio mucho, y una disculpa nuevamente por tardar tanto en actualizar, prometo que ya no tardaré tanto y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.


	3. Esto no puede estar pasando

¡Hola! He vuelto, después de una larga ausencia, disculpen por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la universidad ha estado muy pesada estos días, por suerte pronto podré descansar y entonces si les prometo actualizar mas seguido. Ahora como estoy segura de que lo que desean es leer, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

**Esto no puede estar pasando**

Por un momento Draco creyó haber oído mal, así como pensó que comenzaba a ver visiones, no era posible que Harry Potter le estuviera diciendo que pensaba hacerle el amor cuando era él quien planeaba hacerlo. Pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en esto, ya que cuando volteo para ver si Harry se estaba riendo disfrutando del efecto de su broma, este tenía la varita levantada, lo oyó murmurar un hechizo y al instante siguiente había sido lanzado a la cama, y vio aparecer alrededor de sus tobillos y muñecas unas cadenas que lo ataban a la cama, impidiéndole realizar cualquier tipo de movimiento.

-Relájate- escuchó decir a Harry, -va a ser una noche muy larga y quiero que estés lo más cómodo posible, además te aseguro que lo vas a disfrutar- dijo mientras comenzaba a acercase a la cama con una mirada cargada de deseo.

-Esto no puede estar pasando-pensó al tiempo que Harry alcanzaba los pies de la cama y comenzaba a caminar hacia su lado izquierdo, -esto no tenía que ser así- Harry estaba prácticamente al lado suyo, -se suponía que ambos disfrutaríamos, yo tendría el control de la situación, yo era el que…-.

Pero justo en ese momento Harry se sentó en la cama y levantando su mano derecha comenzó a trazar un camino desde el abdomen de Draco hasta su frente, quedando en todo el trayecto a tan solo unos milímetros de tocarlo, Draco casi podía sentir el calor que desprendían ambos cuerpos. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, si, quería que Harry lo tomara en ese preciso momento, quería sentirlo dentro de él, tal vez una vez que se diera cuenta que estaba dispuesto a adoptar un papel totalmente pasivo en el acto Harry se apiadara de él, lo soltara y le permitiera disfrutar junto a el del momento.

Harry comenzó a inclinarse, Draco cerró los ojos, iba a besarlo, volvería a probar ese delicioso sabor a vainilla, volvería a tocar esa ardiente lengua llena de pasión. Pero Draco obtuvo algo muy diferente a lo que esperaba, sintió como Harry hundía la cabeza entre su cuello, sintió su cálido aliento justo antes de sentir sus labios comenzar a probar su pálida piel, un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo al tiempo que un gemido abandonaba su garganta al sentir el primer contacto, Harry debió darse cuenta de esto, ya que después de emitir un pequeño gemido él también comenzó a besar su cuello con mucha más intensidad; Draco nunca pensó que su cuello fuera una zona tan sensible, mientras Harry se ocupaba de besar, succionar, lamer y dar pequeños mordiscos en toda la zona, él se sentía morir de placer, si eso era solo el principio, no quería esperar para ver que tenía preparado para él.

Decidido a dejarse hacer por el momento, Draco se dedicó a disfrutar de las sensaciones que lo invadían, mientras se daba cuenta que cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a despertar. Pero tan repentinamente como empezó, terminó, Harry abandonó su cuello incorporándose un poco mientras le dirigía una mirada evaluadora a todo el cuerpo.

Sonrió con malicia al darse cuenta que un pequeño bulto comenzaba a hacerse presente en la parte baja de Draco.

-Parece que te gusto lo que acabo de hacerte, ¿no es así?- sonrió nuevamente mientras se ponía de pie y con una mirada seria añadió, -tu túnica es perfecta Malfoy, es una pena que vaya a terminar rota y en la basura después de esta noche-.

Draco volvió a estremecerse, -¿pero que pensaba hacerle para que su túnica terminara en esas condiciones?- pensó.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos añadió, -¿no pensaras que voy a hacerte el amor con todo eso puesto, quiero ver tu cuerpo desnudo completamente a mi merced, quiero conocer cada rincón con mis manos y mi boca, y la única manera de que eso sea posible es quitarte la túnica, pero como te podrás dar cuenta tu posición actual hace imposible realizar esa tarea de una manera normal así es que…-

Sacó su varita y pronunció un hechizo.

-Diffindo-.

Al instante toda la túnica de Draco al igual que sus pantalones y ropa interior quedo rasgada, ofreciéndole la posibilidad a Harry de arrancarla de un solo tirón.

Harry sonrió con malicia, mientras comenzaba a subir de nuevo a la cama apoyado en sus brazos y piernas al tiempo que decía, -ahora comenzaremos de verdad con este juego Malfoy-.

Harry volvió a atacar su cuello, esta vez con mucha mas furia y pasión, comenzó a succionar la parte por la que pasaba el pulso de Draco, arrancándole un fuerte gemido y la certeza de que al día siguiente tendría una marca tan grande que haría evidente lo que había sucedido. Al mismo tiempo sintió como la mano de Harry arrancaba la túnica de su cuerpo, haciendo lo mismo con el pantalón dejándolo únicamente con unos boxers negros excesivamente rasgados y que dejaban ver parte de la erección del rubio que seguía creciendo.

Harry seguía a cuatro patas, por lo que Draco aun no sentía su cuerpo sobre el suyo, una vez que lo hubo despojado de sus ropas, sintió como la boca de Harry abandonaba su cuello y comenzaba una exploración a lo largo de su torso. La intensidad de los besos bajo, pero no así las sensaciones que embargaban a ambos chicos. Draco estaba extasiado sintiendo como Harry lo conocía poco a poco, mientras Harry disfrutaba plenamente del manjar expuesto ante él.

Comenzó a trazar un camino de besos que partían desde el cuello y que tenían como objetivo final los dos pezones rosados de Draco, cuando llego a su destino rozó el pezón izquierdo con la punta de su nariz, para hacerlo después con sus labios, después con la punta de su lengua comenzó a delinear su contorno, al tiempo que con una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar suavemente su abdomen; después comenzó a dar pequeños besos en la zona, haciendo que Draco comenzara a gemir sin control, y después sin previo aviso mordió bruscamente la zona arrancándole un grito que no supo identificar como de dolor o placer, volvió a dar pequeños besos para calmar el dolor del ahora rojo pezón para después sustituir su boca por la mano que abandonó las caricias en su abdomen, comenzando a acariciarlo y darle pequeños pellizcos logrando dejarlo erecto, mientras su boca se dedicaba a someter a la misma tortura al otro pezón.

Draco se estaba volviendo loco, le encantaba lo que Harry estaba haciendo con su cuerpo, además de que para ese momento su erección estaba al máximo y deseaba atraer la atención del joven Gryffindor, pero este parecía demasiado entretenido torturando sus pezones, de pronto abandono la fuente de su entretenimiento para comenzar a besar más abajo, repartió besos y pequeños mordiscos en su plano abdomen hasta llegar finalmente a su ombligo; se detuvo en ese punto y con la lengua comenzó a lamer su contorno, acercándose peligrosamente cada vez más a él provocando gritos y gemidos de placer por parte del rubio, hasta que finalmente, la introdujo en ese pequeño orificio, explorando, saboreando y arrancando nuevos gemidos por parte de Draco que elevó un poco su cuerpo con la esperanza de entrar en contacto con el de Harry, cosa que le resultó imposible, y aunque lo hubiese logrado, este aun tenía la túnica puesta así es que el contacto hubiese sido nulo.

Al percatarse del desesperado movimiento de Draco, Harry abandonó la exploración de su ombligo y se reincorporo, quedando hincado justo sobre la erección palpitante de Draco pero sin llegar a producirse el tan ansiado contacto. Harry dirigió su mirada hacia la cara suplicante de Draco y esbozó una sonrisa, -¿impaciente Malfoy?- preguntó mientras su mirada seguía recorriendo el cuerpo de Draco admirando su obra, tenía 3 marcas rojas en el cuello, aunque la más grande se encontraba justo por donde pasaba su pulso, sus pezones se encontraban rojos y erectos, pudo notar otra marca roja justo arriba del ombligo de Malfoy, además su pecho subía y bajaba de una manera rápida y anormal, en un vano intento de que sus pulmones recuperaran un poco de oxígeno.

La mirada de Harry siguió bajando hasta llegar a lo que tenía bajo él, vio como un gran miembro totalmente erecto se asomaba por lo que quedaba de la ropa interior de Draco, así es que con una mirada cargada de deseo retiró la prenda que le impedía disfrutar plenamente de la visión; lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento durante unos momentos, era simplemente perfecto, era grande y grueso y estaba ahí totalmente a su disposición, listo para ser tomado por sus manos, su boca o…

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó aun más a la vez que su mirada se oscurecía por el deseo, retrocedió un poco y se inclinó comenzando a besar a Draco en el punto en que se encontraba antes de la interrupción, aunque a Draco le pareció que en esta ocasión iba más deprisa, aunque no estaba seguro si solo era la desesperación por sentir a Harry alrededor de el. Harry comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente a esa zona palpitante, ahora su lengua parecía estar haciendo todo el trabajo, y Draco temblaba y gemía de excitación; justo cuando cerró los ojos esperando el contacto, este no llegó, por el contrario, sintió como la lengua de Harry abandonaba su cuerpo y como se reincorporaba abandonando el lecho.

Draco abrió los ojos y lo vio ahí, parado frente a él, sonriendo y observando su cuerpo desnudo, y más específicamente ese fuerte miembro que moría por una caricia, un roce, un beso… De pronto Draco se estremeció, y en esta ocasión no tenía nada que ver con la excitación que sentía, tenía miedo, una idea surgió en su cerebro taladrando su corazón, -¿y si Harry simplemente se iba y lo dejaba así, desnudo y expuesto, ¿y si iba al Gran Comedor diciéndoles a todos que tenía al gran Draco Malfoy a su merced, ¿y si los llevaba a todos a que lo vieran y lo humillaba aun más frente a ellos, burlándose de su amor, ¿y si peor aun llevaba a esa estúpida de Ravenclaw y le decía que era a ella a quien amaba y la única que recibiría sus besos, sus caricias, la única con quien compartiría sus noches de entrega y amor?-.

Draco cerró los ojos, sintiendo como las lágrimas luchaban por salir, pero no dejaría que lo viera llorar, si pensaba humillarlo no le daría el gusto de verlo totalmente destrozado.

¡No me maten! Juro que tengo una explicación para esto así es que guarden las armas. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y si es así me lo hagan saber por medio de un review ya que me harían muy feliz; y si no les gustó de igual manera háganmelo saber para ver en que forma podemos mejorar esto.

**tomoe tatewuaki: **Disculpa por haberlo cortado así en el capítulo anterior y de una vez te ofrezco una disculpa por haberlo dejado así en este, pero aseguro que para el siguiente arreglaré todo. Me alegra que te haya gustado la descripción de los sentimientos, y gracias por tu review.

**Hobbitilla: **Muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado, y conocer tu opinión acerca de este nuevo lado de Harry.

**susaku-sama: **Te lo agradezco mucho, tendré en cuenta tu ofrecimiento, pero por lo pronto, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, puedo adelantar que para el próximo tendrás un poco mas de acción por parte de Harry, y si efectivamente le salió su lado pervertido, pero aun no has visto nada jeje.

**Dabybel: **Jajaja, te aseguro que Draco tampoco se lo imaginó y mira nada mas lo que le pasó por no prevenir este tipo de cosas, aunque la verdad no creo que se vaya a quejar mucho. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.


	4. Sueño hecho realidad

¡Hola! Ahora si no me tarde tanto, de alguna manera los tengo que compensar y agradecer por sus comentarios y paciencia.

Antes de que comiencen a leer debo advertirles que este capítulo es 100 lemmon así es que si alguien quiere detenerse en su lectura, este es el momento.

Aquí lo tienen:

**Sueño hecho realidad**

Harry se asustó al ver el comportamiento de Draco, él lo único que deseaba era ver por última vez su cuerpo virgen antes de poseerlo; pero a su mente llego la idea de lo que podía estar pensando y decidió actuar rápido para impedir que siguiera sufriendo, él también lo amaba, lo amaba desesperadamente, no sabía en que momento había surgido ese sentimiento, era por eso por lo que salía con tantas personas, trataba de olvidarlo ya que pensaba que no era correspondido, pero no podía, le gustara o no Malfoy era el único en su corazón y verlo así lo destrozaba.

Draco sintió como Harry comenzaba a quitarte un zapato lentamente y abrió los ojos rápidamente, -es que acaso no estaba conforme con su estado actual- pensó con dolor, dirigió su mirada hacia Harry, quién se la devolvió sonriendo con dulzura mientras lo oía decir:

-Te dije que iba a conocer cada rincón de tu cuerpo, ¿no es así, y creeme cuando lo dije hablaba muy en serio, y obviamente esto me estorba un poco ¿no te parece?-preguntó dirigiéndole una sonrisa, al tiempo que comenzaba a besar uno de sus pies. Draco se relajo visiblemente, le creía, tal vez era un tonto pero le creía, si hubiera visto la mirada de preocupación de Harry cuando este cerro los ojos habría comprendido al instante que este lo amaba tanto como él, pero no lo había visto, así es que ahora tendría que descubrirlo de otra manera.

Harry abandonó su pie, para dirigirse al otro y repetir el proceso, lo besaba con delicadeza, mientras le daba pequeñas caricias, debía compensarlo por lo que acababa de hacerle pasar. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y volvió a subir a la cama, de nuevo a cuatro patas, pero pronto Draco vio como conforme avanzaba acercaba su cuerpo más al suyo. Cuando su cabeza estuvo a la altura de su cuello, se dejo caer completamente, provocando que la erección de Draco quedara un poco aplastada contra el cuerpo duro de Harry, aunque como no tardó en comprender, en realidad estaba rozando la propia erección de Harry, con esa túnica encima no se había percatado que ya se encontraba tan excitado como él, y aunque le era difícil imaginar el tamaño, imaginaba que debía ser casi tan o más que grande que el suyo; decidió concentrarse en lo que Harry comenzaba a hacerle, embargado por la satisfacción de sentir el calor de Harry contra su cuerpo, aunque ansiaba que sus pieles se tocaran, que sus sudores de mezclaran, ver ese cuerpo perfecto que tenía sobre él.

Harry había comenzado a besar su cuello nuevamente, aunque esta vez lo hacía con extremo cuidado y dulzura, comenzó a bajar no tan lento como la primera vez pero asegurándose de besar cada centímetro de piel expuesta ante él, mientras sus manos comenzaban a tocar el cuerpo de Draco, acarició su espalda, sus brazos amarrados, su pecho, y comenzaba a bajar cada vez más, al tiempo que comenzaba a frotarse contra Draco quien no paraba de gemir; sus manos viajaron hasta sus glúteos, acariciándolos, apretándolos, masajeándolos, amándolos, Draco seguía gimiendo y emitió un gruñido en el momento en que sintió la lengua de Harry cada vez mas cerca de su pene erecto; Harry se detuvo, con su cara a unos cuantos centímetros, saco sus manos de debajo de él y dirigió una hacia su miembro, rozó el glande levemente, provocando un temblor y un gemido por parte de Draco, comenzó a recorrerlo con la punta de su dedo, de arriba a abajo, lentamente, apenas rozándolo, Draco ya no aguantaba más. De pronto sintió como su mano se cerró en torno suyo apretando levemente mientras sus labios besaban la punta, Draco emitió un gemido ronco, invitándolo a seguir, Harry lo masajeo durante unos segundos antes de meterlo de un solo golpe en su boca. Draco sintió que se venía en ese momento, pero se controló, no quería apresurar el momento, quería disfrutar al máximo y que Harry se diera cuenta cuando le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo. Sentía el cálido aliento de Harry en torno suyo, su inquieta lengua y sus manos tocándolo.

Harry estaba feliz, como si de un suculento manjar se tratara, saboreaba el enorme miembro de Draco; su lengua lo recorría de arriba a abajo, apretándolo ligeramente cada que llegaba a la punta, mientras tanto, sus manos se ocupaban de acariciar sus testículos, pellizcándoos levemente de vez en cuando, escuchando los gritos y gemidos de placer de Draco los cuales lo excitaban aun mas y lo invitaban a continuar con su tarea. Continuaba saboreándolo con su lengua, pensando que nunca había degustado algo mejor, era tan suave pero a la vez extremadamente duro, demostrándole su hombría y virilidad, Harry no pudo contenerse y comenzó a darle ligeros mordiscos cuando subía mientras lo lamía cada que bajaba; Draco se retorcía bajo su boca, y llego un momento en que comenzó a mover sus caderas buscando un mayor contacto, un mayor placer, parecía que deseaba que Harry se lo comiera, a Harry pareció encantarle la iniciativa de Draco y comenzó a mover su boca al ritmo de las erráticas embestidas de Draco, que como Harry adivinó estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y venirse dentro de su boca. Harry intensificó las caricias tanto con su lengua como con sus manos, apretó ligeramente sus testículos mientras que mordía suavemente la punta, y en ese momento víctima de un placer superior a sus fuerzas, Draco alcanzó su orgasmo derramándose completamente en la boca de Harry.

Draco se encontraba disfrutando de la sensación post-orgasmo, sentía su cuerpo totalmente ligero y relajado, nunca había experimentado tanto placer cuando todas las noches se venía en sus manos gritando el nombre de Harry, sentir como Harry lo tocaba y degustaba había sido magnífico, nunca se imaginó que Potter fuera capaz de hacer esas cosas con su lengua, sonrió y volteó a ver a Harry que en ese momento retiraba su boca de su miembro, esperando encontrarlo escupiendo su semen o al menos dejando que este escurriera libremente por su boca, volvió a excitarse con lo que vio ante sus ojos.

La boca de Harry se llenó de ese líquido caliente, proveniente de las mismas entrañas del Slytherin bajo él, sabía delicioso, si tuviera que darle un adjetivo para identificarlo lo describiría como néctar de los dioses; retiró su boca de ese fuerte miembro que ahora se encontraba descansando y dirigió su mirada hacia Draco, pudo notar su mirada de sorpresa cuando vio como, lentamente comenzaba a tragarse su semilla, era realmente reconfortante sentir como ese líquido caliente atravesaba su garganta, se hincó delante de Malfoy mientras continuaba bebiendo, una parte sin embargo, había logrado escapar de su boca, ya que Draco había expulsado una cantidad considerable de ese líquido blanquecino, esa sustancia, ahora cubría el miembro de Draco y parte de su abdomen, lo cuál le dio una idea al joven Gryffindor para volver a despertar al viejo amigo de Malfoy, pero eso lo haría dentro de un momento. Terminó de tragar y saco su lengua para relamerse los labios por un lado para demostrar cuanto lo había disfrutado y por otro para buscar restos de esa maravillosa bebida que acababa de descubrir.

-Sabes bien Malfoy- dijo con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y la pasión, -creo que podría acostumbrarme a beber esto todos los días y a todas horas- dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso en su abdomen justo donde quedaban restos del semen de Draco, -pero ahora…-.

Harry se levantó de la cama ante la mirada interrogante de Draco, el Gryffindor se limitó a sonreírle una vez más, y dirigió su mano hacia su túnica, comenzando a quitársela muy lentamente, -demasiado lentamente- pensó Draco, quien temblaba al ver como Harry se desnudaba frente a él, conciente de que pronto vería el cuerpo que tanto deseaba tal como había venido al mundo.

Después de lo que en opinión de Draco fueron siglos, la túnica salió volando para unirse en el suelo con los restos de la ropa de Malfoy, mientras este comenzaba a comérselo con los ojos, Harry comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, al tiempo que Draco escuchaba como sus zapatos salían volando; después comenzó a deslizarlo por sus piernas muy lentamente, quedando solo en ropa interior, Draco de inmediato dirigió su mirada a un gran bulto cuya punta asomaba por los boxers negros de Harry, dirigiéndole una última mirada al Slytherin, Harry se quito la última prenda que cubría su bien formado cuerpo.

Draco soltó un gemido, tenía a Harry completamente desnudo ante él, y tenía que reconocer que era la visión más perfecta que había visto en su vida; el cuerpo de Harry se alzaba frente a él con su 1.80 de estatura, toda su piel era de un moreno muy suave, Draco podría decir que lucía como una piel blanca que acababa de adquirir un maravilloso bronceado en una confortable playa; sus músculos perfectamente marcados, su espalda ancha y brazos fuertes, en su marcado abdomen Draco pudo distinguir una pequeña cicatriz, la cuál lo hacía lucir mucho mas sexy y varonil de lo que ya era, deseaba besar sus pezones tal como Harry había hecho con él, recorrer con su boca ese suave pero a la vez firme torso, Harry tenía una pequeña cantidad de vello en el pecho, muy pequeño y fino por lo que alcanzaba a ver, e imaginaba que debía ser extremadamente sedoso y suave. Continuo evaluando el cuerpo de su ahora amante, posando su mirada en el pene completamente erecto de Harry. Un nuevo gemido abandonó la garganta de Malfoy al darse cuenta del tamaño y poder que parecía emitir, no se había equivocado al hacer su primera evaluación, definitivamente el pene de Harry era aun mayor que el suyo y eso ya era decir mucho, un estremecimiento se apodero de su cuerpo al imaginar que pronto lo sentiría dentro de él, llenándolo por completo.

Con tal visión expuesta ante sus ojos, Draco no tardo en sentir pequeñas palpitaciones provenientes de su entrepierna, por lo que cerró los ojos buscando normalizar su agitada respiración antes de continuar con su evaluación.

Harry por su parte se encontraba feliz al ver el efecto que su cuerpo había tenido ante Draco, si a él le parecía excitante verlo parado frente a él completamente desnudo y con una erección bastante considerable, no podía imaginar el placer que le provocaba la imagen que el propio Draco le ofrecía tendido en esa cama completamente indefenso y a su merced, con marcas rojas en ciertas partes del cuerpo, y cubierto de una fina capa de sudor que hacía lucir su piel mucho mas apetecible de lo habitual.

Decidido a impedir que Draco recuperara un poco de aliento, volvió a subir a la cama, colocando su rostro a escasos centímetros del pene de Draco, que aun se encontraba cubierto por los restos de semen de su eyaculación anterior; Malfoy abrió los ojos encontrándose con unas verdes esmeraldas oscurecidas por la pasión las cuales parecían sonreírle al momento de que su lengua comenzaba a lamer los restos de dicha sustancia, arrancando un gemido de placer por parte de Draco seguido de lo que en opinión de Harry había sonado muy parecido a su nombre.

-Ahhhhh- gimió Draco al sentir un nuevo contacto con esa cálida lengua. -¡Ha…Harryyy!- dijo con una voz entrecortada a causa de la enorme cantidad de sensaciones que lo invadían.

Harry sonrió mientras continuaba con su tarea, había terminado con cualquier rastro de semen y el miembro de Draco parecía listo para comenzar con una nueva erección tan potente como la anterior. Con cierto pesar abandonó su tarea, consiguiendo un gruñido de protesta por parte de Draco, acompañado de una sonora carcajada de Harry. – No seas impaciente Malfoy- dijo con voz sensual, -lo mejor está a punto de comenzar y…- añadió mientras comenzaba a colocarse sobre el cuerpo de Draco pero sin tocarlo aun, -no creo que quieras que tu "amiguito" no forme parte de la diversión-.

Draco le miró indignado, sin duda el término "amiguito" no era precisamente el mejor para describir a su pene, y menos aun si se veía el tamaño que este tenía; pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de protestar por esa ofensa a su hombría, sintió como Harry se colocaba sobre él, permitiéndole a cada poro de su piel entrar en contacto con el cuerpo ahora desnudo de Harry, las sensaciones eran indescriptibles: su cuerpo irradiaba un calor muy semejante al suyo, su pecho ahora ubicado sobre el suyo le producía una ligera sensación de cosquillas provocadas por el fino vello que cubría el pecho de Harry y que Draco ardía en deseos por acariciar, sus bien torneadas piernas ahora se encontraban enredadas en las suyas produciéndose un maravilloso roce entre ellas, las manos de Harry se encontraban viajando por todo su cuerpo acariciándolo y pellizcándolo como hiciera momentos antes, su boca por otro lado se encontraba de nuevo atacando su cuello, mordiéndolo y succionando con fuerza y pasión, Draco pensó durante un momento que ni siquiera un vampiro podría deleitarse con su cuello de la manera en la que Harry lo hacía; y si hubiese podido leer sus pensamientos se habría dado cuenta que su cuello ocupaba el segundo lugar en su lista de "Partes del cuerpo favoritas de Malfoy" superado solamente como era de esperarse por su enorme miembro y seguido por sus erectos y rozados pezones, aunque como Harry estaba a punto de descubrir pronto todos estos serían desplazados para ceder el primer lugar a una estrecha cavidad aun virgen del príncipe de Slytherin.

Aunque no podía quejarse por la atención que estaba recibiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, lo que realmente estaba volviendo loco a Draco era el roce que se producía entre su miembro semi-erecto y el pene totalmente erecto de Harry; ya que este al ser conciente de todo lo que estaba provocando en el cuerpo de su amante, había comenzado a frotarse contra él de una manera lenta y absolutamente sensual.

Harry continuaba su feroz ataque contra el cuello de Malfoy, realmente lo disfrutaba, así como disfrutaba oír a Draco gimiendo y suplicando que le diera un poco mas de velocidad a sus caricias, pero no pensaba complacerlo, al menos no por el momento, el también deseaba tomarlo de una buena vez, enterrarse dentro de él mientras el otro gimiera y se retorciera bajo él; pero quería disfrutar ese momento al máximo, y quería que Draco lo disfrutara también, una parte de él quería soltarlo, deseaba sentir sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sus brazos acariciando su espalda y sus uñas clavándose en ella al momento de penetrarlo, así como volver a besar sus labios los cuales había probado una sola vez, sabía que si lo soltaba Draco aceptaría gustoso el papel pasivo que Harry lo había forzado a adoptar y que estaría de acuerdo en cualquier cosa que él quisiera hacerle; pero otra parte de él quería castigarlo un poco, castigarlo por todos esos años de indiferencia, y de hacerle creer que lo odiaba; pero sobre todo quería hacerle pagar el enorme sufrimiento que le causo al enterarse de que estaba en manos de Voldemort, siendo sometido a torturas inimaginables todo por haberse empeñado en servir de espía.

Harry comenzó un suave recorrido de besos a través del cuello de Draco, una vez terminado, elevo su rostro lo suficiente como para ver la cara de Malfoy, quién en ese momento comenzaba a abrir los ojos para averiguar el porque había detenido su deliciosa tortura. Harry sonrió al verlo, definitivamente Draco era el hombre de sus sueños, así es que, invadido por una ternura infinita, comenzó a besarle el rostro delicadamente, comenzando por su frente, párpados, mejillas y la punta de su nariz, evitando deliberadamente esos labios que tanto ansiaba volver a probar, llegó hasta la mandíbula derecha y comenzó a besar sus bordes en dirección al otro lado para finalmente dirigirse hacia su oreja la cuál comenzó a explorar con su ardiente lengua haciéndose presente de nuevo la pasión que sentía. Draco acababa de descubrir lo sensible que era esa parte de su cuerpo y lo maravilloso que era tener a Harry jugando con ella, soltó un gemido cuando sintió como comenzaba a mordisquear su lóbulo.

-Eres perfecto- susurró Harry contra el oído de Draco, causándole un gran estremecimiento al sentir su cálido aliento contra su piel, además de sentirse extremadamente alagado por el cumplido que acababa de recibir por parte del hombre que amaba. –Absolutamente perfecto- susurró de nuevo antes de comenzar a besar detrás de su oreja. –Te deseo tanto- dijo antes de separarse y volver a dirigir su verde mirada hacia el.

¡Lo deseaba, ¡lo deseaba tanto como él! Draco supo que el momento con el que había estado soñando no tardaría en llegar, aun aunque los papeles estuvieran invertidos, Draco se encontraba feliz, por fin después de tantos años, su sueño se volvería realidad. ¡¡Haría el amor con Harry Potter!

Bueno, ¿que les pareció? Realmente quisiera conocer su opinión, ya que el siguiente capítulo ya está listo, guardado en la computadora de mi casa, así es que en cuanto vuelva lo subiré, pero si sienten que me estoy pasando con el lemmon, pues háganmelo saber para hacer unos pequeños cambios por ahí.

Por cierto, me acabo de dar cuenta de que puedo contestar a sus maravillosos reviews desde fanfiction, pero alguien me comentó que había ciertos problemas con eso, así es que por este capítulo les seguiré contestando aquí.

**Danybel: **Espero haber salvado mi vida con este capítulo :D y claro que haya sido de tu agrado.

**Susaku-sama: **De nuevo te agradezco infinitamente tus comentarios, y espero que este capítulo te haya agradado y por supuesto espero saber tu opinión acerca del lemmon, para ver si voy bien o me regreso.

**Luzy Snape: **Muchísimas gracias! Esta vez no tarde tanto y prometo que trataré de hacer lo mismo con el siguiente capítulo.

**ROMINADARK: **Definitivamente ahora si sentí que mi vida corría peligro, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, como puedes ver Draco ya está recibiendo una gran compensación por el sufrimiento causado :p


	5. El Plan

¿Qué tal? Disculpen el retraso, pero salí de vacaciones con la familia, y prácticamente tenía prohibido acercarme a una computadora, además de ciertos problemas que había tenido con la misma, pero aquí tienen el último capítulo de la historia, espero que lo disfruten.

Por cierto, aunque sea un poco atrasado, les deseo a todos un muy feliz año.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**El Plan**

Harry abandonó por completo el rostro del Slytherin, y por primera vez no se detuvo a hacer una exploración en su cuello, parecía que tenía prisa por conocer nuevos lugares. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su abdomen suavemente, mientras que sus labios se volvían a ocupar de sus pezones, besaba y lamía con dulzura y pasión a la vez, deseaba dejar una marca para siempre en aquel cuerpo; una marca que le hiciera ver a todos que Draco Malfoy era solo suyo, y que era el único hombre con el derecho de disfrutar aquel cuerpo.

Su mano izquierda poco a poco fue dirigiéndose hacia el miembro de Draco, una vez que alcanzó su objetivo, comenzó a masturbarlo muy lentamente ya que deseaba que el Slytherin se encontrara en la misma situación que él; mientras tanto su otra mano se encargaba de acariciar las zonas por las que su boca pasaba en un intento de abarcar todo el cuerpo de Draco. Este simplemente se dejaba hacer, resignado a no tener una participación activa en el acto, su única tarea consistía en encontrar la manera de concentrarse en cada una de las sensaciones que Harry le hacía sentir y disfrutarlas al máximo.

Para ese momento el miembro de Draco estaba totalmente erecto de nuevo, y ambos jóvenes jadeaban sin control, aunque Draco en mayor medida, ya que sentía como un nuevo orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar. Harry también pareció darse cuenta de ello, ya que interrumpió las caricias que le estaba propinando, consiguiendo únicamente, un gruñido de protesta y una mirada indignada de Draco. Harry sonrió para sus adentros y decidido a comenzar con lo que ambos deseaban de una buena vez, dirigió su hambrienta boca al cuello de Draco por última vez, al tiempo que comenzaba a frotar su cuerpo contra el suyo; el roce entre sus erecciones era casi doloroso, pero aun así el movimiento continuo, incluso Draco, a pesar de su estado actual no podía dejar de disfrutar esa embriagante fricción.

Harry abandonó su cuello con un último mordisco que arrancó un fuerte gemido por parte de Draco, y dirigió su boca hacia su oreja y al tiempo que incrementaba la fricción entre sus cuerpos le susurró algo al oído que provocó un estremecimiento de excitación en el cuerpo de Draco.

-Quiero prepararte para tenerme, no quiero hacerte daño- susurró mientras le daba un suave beso en el lóbulo. –Voy a soltarte unos momentos, pero no quiero que intentes nada o te juro que me iré inmediatamente- añadió al tiempo que sus ojos verdes se conectaban con unos grises que irradiaban amor hacia él. Sintió como Draco se estremecía bajo su cuerpo antes de verlo asentir lentamente sin romper el contacto visual que los unía.

Harry sonrió ligeramente, y sin poder contenerse, rozó levemente los labios de Draco en una caricia casi imperceptible para cualquier persona normal, pero que para ellos representó más que mil declaraciones de amor.

Se incorporo lentamente, aun sin apartar su mirada de la de Draco, y sacando su varita de quién sabe donde murmuró un hechizo que hizo que las cadenas alrededor de las muñecas y tobillos de Draco desaparecieran; colocó sus manos a ambos lados del abdomen del rubio y lo giro delicadamente, quedando expuesta ante él toda la parte posterior del cuerpo de Draco que, hasta ese momento, había permanecido fuera de su vista. Las extremidades del Slytherin pronto volvieron a ser sujetadas, pero no con cadenas, sino con un material suave y un tanto elástico que le permitían un poco mas de movilidad, aunque no la suficiente como para alcanzar el cuerpo del Gryffindor.

Harry se encontraba maravillado ante la visión que tenía frente a sus ojos, no dejaba de admirar la ancha espalda de Draco y los músculos que en ella se marcaban debido a la posición en la que se encontraba, su mirada se poso después en el firme trasero que protegía esa entrada que tanto anhelaba conocer.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Harry comenzó a inclinarse sobre el cuerpo de Draco, permitiendo que sus pieles entraran en contacto una vez más; la boca de Harry comenzó a explorar la parte posterior de su cuello, besando y lamiendo de la misma manera que lo había hecho momentos atrás; mientras que su pecho descansaba en la espalda del rubio, provocando en este el mismo cosquilleo que había sentido en su pecho debido al vello de Harry, que en ese momento ya se encontraba pegado a su cuerpo debido al sudor que lo cubría; por otro lado, la firme erección de Harry se encontraba rozando el trasero de Draco quién no dejaba de gemir ante el cúmulo de sensaciones que llenaban su cuerpo.

Las manos de Harry habían comenzado a trazar su recorrido a través del bien formado cuerpo que tenía a su disposición, hasta ese momento solo había acariciado su espalda; pero pronto esa labor comenzó a ser realizada por su boca y su lengua que al fin habían abandonado el cuello del rubio, parecía que no tenía prisa, cosa que comenzaba a impacientar a Draco, ya que su erección estaba olvidada y además siendo aplastada contra la cama, sin contar el hecho de que el sentir el miembro duro de Harry contra su trasero y a solo unos cuantos centímetros de su entrada no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Harry había comenzado a besar su espalda, lo hacía de manera delicada a veces, y en otras, víctima de la pasión que lo embargaba le daba pequeños mordiscos sin llegar a ser rudo, pero asegurándose de dejar una marca en ella lo suficientemente notable; poco a poco sus manos habían ido descendiendo hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual comenzó a pellizcar y acariciar aumentando así la tortura a la que el rubio estaba siendo sometido pero que no tenía ningún deseo de terminar; Harry continuo besando, mordiendo y acariciando durante unos momentos más hasta que escucho la voz ronca de Draco diciendo algo que en un principio no logro comprender.

-Ha...Ha…Harry- jadeaba, -por…por favor, hazlo, te ne…te necesito- logro decir mientras su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más.

Harry comprendió que había llegado el momento, ambos lo deseaban y lo necesitaban mas que el mismo aire que respiraban; se alegró de que Draco no pudiera verlo y aun mas de no tener que hablar, ya que probablemente de su boca no saldrían mas que gemidos y gruñidos de placer.

Lentamente, comenzó a trazar un camino de besos a través de toda la espalda de Draco, en dirección a sus glúteos, que en ese momento eran abandonados por sus manos que habían tomado un camino más hacia el sur, acariciando sus muslos y comenzando a separar sus piernas muy lentamente. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Draco al sentir como los labios de Harry llegaban por fin hasta sus glúteos y comenzaba a besarlos con gran pasión, para después sentir su cálida lengua aproximarse lentamente hacia su entrada.

La lengua de Harry por fin llego al lugar que tanto ansiaba conocer, prolongando la tortura del rubio un poco más, comenzó a lamer el contorno lentamente mientras seguía avanzando milímetro a milímetro.

Un grito de placer escapó de la garganta de Draco en el momento en que sintió como Harry introducía la punta de su lengua en ese pequeño orificio; sus músculos se tensaron un poco al detectar a aquella cálida invasora, por lo que las manos de Harry regresaron rápidamente a sus glúteos comenzando a masajearlos una vez mas, logrando con esto relajar al rubio completamente, lo que le permitió continuar con su exploración, e introducir su lengua un poco más adentro de aquella cavidad.

Después de realizar una exhaustiva exploración con su lengua y dándose cuenta de que Draco no soportaría esa situación por mucho tiempo más, poco a poco Harry comenzó a retirarse, arrancando un suspiro por parte de Draco, en parte porque había encontrado extremadamente excitante esa demostración de afecto de Harry y por otra ante la certeza de lo que vendría a continuación.

-Tranquilo- susurró Harry en el oído derecho de Draco, al tiempo que uno de sus dedos comenzaba a delinear el contorno de la entrada del rubio con una suave caricia; -relájate- dijo de nuevo dándole un ligero mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja, -si te hago daño solo dímelo y te juro que aunque me cueste la vida me detendré- añadió por último depositando un suave beso en su nuca, antes de comenzar a introducir su dedo lentamente en su entrada, utilizando los restos de saliva que ahí se encontraban como una especie de lubricante.

Draco hubiera deseado contestarle, decirle que no le importaba si tenía que sufrir el dolor más terrible, si después de eso podría tenerlo por fin dentro de él; por una fracción de segundo recordó que los papeles no eran precisamente los que él había imaginado, pero todo pensamiento o palabra coherente lo abandonó en el momento en que sintió como Harry comenzaba a introducir el primer dedo dentro de él.

Harry empezó a mover su dedo en círculos, esperando un momento para darle tiempo a Draco de que se acostumbrada a la nueva invasión; comenzó a darle un poco más de velocidad a sus movimientos cuando escuchó como Draco comenzaba a gemir con mas intensidad; pensando que el resto de su cuerpo necesitaba un poco de actividad mientras terminaba de preparar a Draco, volvió a su antigua tarea de besar la espalda del Slytherin. Cuando creyó que Draco estaba listo, comenzó a introducir un segundo dedo, que le arrancó un pequeño grito de placer al rubio.

Muy pronto Draco comenzó a sentir que necesitaba algo más dentro de él, al principio había sentido un poco de dolor; pero Harry se había encargado de eliminarlo con los besos y el enorme placer que sus dedos le estaban dando, y justo cuando creyó que sería imposible que su cuerpo sintiera mas placer, Harry introdujo un tercer dedo, el cuál logró alcanzar un punto dentro de él que lo hizo gritar mas fuerte de lo que lo había hecho a lo largo de la noche.

Harry se encontraba sumamente complacido al ver todas las reacciones de Draco, pero su propio cuerpo le pedía a gritos una liberación, ya que, el hecho de haber mantenido su potente miembro erecto por tanto tiempo y sin recibir ningún tipo de atención, comenzaba a resultarle doloroso, y los gritos y gemidos de su amante no hacían mas que aumentar su excitación. Al escuchar el último grito de Draco, se dio cuenta de que sus dedos al fin habían alcanzado el punto más sensible dentro del interior del rubio, por lo que sonriendo con malicia, y decidiendo que prolongar la tortura no le haría daño a ninguno de los dos, comenzó a mover los dedos de manera circular dentro de Draco de una manera mas rápida y al alcanzar nuevamente su próstata, arrancando un profundo gemido de la garganta del Slytherin que sonó casi animal, comenzó a meter y sacar los dedos rápidamente tocando de vez en cuando dicho punto.

Draco se estaba volviendo loco, si Potter no se apresuraba a hacerlo suyo de una buena vez, no tenía ninguna duda de que terminaría viniéndose sobre las sábanas; y a pesar de que estaba disfrutando mas que nunca en su vida con esos dedos dentro de él y no le importaría llegar al segundo orgasmo de la noche de esa manera, realmente preferiría sentir el duro miembro de Harry dentro de él y a sus manos ocupándose de su propio pene.

Harry comenzó a darse cuenta de que Draco se aproximaba al orgasmo al sentir como sus músculos comenzaban a contraerse alrededor de sus dedos y al ver como su cuerpo empezaba a ser víctima de débiles espasmos; y, aunque la idea de llevar al rubio hasta el clímax por segunda vez sin haberlo penetrado aun le resultaba sumamente tentadora, se dio cuenta de que su propio cuerpo no soportaría volver a prepararlo de nuevo hasta que alcanzara el mismo nivel de excitación de él. De este modo, comenzó a reducir la velocidad de sus movimientos y volvió a besar sus glúteos de una manera desgarradoramente lenta, buscando de este modo tranquilizar un poco al hombre bajo él.

Bien, si lo que Harry buscaba era controlar un poco la excitación y pasión de Draco, lo único que logró fue que el deseo de este por sentirlo dentro de él aumentara a límites de los que jamás se creyó capaz.

Decidido a poner fin a esa tortura, Harry volvió a tomar su varita y murmuro un hechizo, del cuál Draco no se enteró debido a que se encontraba completamente entregado a las sensaciones presentes en su cuerpo. De pronto, los dedos de Harry abandonaron la estrecha y cálida cavidad en la que se encontraban alojados, Malfoy ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de extrañarlo y menos aun de reclamarle por haber interrumpido las caricias, ya que, antes de darle tiempo a notar su ausencia, Harry lo había tomado por las caderas, lo había girado, sus extremidades habían quedado sujetas una vez mas, y de una certera, rápida y potente embestida lo había penetrado completamente.

Las sensaciones que embargaron a ambos chicos fueron indescriptibles; Draco, por un lado, había contenido la respiración al sentir como el duro miembro de Harry se abría paso de una manera salvaje dentro de él, el dolor que sintió fue mínimo comparado con el gran placer que estaba sintiendo, no solo Harry se había encargado de prepararlo maravillosamente bien con su lengua y dedos, sino que su miembro era tan grande y grueso que había alcanzado sin problema alguno su próstata nuevamente, haciéndolo retorcerse de placer mientras que se sentía completo por primera vez en su vida. Harry por otro lado, permaneció quieto durante unos momentos, para darle tiempo a su amante de acostumbrarse a él, aun aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas embestirlo una y otra vez sabía que podía lastimarlo si se precipitaba, por lo que espero pacientemente disfrutando de la agradable sensación de las estrechas paredes de Malfoy aprisionándolo e incitándolo a adentrarse aun más.

Draco se sentía de manera muy similar, ya que una vez acostumbrado a la presencia de ese enorme miembro, lo único que deseaba era que este entrara una y otra vez en él, cada vez mas profundo, y por supuesto que siguiera alcanzando ese punto que emitía oleadas de placer a todo su cuerpo; su posición actual no le permitía realizar muchos movimientos, pero si le permitía mover un poco sus caderas en busca de un contacto, si es que aun era posible, mayor.

En cuanto Harry se percató de los movimientos de Draco, se dio cuenta de que este estaba mas que listo para continuar, por lo que con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y una mirada cargada de lujuria, deseo, placer, pero sobre todo, amor, comenzó a embestir a Draco como si la vida de ambos dependiera de ello. Ambos disfrutaban el vaivén que se producía en sus cuerpos, Harry metía y sacaba su miembro una y otra vez con gran habilidad mientras Malfoy movía sus caderas perfectamente sincronizado con el cuerpo del moreno; ambos gemían sin control, sintiéndose felices por estar unidos de esa manera. Draco estaba extasiado disfrutando de cada una de las embestidas de Harry y sintiendo como con cada una de ellas sus testículos chocaban contra su trasero, además de que su miembro seguía tocando su próstata una y otra vez, y, como si esto fuera poco, sentía como su propio miembro, atrapado entre su abdomen y el de Harry era víctima de una maravillosa fricción entre ambos cuerpos, el vello de Harry se enredaba con su propio vello púbico, arrancándole aun mas gemidos. El Gryffindor por otro lado, no dejaba de disfrutar de la cálida estrechez de Draco; escuchar sus gemidos, sentir como sus paredes lo aprisionaban, ver su cuerpo bañado de sudor bajo el suyo y como su miembro rozaba su abdomen con cada movimiento que ambos realizaban, comenzaba a provocar que perdiera el control de sus sentidos; sabía que la fricción de sus cuerpos sería mas que suficiente para provocar una nueva eyaculación por parte del rubio, sin embargo, Draco aun tenía que saber lo que sus manos eran capaces de hacer.

Disminuyendo la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas, Harry comenzó a acariciar el abdomen y el pecho del rubio, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a besar nuevamente sus pezones que por tanto tiempo había dejado abandonados; Draco no sabía si prefería sentir a Harry moviéndose salvajemente dentro de él o disfrutar de ese lento vaivén que comenzaba a volverlo loco, la fricción entre sus cuerpos, sobre todo entre su miembro y el abdomen de Harry se había vuelto casi dolorosa, a pesar de conocer las intenciones de Harry de prolongar el momento todo el tiempo posible, sentía que iba a explotar víctima de todo el placer que estaba sintiendo si ambos no terminaban de una buena vez. Harry también se dio cuenta de eso, aunque no podía negar que no disfrutaba tener a Draco al borde del clímax de esa manera, él por su lado, podía decir que definitivamente prefería embestir a Draco de una manera más rápida, ya que le gustaba escuchar los gritos de placer que este emitía con cada embestida; sin embargo, también le era imposible dejar de disfrutar de su cuerpo, en ese momento, se encontraba besando lentamente uno de sus pezones acariciándolo de vez en cuando con la lengua, mientras que una de sus manos se encargaba de acariciar y pellizcar salvajemente el otro, comenzó a crear un camino de besos que tenían como destino final su cuello, una vez que lo hubo alcanzado, volvió a incrementar el ritmo de sus embestidas, y dirigió una de sus manos hacía el miembro palpitante del rubio.

Draco se estremeció al sentir como, súbitamente, Harry volvía a incrementar la fuerza y rapidez de sus embestidas al tiempo que su mano comenzaba a masturbarlo al ritmo de estas; hubiera deseado abrazarlo, hundir sus pálidos dedos en su espalda y dejar en ella marcas de la pasión que los embargaba, así como enredar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y ayudarlo de este modo a lograr un mayor contacto, sin embargo, tuvo que conformarse con apretar sus puños alrededor del material que lo sujetaba, arqueando involuntariamente su espalda hacia Harry. Este no cabía en si de gozo, en un sentido cien por ciento literal, ya que el placer que estaba sintiendo era tan grande que por momentos su visión se nublaba por completo impidiéndole apreciar el cuerpo del rubio y la expresión de inmenso placer de su rostro, sintiendo que ambos se encontraban muy cerca del final, continuo embistiéndolo sin parar, esforzándose por seguir alcanzando ese punto dentro de Draco, lo cuál lograba sin problema alguno, su mano mientras tanto, subía y bajaba, a veces acariciando, a veces pellizcando y apretando, pero siempre siguiendo el ritmo de sus embestidas y de las caderas de Draco.

Fue en el momento en que sintió como las paredes de Draco se contraían alrededor suyo, aprisionándolo aun mas fuerte que antes, que retiró su miembro completamente se su interior, antes de volver a introducirlo por última vez con un rápido y fuerte movimiento, arrancándole un profundo grito de placer solo comparable con el suyo propio, al momento en que sintió como explotaba en el interior del hombre que amaba derramándose completamente dentro de él.

Draco había sentido como su entrada se contraía involuntariamente alrededor del fuerte miembro de Harry; pero en el momento en que sintió como este lo volvía a embestir de una manera mas fuerte que las anteriores tocando nuevamente su próstata, no pudo soportar mas, y, dejando escapar un grito de su garganta y arqueándose nuevamente hacia él, se había derramado completamente entre la mano de Harry y el abdomen de ambos. Al tiempo que esto sucedía, Draco sintió como un líquido caliente comenzaba a recorrerlo en su interior, era una sensación maravillosa, ya que sentía como la esencia de Harry llenaba cada rincón de su ser.

Harry se había dejado caer exhausto pero satisfecho sobre el cuerpo de Draco, aun sentía como este temblaba después de haber experimentado un orgasmo tan brutal, y no podía culparlo, el mismo aun no podía recuperarse de lo que acababa de experimentar; aun no abandonaba el interior de Draco, se sentía increíblemente bien ahí, era el lugar ideal para que su miembro descansara y quizá repitiera la actividad anterior, sus manos habían continuado acariciando el cuerpo de Draco, de una manera suave y dulce, tratando de decirle de esta manera cuanto había disfrutado lo que acababan de vivir; una vez que logró recuperar el aliento, también había comenzado a besar su pecho nuevamente, deteniéndose en sus pezones y acariciándolos con su lengua hasta dejarlos completamente húmedos y erectos. Fue entonces cuando dirigió su mirada hacia Draco, este se encontraba mirándolo fijamente, con una expresión que no podía ser más que de amor en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho, y Harry estaba seguro de que los suyos brillaban del mismo modo. Volvió a besar suavemente su pecho antes de escuchar a Draco pronunciar las primeras palabras coherentes en un largo rato.

-Eso fue…perfecto- dijo aun sin recuperar su tono natural de voz.

-Así es Malfoy, por primera vez en mi vida, tendré que darte la razón- le dijo al tiempo que, con un último beso en el pecho, salía lentamente de él.

Esto arrancó un fuerte suspiro por parte de Draco, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, se sentía muy bien al sentir a Harry aun dentro de él, y hubiera deseado que permaneciera ahí para siempre, ya que ahora sentía un profundo vacío en su interior. A Harry también le habría gustado quedarse ahí durante el resto de la noche, pero aun tenía otros deseos que cumplir y sabía que, si se desaparecía, los demás se preocuparían por él, aunque siendo sinceros eso era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento. Su único objetivo, era volver a despertar a su fiel compañero y al pequeño amigo de Malfoy, sonrió burlonamente al recordar la mirada indignada que este le había dirigido instantes atrás y también porque, con una rápida mirada había descubierto la manera perfecta de hacerlo.

Draco lo miraba interrogante, se preguntaba que sería lo que estaría pasando por su mente, sobre todo al sentir su mirada evaluadora por todo su cuerpo y verlo sonreír de esa manera tan provocativa.

Con una última mirada hacia el rostro expectante de Draco, Harry retrocedió un poco antes de inclinarse sobre el abdomen de este y comenzar a lamer los restos de semen que se encontraban en el, era una lástima que la mayor parte hubiera caído en la cama, ya que Harry lo encontraba realmente delicioso. Draco dejó caer su cabeza en la cama al tiempo que lanzaba un débil gemido, creía haber entendido las intenciones de Harry, y, de estar en lo cierto, no dudaba que esa sería una noche muy larga.

Harry por su parte, se encontraba sumamente entretenido con su tarea, no solamente disfrutaba de lo que ahora estaba seguro se convertiría en su bebida favorita, sino que tenía la oportunidad de seguir probando el cuerpo perfecto de su amante; una vez que estuvo seguro de que el último rastro de semen había desaparecido del abdomen del rubio, se dirigió feliz hacia su siguiente objetivo: el gran miembro de Draco, que en ese momento se encontraba descansando. Con una mirada traviesa dirigida hacia el Slytherin, Harry comenzó a recorrerlo lentamente con su lengua, y de vez en cuando depositaba un beso en el; con esta actividad, el objetivo de Harry comenzaba a cumplirse, Draco ya se encontraba gimiendo una vez mas elevando sus caderas hacia él y su miembro comenzaba a dar signos de querer volver a la vida, mientras que el suyo propio ya se encontraba semi-erecto y ansioso por volver a entrar en acción.

Con un poco de decepción en su mirada, Harry se dio cuenta de que ya había acabado con cualquier resto de semen en el cuerpo del Slytherin, Draco por su parte, no pudo evitar mirarlo al sentir como este había interrumpido su labor, al igual que tampoco pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al ver la expresión de su rostro, parecía un niño pequeño al que le acaban de dar la noticia de que no volvería a comer el dulce que tanto le gusta.

Harry lo miró indignado, a él no le parecía nada gracioso, pero justo cuando comenzaba a planear su venganza, se percató de que su mano aun conservaba restos de dicha sustancia; por lo que feliz, comenzó a lamer sus propios dedos ante la mirada curiosa de Draco, que soltó una nueva carcajada un poco más sonora que la anterior al ver la expresión del rostro de Harry.

Justo cuando le faltaba limpiar dos de sus dedos, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Harry, ya que, a su mente, acababa de acudir la idea perfecta para continuar con sus actividades al lado de Draco. Dirigiéndole una traviesa mirada, Harry se hincó, aprisionando el cuerpo del rubio con sus rodillas, y comenzó a avanzar poco a poco hasta que, una vez que había alcanzado el nivel de su abdomen, se sentó sobre él. Draco le dirigió una mirada confundida, ya que en esta ocasión, no tenía idea de cuáles eran las intenciones de Harry; dada su posición actual, alcanzaba a ver como el miembro de Harry se encontraba casi tan erecto como momentos atrás. El moreno, adivinando su confusión, se limitó a sonreírle una vez mas y a ofrecerle su mano, dándole a entender con la mirada que deseaba que el fuera el encargado de terminar de limpiarla. Draco aceptó de buena gana los deseos de Harry, aun aunque hubiera preferido besar otras partes de su cuerpo, comenzó a besar y a lamer con extrema lentitud, buscando así mantener el contacto un poco mas de lo necesario. Una vez que hubo terminado, Harry retiro su mano, y la observó como asegurándose de que Draco hubiera realizado su trabajo correctamente.

Sonriendo con satisfacción, Harry comenzó a deslizarse a través del cuerpo de Draco, lo cuál le resultaba fácil gracias al sudor que aun cubría sus cuerpos, se detuvo justo cuando su miembro se encontraba a tan solo unos milímetros de la boca de Draco; Harry apoyó sus manos en la pared, al tiempo que terminaba con la distancia que aun lo separaba de sus labios, rozándolos levemente con la punta de su miembro. La respiración de Draco había comenzado a acelerarse en el momento en que se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Harry, ya se había resignado a que esa noche no obtendría nada mas que un par de besos de parte de Harry y que este no le permitiría realizar ningún otro tipo de contacto, sin embargo, ahí estaba él, sonriéndole tanto con la mirada como con sus labios, ofreciéndole su miembro y tentándolo a tomarlo con su boca.

Decidido a no darle tiempo alguno para arrepentirse, Draco capturó totalmente su miembro con un rápido movimiento, tomando desprevenido a Harry y provocando que este perdiera un poco del equilibrio que mantenía gracias a la pared, sin embargo el gruñido que emitió le indicó que no le había molestado en lo absoluto su acción. Feliz al sentir a Harry nuevamente dentro de él aunque de una manera diferente, comenzó a succionar y a realizar diferentes movimientos con su lengua, tratando de abarcar toda la longitud del miembro de Harry; este, por otro lado, se había dejado llevar y le había cedido a Draco todo el control del acto, mientras él se limitaba a gemir y aferrarse a la pared para evitar caer sobre él. Llegó un momento en el que sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a embestir involuntariamente contra la boca de Draco buscando introducirse aun más en su interior y alcanzar un mayor placer, por lo que comenzó a controlar un poco estos movimientos, de manera que ambos disfrutan de una manera mas intensa.

Draco continuaba probando y recorriendo cada milímetro del miembro de Harry con su lengua, lo sentía totalmente duro y expuesto ante él, ahora entendía el porqué Harry se había demorado tanto cuando lo sometió a la misma tortura, y no podía negar cuanto le gustaba tener el control de la situación y sentir como Harry comenzaba a moverse sobre y dentro de él con movimientos un tanto erráticos; siendo conciente de lo que Harry buscaba con esto, comenzó a sincronizar las caricias que le daba con su lengua y la succión a la que lo sometía, con las embestidas de Harry que poco a poco se habían ido haciendo del control.

Harry empezó ser conciente de que no podría soportar mucho tiempo más, el sentir la cálida y ardiente lengua de Malfoy tocando y probando su miembro, al mismo tiempo que sentía como su aliento y respiración chocaban contra su parte púbica lo estaba haciendo enloquecer de placer. De pronto comenzó a sentir como Draco había comenzado a darle pequeños mordiscos a lo largo de su pene, arrancándole mas gemidos y gruñidos de placer, llegó un momento en el que, antes de que Harry pudiera retirarse para embestirlo nuevamente, Draco lo había atrapado con los dientes, y había comenzado a lamer la punta delicadamente; esto fue mas de lo que Harry pudo soportar y, cuando al fin quedó libre, se retiró completamente antes de volver a introducirse y derramarse completamente dentro de la boca del rubio. Gran parte del semen se derramó, ya que por la posición en la que se encontraba, a Draco le resultaba bastante difícil tragar, sin embargo, pudo probar una buena parte y disfrutar del sabor de Harry.

Harry se retiró, aun temblando un poco por el orgasmo que acababa de experimentar, sin embargo, al dirigir su mirada hacia Draco, de lo único de lo que fue conciente fue de la extrema necesidad que sentía de besarlo; se deslizó un poco, acomodándose sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar en una posición cómoda, y después, sin previo aviso se dirigió hacia su boca comenzando a besarlo desesperadamente. Casi al instante, su lengua pidió acceso a la boca de Draco, el cual le fue concedido al instante, al momento en que sus lenguas se encontraron, comenzó una furiosa batalla en la cuál cada uno buscaba hacerse del control, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder, por lo que continuaron en la ardiente lucha probándose el uno al otro que serían capaces de seguir así por toda la eternidad. Sus lenguas recorrían la cavidad del otro, conociendo y explorando cada rincón de esta, lamentablemente, el oxígeno comenzó a ser necesario para ambos, por lo que, con un poco de pesar, se separaron.

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia Draco, quien aun mantenía los ojos cerrados; levantó su mano y tomó un delgado mechón de cabello rubio que, debido al sudor que lo cubría se encontraba totalmente pegado a su frente, y lo retiró con sumo cuidado.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?-le preguntó con un tono de voz un poco bajo, mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-¿Cómo?- contestó Draco, quién no había prestado mucha atención a sus palabras al sentirse perdido con lo que Harry estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?- repitió, esta vez mucho más fuerte y estableciendo un contacto visual con el rubio, -¿qué es lo que sientes… por mí?- añadió.

-Yo…- Draco tomó aire, ese era el momento para confesarle todo, de decirle que lo había amado desde el primer momento que lo vio, aun aunque no fuera conciente de ello hasta varios años después, miles de palabras se habían agolpado en su mente, pidiéndole permiso de salir a través de sus labios, sin embargo, incapaz de romper el contacto visual que Harry había iniciado y viendo la súplica silenciosa de esos ojos esmeralda que lo volvían loco, solo fue capaz de pronunciar dos palabras.

-Te amo- le dijo, no solo con sus labios, sino con sus ojos y su cuerpo entero que se había estremecido al decirlo. Sabía que lo había dicho al inicio de la noche, cuando le comunicaba a Harry su plan, sin embargo, lo había hecho casi sin darse cuenta, de una manera ansiosa y definitivamente, no en el mejor momento.

Harry le sonrió, con una sonrisa tan limpia y sincera que jamás le había visto, y que, estaba seguro, muy pocas personas lo habían hecho, sino es que ninguna; sintió como Harry se removía un poco sobre su cuerpo antes de volver a hincarse sobre él y finalmente levantarse de la cama.

Harry dedicó unos momentos a observar su rostro con esa misma sonrisa, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a buscar su ropa en la habitación, Draco por su parte no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, -_¿qué es lo que pretendía ahora?-_ se preguntaba. Sin embargo, Harry no volvió a mirarlo hasta que hubo recolectado todo lo que al inicio de la noche había estado cubriendo su bien formado cuerpo, y que posteriormente, depositó sobre una silla que acababa de aparecer. Después de esto, se dirigió hacia los restos de la túnica de Malfoy, y con un rápido movimiento de su varita los acomodó de la mejor manera posible.

Mientras Harry hacía todo esto, Draco había tenido la oportunidad de seguir apreciando su cuerpo, en el transcurso de la noche, únicamente había logrado ver la parte delantera de este, y ahora, con deleite descubría que la parte posterior no tenía nada que envidiar; sus ojos habían pasado por su ancha espalda, sus fuertes piernas y ahora se encontraban fijos en el trasero de Harry, que lucía duro y firme, Draco hubiera dado la mitad de su vida por poder tocarlo en ese momento de la misma manera en la que Harry había hecho con él, y la vida entera si este le permitiera hacerlo suyo como él lo había sido. Draco se dio cuenta de que la excitación que sentía cada vez era mayor, y con una rápida mirada comprobó que, efectivamente, su miembro ya se encontraba bastante erecto; sin embargo, Harry seguía sumamente ocupado con la ropa como para prestarle un poco de atención.

Finalmente, Harry se dio la vuelta y, sin percatarse aun de la condición del rubio, comenzó a hablar.

-Bien, ya está todo listo, creo que me pasé un poco con tu túnica, quedó completamente inservible- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y una expresión que pretendió ser de pena, sin embargo, el brillo travieso de sus ojos lo delataba.

Draco también sonrió, aunque ahora que no tenía a Harry ocupándose de alguna parte de su cuerpo, la posición en la que se encontraba comenzaba a resultarle incómoda, por lo que, buscando distraerse volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia su cuerpo.

Todo habría seguido muy bien, si de repente, no hubiera visto como Harry tomaba su camisa y comenzaba a ponérsela.

-¿Qué…qué estás haciendo?- preguntó, con un tono que no podía disimular su sorpresa.

-Bueno Malfoy, como recordarás, la fiesta que en este momento se está llevando a cabo en el Gran Comedor es, según las palabras de varios alumnos, en mi honor- dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

Draco volvió a sonreír, sabía perfectamente que a Harry nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de cosas, Dumbledore se había encargado de decirle a todos que la fiesta sería dedicada a toda su generación, pero había sido solo una manera de evitar decir lo que todos sabían: esa era la fiesta de Harry.

-Y…- continuó Harry como si nunca se hubiera detenido, -a todos les parecerá extraño sino me aparezco aunque sea unos momentos, irán a buscarme y tengo tan buena suerte que seguramente Snape terminaría encontrándonos y querrá enviarme a Azkaban por haber violado a su alumno favorito- dijo, con una expresión en el rostro que indicaba que, seguramente, no dudaba que Snape fuera capaz de hacer eso.

Draco rió con ganas, conociendo a Snape, no solo lo acusaría de eso, sino añadiría cosas tales como secuestro y tortura, sin mencionar que Gryffindor perdería todos los puntos que había reunido a lo largo del año.

-Por lo tanto- dijo, mientras comenzaba a abrochar los botones de su camisa y dando una rápida mirada a su reloj, -ya que aun es temprano, iré a dar unas cuentas vueltas por ahí diciendo que me quedé dormido-.

-Un momento, no pensarás dejarme aquí…así, ¿verdad?- le dijo haciendo un gran énfasis en la palabra "así".

Harry lanzó una sonora carcajada, y, por la expresión de su rostro, Draco habría podido jurar que la idea ya había cruzado por su mente.

-No puedo negar que, nada me gustaría más- le dijo con un gesto travieso, -me encantaría continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo una vez que terminara la fiesta, sin embargo, nadie me garantiza que estés dispuesto a… portarte tan bien como lo has hecho Malfoy, y, por otro lado, no me gustaría que nadie te encontrara así mientras yo no estoy, y se aprovechara de la situación; estoy seguro que eres conciente que mas de una… y uno- añadió en el último momento, -no dudarían ni un momento en cumplir contigo varias de sus fantasías al encontrarte tan…dispuesto-.

-No te preocupes, en diez minutos aproximadamente, lo que te mantiene sujeto a la cama desaparecerá, y serás libre de irte- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Draco lo miró con una expresión de incredulidad, si se encontraba tan "dispuesto" era únicamente por su culpa, además, el no quería irse sin que quedara todo claro entre ambos, aunque no podía negar que Harry tenía razón; Draco sabía perfectamente que muchos en ese castillo deseaban tener una aventura con él, y, existía la posibilidad de que cualquiera pasará frente a ese cuarto deseando toparse con él desnudo y a su disposición.

-No me refería precisamente a esto- le dijo mientras jalaba del material que lo mantenía cautivo, -sino a…eso- añadió indicándole con su mirada que dirigiera la suya hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo, donde cierta parte de su anatomía exigía atención urgente.

Harry no pudo evitar volver a reír al darse cuenta de la situación de Draco, realmente no podía encontrarse mas dispuesto de lo que estaba, aunque estos pensamientos rápidamente se vieron sustituidos por el deseo que comenzaba a llenar su cuerpo y que, para su mala suerte, se estaba concentrando en su entrepierna.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Harry logró apartar su mirada del miembro de Draco, pero no tuvo el mismo éxito cuando intento calmar su excitación, después de lanzar una pequeña maldición que solo él pudo escuchar, comenzó a hablar.

-Me temo que no puedo ayudarte con eso Malfoy, si lo hiciera, ten por seguro que no saldríamos de aquí hasta mañana, y eso es algo que no puedo permitirme hacer, tendrás que encargarte de ello tú solo- lamentablemente, mientras decía todo esto sus ojos habían vuelto al objeto de su deseo provocando que su cuerpo lo comenzara a traicionar.

Ante la mirada de enojo que Draco comenzaba a dirigirle añadió -Además, tú no eres el único con ese problema ahora Malfoy- dijo señalándose a si mismo.

Draco no pudo evitar volver a sonreír, si él tenía que sufrir que Harry lo hiciera también, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse a que se debía la rápida reacción de sus cuerpos: su juventud, su deseo, su amor, el hecho de ser magos, o tal vez, una mezcla de todo.

En ese momento, Harry estaba poniéndose con cierta dificultad los boxers, ya que su notoria erección estaba dificultando un poco el proceso, una vez que terminó, continuó con el pantalón, el cuál supuso un nuevo reto para el Gryffindor; realmente era muy molesto, pero, no tenía otro remedio que aguantar, por último, se colocó la túnica encima y recogió los restos de la de Draco, los cuáles con un pequeño hechizo quedaron reducidos a un tamaño perfecto para guárdalos en el interior de su bolsillo, al igual que ambas varitas que quedaron perfectamente ocultas bajo la túnica.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó, -¿se puede saber lo que pretendes al llevarte mis cosas?-.

-Un simple recuerdo de lo que sucedió Malfoy- le dijo, volviendo a fijar su vista en su cuerpo, -te devolveré tu varita mañana antes de irnos-.

Por un momento, Draco no fue capaz de decir nada, pero al ver como Harry comenzaba a caminar de una manera un tanto extraña hacia la puerta, lo detuvo.

-¿Acaso esperas que camine desnudo por todo el castillo?- le preguntó.

-Sería algo interesante de ver, ¿no te parece?- le contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tal vez, así todo el colegio podrá darse cuenta de lo que… puedo ofrecer- le dijo con un brillo malicioso en los ojos, que logró terminar de golpe con la sonrisa de Harry, el cuál, sacó su varita e hizo aparecer algo negro sobre la silla que aun se encontraba en la habitación.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado- le dijo, retomando su camino hacia la puerta, sin embargo, en el último momento, pareció arrepentirse y regresó sentándose al lado de Draco.

-Que te quede claro Malfoy, que a partir de hoy, eres mío- le dijo con un tono duro, sin embargo su expresión se suavizo mientras comenzaba a acariciar su rostro.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, para terminar posando sus labios sobre los de Draco, fue un beso diferente a los anteriores, lento, lleno de dulzura, la lengua de Harry se abrió paso entre sus labios, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, ninguna lucha se estableció entre ambas, se acariciaron y juntos, disfrutaron de la sensación antes de que Harry diera por terminado el beso.

-Yo también te amo- le dijo en un susurro antes de levantarse y salir rápidamente de la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry se metió en la primer aula que encontró vacía, conciente de que no podía presentarse en el Gran Comedor, donde sería el centro de atención de todos, con el problema que tenía entre sus piernas.

Desabrochó su pantalón y bajó sus boxers junto con este, al fin su gran erección había quedado libre y sin perder ni un solo segundo dirigió sus manos hacia su miembro erecto, comenzando a masturbarse. Definitivamente no podía compararse a la sensación de estar dentro de Draco, pero no podía regresar a que este se encargara de su problema, por lo que cerrando los ojos y aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos, concentró cada parte de su ser en lo que había vivido momentos antes, alcanzando el clímax después de unos minutos derramándose en sus manos y gritando del nombre de Draco.

Con un movimiento de su varita, se limpió y esperó unos momentos para regular el ritmo de su respiración, cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie podría darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, salió del aula y dirigió sus pasos hacia el Gran Comedor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La fiesta estaba en su mejor momento, la banda tocando y todos los alumnos bailando y divirtiéndose, parecía que lograría entrar sin ser notado, así, cuando alguien por fin se diera cuenta de su presencia, podría decir que había estado ahí todo el tiempo; en un rincón de la pista, Harry pudo distinguir a la que, supuestamente sería su pareja esa noche, estaba muy bien acompañada por lo que pudo ver, bailando junto a un miembro del equipo de quidditch de su propia casa, Harry se alegró al verlos, después de todo, los dos habían logrado estar al lado de las personas que deseaban. De pronto, Harry alcanzó a ver a sus dos mejores amigos, estaban juntos al lado de la mesa que parecía contener las bebidas, sin dudarlo un momento, se acercó hacia ellos, sorprendiéndose al ver como Ron haciendo gala de una caballerosidad que jamás creyó posible, le servía a Hermione lo que parecía ser una cerveza de mantequilla y luego, cuidadosamente, retiraba una silla para que esta pudiera sentarse, Harry sonrió ante la escena, definitivamente esos dos se amaban, y ahora el podía entender lo que sentían cada que estaban juntos.

-¡Harry, hasta que apareces, ¿Dónde habías estado?-.

-_Bien_- pensó Harry, -_definitivamente, jamás lograría engañar a Hermione, ella si que se había dado cuenta de su ausencia_-.

-¿Yo?- preguntó –_claro que tu idiota, ¿a que otro Harry conoce?_-.

-Bueno, yo me quedé dormido Hermione- le dijo con un tono que habría convencido a cualquiera, menos claro a su mejor amiga.

-Si, claro, y Ron y yo estábamos en la biblioteca- le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Bueno muchachos, voy por algo de comer, ¿quieres algo linda?- le preguntó Ron a Hermione con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro-.

-Gracias amor, pero así estoy bien- contesto, dirigiéndole una sonrisa igual a la de Ron, pero que cambió por una expresión seria en cuanto volvió a fijarse en Harry quién le sonreía inocentemente.

-Está bien, ¿y tú amigo?- preguntó dirigiéndose ahora a Harry.

-Gracias Ron, pero yo iré dentro de unos momentos, en cuanto termine de hablar con tu linda novia-.

Sin decir más, Ron se fue hacia la comida, dejando solos a Harry y Hermione.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Hermione relajando un poco su expresión.

-¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos de haberle dicho a Ron- le dijo mientras seguía con la vista el camino de Ron y veía como este devoraba de un solo bocado un pastelillo.

-¡Harry!-.

Dirigiéndole una sonrisa, Harry se levantó y tomó una cerveza de mantequilla, la cual se bebió antes de volver a hablar.

-Creo que nunca volveré a disfrutarla como antes- dijo mas para él que para Hermione.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Hermione extrañada.

-Nada, olvídalo- contestó mientras volvía a mirar a Ron, consiguiendo que Hermione también lo hiciera, -creo que después de todo tenías razón, apenas ha terminado de asimilar lo que siento como para ir y contarle lo de esta noche, ¿no crees?.-

-Realmente, él te habría acompañado e intentado persuadirte de no hacer nada, ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?-.

-Después de que ustedes dos hayan pasado un momento muy agradable juntos que haga que el se tome las cosas con calma- le dijo antes de recibir un golpe por parte de Hermione.

-Tendrás que buscar otro momento para hacerlo Harry Potter- dijo mirándolo severamente, -¿debo suponer entonces que todo salió bien?- preguntó relajando su expresión.

-Más que bien diría yo- dijo sonriendo y recordando lo que había vivido.

Hermione pareció darse cuenta de la expresión embobada de Harry por lo que abriendo los ojos y adoptando un gesto de sorpresa, exclamó:

-¡Harry James Potter! ¿se puede saber que fue lo que hiciste?-.

-Solo unas pequeñas modificaciones al plan inicial- le dijo mientras le sonreía y comenzaba a encaminarse hacia los bocadillos.

-Hermione- dijo antes de estar lo suficientemente lejos.

-¿Si?- preguntó aun sin salir de su asombro.

-Remuérdame darte un buen regalo por aprender y enseñarme Legimencia-.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto, Draco acababa de recobrar su libertad, lo primero que hizo fue estirarse y tratar de relajar un poco sus músculos, después dirigió su vista ante su principal problema a resolver. Suspirando con resignación decidió terminar con lo que Harry había empezado y se había negado a terminar, comenzó a deslizar sus manos por su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos e imaginando que eran las de Harry, al alcanzar su miembro, acarició la punta mientras dejaba escapar un gemido, para después comenzar a acariciar lentamente moviendo su mano de arriba abajo, poco a poco, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, mientras su mente se encargaba de recrear los momentos vividos al lado del hombre que amaba, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el final, recordó el último beso que Harry le había dado, donde le había transmitido una gran cantidad de sentimientos, y, finalmente la mirada que le había dirigido al momento de decirle que lo amaba, esto fue suficiente para que Draco terminara entre su mano, gritando el nombre de Harry, como momentos antes este lo había hecho.

Una vez que se hubo recuperado, Draco se dedicó a observar bien la habitación en la que se encontraba, deteniendo su mirada en la silla que contenía la túnica que Harry había dejado para él, por lo menos el color estaba bien. Después, Draco se reincorporó, sintiendo un pequeño dolor al sentarse, que le hizo confirmar que lo que acababa de vivir no había sido producto de su imaginación, fue en ese momento que se percató que la cama en la que se encontraba, contaba con los colores de Gryffindor tanto en las almohadas, como en las sábanas y demás accesorios, incluso tenía un pequeño león grabado en la cabecera, Draco volvió a reír, aunque tampoco pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo, le hubiera gustado que hubiera algo un poco mas Slytherin, nada mas acabo de pensarlo, una serpiente apareció alrededor del león.

-Mucho mejor- pensó para si.

Con este pensamiento, Draco por fin abandonó la cama, dirigiéndose hasta la silla con el fin de ponerse la túnica y salir de ahí, cuando estaba a tan solo un paso de ella, se dio cuenta de que había una nota sobre la túnica, con el corazón comenzando a latir rápidamente, la tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a leerla.

_Draco:_

_Espero que la túnica sea de tu agrado y te sirva para recordar lo que acabamos de vivir. Cuida tus pensamientos. Te amo._

_Harry Potter_

_P.D. A partir de mañana estaré viviendo solo en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place._

Dracó sonrío, pensando en que muy pronto iría a hacerle una pequeña visita a Harry, y, al fin, si nada se lo impedía cumpliría con su deseo de hacerle el amor. Dobló la nota cuidadosamente y se dispuso a guardarla en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica, cuando la desdobló, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una túnica del propio Harry, ya que tenía bordadas en el cuello, las iniciales HP, sonriendo se la puso y durante un momento imaginó lo absurdo que se vería si de repente apareciera en el Gran Comedor luciendo una túnica de Gryffindor, justo cuando se disponía a guardar la nota, recordó tres palabras que había en ella y a las que no les había prestado mucha atención.

-Cuida tus pensamientos- volvió a leer, al tiempo que su mente lo comprendía todo.

-Me la vas a pagar Potter- se dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

FIN

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Qué tal, les gustó? Espero que me lo hagan saber con sus reviews, realmente se los voy a agradecer, he pensando seriamente en hacer un epílogo con la "venganza de Draco" digo, no podemos dejarlo sin cumplir su sueño, ¿no les parece? Aunque se hacerlo, me tendrían que esperar un poco, ya que el lunes vuelvo a la universidad, y pues a estudiar se ha dicho, pero ustedes díganme si les gustaría leerlo y si quieren algo en especial, pues tal vez pueda hacerlo :p

**gata89**Muchas gracias, me da mucho gusto que sigas el fic y sobre todo que te este gustando la manera en la que se desarrolla todo.

**Danybel**Jajaja, te doy toda la razón, ambos son perfectos

**Luzy Snape**Disculpa por la tardanza, y también por hacerlos sufrir pero, eso le da mas emoción a la historia, ¿no te parece?

**ROMINADARK**Gracias por tus comentarios, realmente eso ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo, espero que el final te haya gustado.

**Vampisandi**Aquí lo tienes, ojalá te haya gustado.

**Wakatta**Jajaja, ya lo creo que el mas impaciente aquí es Draco, muchas gracias por tus comentarios


	6. Epílogo Parte l

Bueno, he vuelto después de meses de ausencia, por lo que les pido una disculpa enorme, pero la universidad estuvo bastante pesada, esta semana ha sido la última y me dispongo a volver a mi casa al fin, y ustedes se preguntaran, ¿porqué tardó tanto? Bueno, tenía la idea muy clara en mi mente, pero no podía llegar y sentarme tranquilamente a escribir puesto que siempre había algo o alguien que me lo impedía, pero ahora si aquí esta, antes de que nada debo advertirles que me quedó un poco largo, como es mi costumbre, pienso que será un one-shot o algo de unas 10 páginas y me sale un mounstruo, me pregunto que pasará el día que realmente quiera hacer un gran fic, y respecto a esto quiero hablarles, les pido que, si no es mucho pedir, lean las notas al final de la primera parte del epílogo, (si no me maten , lo he tenido que dividir, pero les gustará ya lo verán, o al menos eso espero) en dichas notas les pongo las ideas para nuevos fics ya que quiero que ustedes que han sido tan amables de leerme y tenerme paciencia sean quienes decidan que es lo que quieren leer, y aquel que reciba mas votos por así decirlo pues será el que pronto verán aquí publicado. Por último les agradezco infinitamente por todos su reviews, al final del capítulo también encontrarán la respuesta de los mismos, ahora sin mas, los dejo con la primera parte del epílogo que deben estar muriendo por leer.

----------

A pasado un año, y Harry y Draco recuerdan el inicio de su relación luego de una venganza poco usual por parte del rubio, después de todo, él es un Malfoy, y Harry tenía que aprender que, con un Malfoy, nadie juega…

**Epílogo**

Grimmauld Place, ubicación de la antigua mansión Black, ahora, desde hace más de un año, hogar de uno de los magos más famosos de la historia: Harry Potter. En el pasado, admirada por su belleza y majestuosidad, ahora, azotada por el paso del tiempo, simplemente se ha convertido en un lugar agradable para vivir gracias a las arduas sesiones de limpieza dirigidas por Molly Weasley, y al gran número de hechizos aplicados para deshacerse de cosas y objetos indeseables aplicados por la mejor amiga del joven mago. Sin embargo, no es su apariencia o lo que contiene lo que hace especial a esta casa, sino las actividades que tienen lugar en el interior, especialmente en la recamara principal, y que, se repiten, día a día y noche tras noche…

Dos cuerpos entrelazados, unidos por algo más que el deseo y la lujuria, sino por el amor que existe en sus corazones; pieles rozándose, sudores mezclándose, y gemidos y jadeos que inundan la habitación emitidos por los dos moradores que noche tras noche se demuestran su amor hasta el amanecer. Débiles susurros, palabras incoherentes y algunos "Te amo" que se pierden en la inmensidad de la habitación. Dos amantes que por medio de sus cuerpos demuestran sus sentimientos, brindándose el mayor placer que alguien pueda imaginar. Dos enemigos que aun en la cama buscan hacerse del poder y dominar a su acompañante, hacerlo gemir, gritar, suplicar por una caricia, por un beso, por obtener su liberación. Dos amigos que, cómplices, prueban cosas nuevas cada noche, disfrutando al máximo de cada experiencia adquirida. Piel pálida y morena, cada una recorrida y memorizada por el otro, infinidad de veces. Un Gryffindor y un Slytherin, eternos enemigos que no dudan en hacer el amor cada que lo desean. Un sangre limpia y un mestizo, cuyas diferencias quedan olvidadas al momento de sentirse el uno al otro. Un Potter y un Malfoy…

---------------

La noche del 30 julio, momentos antes del cumpleaños número 19 de Harry Potter, esta actividad estaba siendo realizada por los dos jóvenes, después de todo, que mejor regalo podría recibir que estar siendo penetrado, justo en ese momento, por el hombre que amaba, por Draco Malfoy…

Harry se encontraba jadeando, incapaz de abrir los ojos víctima del placer tan grande que lo embargaba al sentir a Draco dentro de él, sus manos aferrándose a la espalda del rubio, quién lo embestía con furia pues ya sabía que de este modo, su pequeño león disfrutaba mas; sus piernas rodeando la cintura de Draco, buscando aumentar el contacto e impedir que este se alejara de él mas de lo necesario.

¡Por Merlín! Si hubiera sabido lo que Draco era capaz de hacer con su "pequeño amigo" no habría dudado en permitir que le hiciera el amor la primera vez. Draco odiaba que Harry se refiriera de ese modo a su miembro, pues, como le había repetido muchas veces, no era una palabra que le hiciera justicia en lo más mínimo. Si bien el miembro de Harry era más largo y aun aunque Draco amara sentirlo en su interior, el suyo era más grueso, y Harry no podía menos que rendirse ante él cada vez que sus paredes estrechas se encontraban alrededor del miembro del rubio.

Esta discusión, los había llevado al momento actual. Harry, como de costumbre, se había divertido a costa de Draco, asegurándole que, al ser su cumpleaños, estaría obligado a cumplir cualquier capricho y fantasía que él quisiera realizar. Draco por su parte, fingiendo un aire ofendido había dicho que no era su juguete sexual para cumplir cada cosa que a él, un Gryffindor arrogante se le ocurriera hacer. Decidido a probar la paciencia de Draco, Harry había comenzado a hacer a lo largo del día comentarios "totalmente inocentes" en su opinión dirigidos hacia la hombría del rubio, este, había aguantado con la frialdad digna de un Malfoy todos estos ataques, recordándose que ya tendría tiempo de hacerle tragar cada una de sus palabras y, demostrarle una vez mas, de que estaba hecho Draco Malfoy.

Fue en la noche, después de haber pasado todo un día sin hacer el amor, por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, que Draco no pudo resistir más, y, después de que Harry sugiriera la idea de que tal vez fuera incapaz de seguir con el ritmo que habían mantenido a lo largo de ese año, y que "su pequeño amigo" podría necesitar un descanso, que Draco se había lanzado sobre él, derribándolo en la cama arrancándole los pantalones y prácticamente violándolo sobre esta. De más está decir, que Harry disfrutó enormemente la situación, un año atrás había descubierto cuanto le gustaba ser sometido por Draco Malfoy, y, conmemorando esa fecha, había decido provocarlo hasta ese punto.

Una vez que Draco había descargado sobre Harry parte de su furia, frustración y pasión inicial, terminó de quitarle y quitarse la ropa lentamente, torturándolo con el fin de enseñarle quién era el que mandaba. Lo había besado y acariciado meticulosamente, había recorrido cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo con sus manos, boca y lengua, dejando completamente olvidada la erección de Harry, puesto que había impedido que este se tocara a si mismo manteniendo sus manos ocupadas en algunas secciones de su propio cuerpo, tales como sus pezones y su miembro que se erguía orgulloso esperando impacientemente por volver a invadir la estrecha cavidad de Harry.

Justo cuando notó que Harry sería incapaz de seguir soportando su tortura, y solo por el hecho de que él mismo no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza de esperar más, se había aferrado a su cadera, separando sus piernas rápidamente, y, sin más preparación que la que le había brindado con su lengua momentos antes, lo invadió de una sola embestida al tiempo que lo besaba inmediatamente recibiendo en su boca el profundo gemido, mezcla de dolor pero sobre todo de un gran placer, emitido por Harry.

Harry no había tardado en responder a su beso, permitiéndole al instante el acceso a su lengua, al tiempo que él mismo recorría con la suya la boca de Draco, ahogando los gemidos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta al sentir a Draco moverse rápidamente en su interior, Draco entraba y salía, golpeándolo con fuerza con cada embestida, tocando frecuentemente un punto dentro de Harry que lo hacía removerse en la cama y gritar de vez en cuando incapaz de soportar tanto placer. No había tardado en envolver con sus piernas la cintura de Draco, impidiendo que este se retirara completamente de él con cada movimiento, y, al mismo tiempo apretando contra si su cuerpo con la esperanza de sentirlo aun más dentro de él. Las manos de Harry se aferraban a su espalda, en ocasiones demasiado fuerte cada que sentía a Draco golpeándolo de nuevo, ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de esto, ya sería mañana, cuando se estuvieran bañando juntos que Harry descubriría los daños causados en la espalda de su amante y con besos y caricias se encargaría de recompensarlo. De vez en cuando una de sus manos se aferraba a su nuca, jalando los cabellos rubios de esta, incitando a Draco a que fuera aun más rápido y, de ser posible mucho más duro, de manera que las oleadas de placer que ese punto dentro de él transmitían a todo su cuerpo, fueran más intensas.

Las manos de Draco no permanecían quietas, se movían por todo el cuerpo de Harry antes de que una de ellas se apiadara de la erección palpitante de este y se dedicara a atenderla al mismo ritmo que las embestidas que le prodigaba, de una manera casi dolorosa, Draco se dedicaba a acariciar su miembro con fuerza, a pellizcar sus testículos de vez en cuando, y a jugar con su glande dándole pequeños pellizcos antes de volver a envolverlo en su mano y continuar con la fricción. Harry no podía mas que agradecer la enorme suerte que tenía al tener a Draco dentro de él en ese momento, no solo por el hecho de que era un amante maravilloso y un verdadero dios del sexo, sino por el hecho de contar con su amor, de saber que el era y siempre sería el único hombre en su vida. Con este pensamiento Harry había comenzado a elevar sus caderas buscando un mayor contacto, cosa que resultaba prácticamente imposible ya que, ni siquiera un alfiler cabría entre sus cuerpos en ese momento.

Los labios de Draco, se habían detenido en el cuello de Harry, permitiéndole a este realizar una exploración del suyo propio; desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos Harry había encontrado adictivo el sabor y la sensibilidad del cuello del rubio, por lo que lo devoraba con verdadera gula, dejando marcas profundas en este que ya se encargaría de atender al día siguiente; desde que Harry había entrado en su vida, Draco Malfoy no había vuelto a ver su cuello libre de alguna marca roja que le dejara claro a todo el mundo que él tenía un dueño; Draco era mucho mas discreto, el también solía marcar como propio el cuerpo de Harry en lugares tales como sus pezones, su espalda baja y sus glúteos.

La mano libre de Draco, se encargaba en ese momento de pellizcar los pezones de Harry, dejándolos aun mas sensibles, rojos y erectos de lo que solían estarlo; mientras tanto, Harry con sus piernas aun alrededor de Draco y sus manos en su espalda y nuca seguía devorando su cuello y disfrutando de la sensación de sentir a Draco atendiendo su erección e invadiéndolo al mismo tiempo. Sabía que el final estaba cerca, puesto que había sentido como Draco había acelerado aun más sus embestidas y las caricias que le daba eran mucho más rudas.

Draco se separó del cuello de Harry, y por consiguiente alejando a Harry del propio, quién abrió los ojos un tanto extrañado y con cierta dificultad, un contacto visual surgió entre ellos, mas los movimientos de Draco dentro y sobre el miembro de Harry no cesaron. Harry pudo distinguir la calidez y el amor en esos ojos grises y no pudo menos que sonreírle, y, aun cuando dudaba que alguna palabra pudiera salir de su boca en esos momentos, lo intentó.

-Te…te…a…amo-. Dijo entre jadeos y con la respiración entrecortada, Draco le sonrió de vuelta, al tiempo que capturaba sus labios con los propios en un profundo beso, hubiera querido contestarle, pero para él resultaba imposible hablar cuando estaba compartiendo esa clase de intimidad con Harry. Harry cesó un poco el agarre que tenía sobre la cintura de Draco, permitiéndole a este salir completamente de él y volver a entrar con una fuerte embestida que alcanzó la próstata de Harry provocando que este mordiera un poco los labios de Draco y contrajera sus paredes alrededor de él, este, incapaz de sentir esa maravillosa presión, expulsó todo su semen en el interior de Harry quién hizo lo mismo en la mano de Draco y entre sus cuerpos. Draco permaneció dentro de él, con su rostro hundido en su cuello, aun cuando Harry lo soltó del agarre que ejercían sus piernas permitiéndole salir en el momento que lo deseara, intentando normalizar su respiración mientras Harry se encontraba disfrutando de la sensación de sentir ese líquido caliente que tanto le gustaba recorrer su interior.

Una vez que Draco se hubo recuperado, y, aun sin abandonar el interior de Harry, levantó su rostro lo suficiente para ver a Harry, quién se encontraba sonriéndole divertido como preguntándole si no pensaba salir nunca de ahí.

Draco volvió a sonreírle y a darle un rápido beso, a la vez que se movía un poco arrancando un débil gemido por parte de Harry; Draco volvió a sonreír adoptando la misma expresión que había observado en Harry momentos antes.

-No puedes negar que te encanta tenerme así Potter-.

-No te confíes tanto Malfoy- le dijo con una sonrisa. –Yo bien podría…mmm…- se interrumpió al sentir a Draco volverse a mover dentro de él.

-Decías Potter- contestó sonriendo aun más y mirándolo con una llama de deseo que parecía crecer por segundos.

-Eres un maldito hurón arrogante-.

-¿Así que eso es lo que piensas de mí eh?- preguntó, -me temo que tengo que enseñarte un par de cosas aun Potter- le dijo antes de volver a moverse.

Harry gimió, notando como su miembro y el de Draco comenzaban a despertar nuevamente. Draco sonrió pues el había notado lo mismo.

-No te molestes en contestar Potter, alguien más me ha contestado por ti- le dijo dirigiendo una mirada significativa a su parte baja.

-Te estás aprovechando de la situación-.

-Pero te encanta-.

-Eres un arrogante y presumido-.

-Pero aun así me amas-.

Harry no pudo menos que sonreír, Draco tenía razón, lo amaba, aun cuando a veces se comportara como un Slytherin consentido y caprichoso o como un hurón arrogante. Justo cuando se disponía a contestarle, un reloj cercano a ellos sonó, indicándoles a ambos, que, oficialmente, Harry acababa de cumplir 19 años.

-Feliz cumpleaños amor- dijo Draco con un tono dulce que únicamente Harry había escuchado, y que, aun así, era raro que Draco empleara.

-Gracias- contestó Harry al tiempo que lo atraía hacia el para besarlo.

-Te amo- dijo Draco una vez que el beso finalizó.

-Y yo a ti- respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Draco volvió a removerse dentro de Harry, pero, contrario a lo que este esperaba, salió de él, provocando un gemido por parte de Harry y una sensación de vacío; Draco percibió esto en la expresión de Harry, por lo que se apresuró a sonreírle y a recostarse a su lado, rodeándolo con sus brazos; Harry no tardó en acomodarse en su pecho puesto que esto le permitía un fácil acceso al cuello del rubio, quién no pudo evitar reír al notar como Harry comenzaba a besarlo.

-Tú nunca te cansas, ¿eh?-.

-De ti, nunca- respondió con una sonrisa antes de seguir con su tarea.

Draco miró el reloj, que ahora indicaba las 12:05 y no pudo evitar que acudieran a su mente los recuerdos de lo sucedido un año atrás, sonrió con malicia al recordarlo.

-Harry-.

-Mmm- respondió este que no se había molestado en separar los labios de su cuello.

Draco volvió a reír, cada día amaba más a su pequeño león.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó hace un año?-.

Harry dejó de besar el cuello de Draco, al tiempo que lo miraba y con un tono que Draco no atinó a identificar en un primer momento dijo:

-Como no hacerlo…-.

-…creí, creí que te había perdido para siempre-.

Draco pudo identificar en esta ocasión el tono en el que había hablado Harry, era miedo, dolor y arrepentimiento. No tardo en besarlo, transmitiéndole con esto todo el amor que sentía por él.

-Me refiero a tu cumpleaños- dijo.

Harry sonrió.

-Claro que lo recuerdo.

---------------------------------------------

/Flashback/

Era una noche como todas en Inglaterra, una noche del 30 de julio, Harry Potter se encontraba en su cama jadeando y gimiendo sin control, un nombre escapaba de sus labios de vez en cuando, un nombre que, nadie se hubiera imaginado llegaría a ser pronunciado de esa forma por él. Noche tras noche, Harry vivía el mismo patrón desde que había dejado Hogwarts, durante el día realizaba todas sus actividades con la esperanza de ver aparecer en cualquier momento la figura de Draco Malfoy, sin embargo, la noche llegaba y él no tenía mas remedio que irse a la cama solo y soñar con que su rubio amante le hacía el amor sin cesar.

Como si de un castigo se hubiera tratado, Harry siempre soñaba que el Slytherin lograba concretar su plan: hacerle el amor todas las veces que fueran necesarias hasta lograr que Harry admitiera que lo amaba; lo cierto es, que Harry disfrutaba enormemente de estos sueños hasta que despertaba violentamente dándose cuenta que una parte de su cuerpo requería de atención urgente.

_Draco lo besaba sin control mientras su miembro entraba y salía de él con furia, sujetaba sus manos sobre su cabeza, impidiendo que este lo tocara mas de lo necesario, sin embargo, le permitía explorar con su lengua cada rincón de su boca. La fricción entre sus cuerpos era enorme, Harry podía sentir su miembro erecto rozando una y otra vez el abdomen musculoso y duro del Slytherin, adoraba esa sensación, pero adoraba más sentirlo dentro de él._

_Movimientos acelerados y dos cuerpos extremadamente calientes, víctimas del deseo y la pasión, ambos amantes al borde del orgasmo pero ninguno dispuesto a rendirse._

_-Dilo- repetía el joven Malfoy a la vez que lo embestía una vez más._

_La mente de Harry parecía ir a un lugar diferente cada vez que Draco lo tomaba de esa manera impidiéndole realizar cualquier pensamiento lógico y coherente en esa situación, su cuerpo entero estaba entregado a las sensaciones que Draco se encargaba de transmitir a cada rincón de este, y lo único que Harry sabía era que, si lo admitía, él se iría inmediatamente._

_-No- decía el moreno con la voz ronca por el deseo y de la manera más firme y convincente que le era posible. Draco sabía, sabía que Harry moría por decirlo pero el miedo a perderlo era superior a él, después de todo era un Malfoy, y nadie podía resistirse a sus encantos._

_Draco observaba como Harry se removía debajo de él, buscando aumentar la fricción entre sus cuerpos, disfrutaba al ver como el gran salvador del mundo mágico, el niño que vivió, aquel que había derrotado al que no debe ser nombrado definitivamente, no era capaz de resistirse a un toque suyo y mucho menos al hecho de que le hiciera el amor cuando quisiera. Aumentó sus embestidas, dispuesto a escuchar las palabras que tanto deseaba salir de la boca del Gryffindor._

_Con un rápido movimiento en medio de fuertes gemidos, Draco había salido y entrado por última vez dentro de Harry derramándose completamente en su interior, al sentir esto, el cuerpo del moreno se había tensado y había apretado sus paredes alrededor del miembro del rubio al tiempo que se derramaba manchando con su semen el abdomen de ambos. _

_Por último, como si una fuerza que iba mas allá de su voluntad lo obligara, terminaba diciendo lo que tanto anhelaba el Slytherin._

_-Te amo- gritaba al tiempo que abría sus ojos y dirigía su mirada hacia Draco que, tras dedicarle una expresión cargada de autosuficiencia salía de su interior y desaparecía…_

En ese momento, Harry Potter se reincorporaba en su cama completamente desnudo y cubierto de sudor, respirando agitadamente y mirando a su alrededor comprobando que, nuevamente se había tratado de un sueño.

-Maldición- dijo al tiempo que se daba cuenta que, nuevamente, su miembro se encontraba completamente erguido y palpitando dolorosamente exigiendo un poco de atención; y que, nuevamente, las sábanas a su alrededor se encontraban manchadas de lo que, sin duda alguna era el resultado de la intensa actividad realizada durante su sueño.

Harry dirigió una mano hacia su miembro, rozando levemente la punta y cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por el recuerdo de sus sueños y de su única experiencia al lado de Draco; volvió a recostarse en la cama, aun con los ojos cerrados y su mano comenzando a subir y bajar a lo largo de su miembro erecto, comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos al tiempo que algunos gemidos empezaban a salir de su boca, con su otra mano comenzó a recorrer su pecho y abdomen, deteniéndose en sus pezones y pellizcándolos con fuerza imaginando que eran las manos del rubio quienes lo hacían, estaba cerca del final, un poco mas y su cuerpo obtendría la liberación que tanto necesitaba.

Fue en el momento en que el nombre de Draco escapó de sus labios que volvió a darse cuenta de la realidad, retiró inmediatamente ambas manos de su cuerpo, y gimió con dolor y frustración al verse interrumpido tan cerca del final.

Con una mirada de furia dirigida hacia su miembro, acusándolo en silencio de ser el causante de todos sus problemas, se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose hacia el baño, donde nuevamente, tomaría una ducha fría durante un largo tiempo buscando aclarar sus pensamientos y sobre todo, alejar de estos la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Draco Malfoy.

--------

Casi una hora después, Harry había abandonado el cuarto de baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que al menos 10 lechuzas se encontraban cerca de una de las ventanas de su habitación esperando ser atendidas; después de su sorpresa inicial, y tras dirigirle una mirada al reloj que descansaba al lado de la cama, se dio cuenta de que hacía mas de media hora tenía 18 años.

Sabiendo que le sería imposible volver a dormir al menos durante algún tiempo, decidió que podría ser buena idea abrir sus regalos en ese momento, aun con la toalla alrededor de su cintura, se dirigió hacia la ventana un tanto extrañado, ya que por lo general, únicamente recibía las lechuzas pertenecientes a Ron, Hermione y Hagrid. Una vez que llegó a su destino, se dio cuenta de que efectivamente ahí se encontraba Pig la lechuza de su amigo pelirrojo y Afro que era una hermosa lechuza de color rojizo que el mismo le había regalado a Hermione en su cumpleaños anterior; fue en el momento en que reconoció a una lechuza negra con pequeñas manchas blancas en el ala izquierda que su corazón dio un vuelco, aquello no podía ser posible…

Con toda la precaución de la que era capaz, había desprendido cada uno de los regalos y las cartas que transportaban las lechuzas, incluyendo aquellos que eran transportados por las tres que habían llegado mientras se dedicaba a esta tarea, los regalos de sus amigos ya habían sido colocados cuidadosamente sobre su cama a la espera de ser abiertos junto al regalo de Hagrid, que había reconocido gracias a la carta escrita con letra irregular que lo acompañaba.

Sosteniendo la toalla con firmeza y acompañado por su varita Harry tomó el primer regalo dispuesto a examinar su interior. Después de aplicar un sencillo hechizo que Hermione le había enseñado, descubrió que se trataba de una caja llena de los mejores chocolates de Honeydukes, Harry habría agradecido el gesto si el hechizo no le hubiera indicado que, acompañando a los dulces había una poderosa poción de amor.

Una vez que Harry terminó con el último regalo que habían resultado ser unos calzoncillos de seda color verde (que venían acompañados de una llave y una invitación a un lujoso hotel muggle para la noche siguiente), Harry se dirigió hacia su cama, sosteniendo firmemente su varita y su toalla, como si temiera que en cualquier momento alguno de los regalos o peor aun, alguna de las personas que los había enviado decidiera aparecer en su recamara y convertirlo en el objeto de sus deseos.

Harry se sentó y suspiro con resignación, sabía lo que debía hacer a continuación, más le parecía una verdadera pena tener que hacerlo; el último San Valentín, Harry se había enfrentado a una escena similar cuando intempestivamente un gran número de lechuzas habían entrado al gran comedor llevándole una cantidad sorprendente de regalos. Al principio se había mostrado indiferente, pues tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar como el hecho de que la batalla final con Voldemort se encontraba cada vez mas cerca. Sin embargo, después de que su mejor amigo le insistiera por horas y en vista de que las lechuzas parecían no tener fin, había llevado todos los regalos a su habitación y se había dispuesto a abrirlos, pero entonces, justo cuando se disponía a abrir el primer regalo, Hermione había entrado al dormitorio masculino y después de saludar a su novio, se había sentado a un lado de él, le había arrebatado el regalo y había murmurado un hechizo mientras lo apuntaba con su varita. Ron le había dicho que estaba paranoica una vez que esta les había explicado que se trataba de un hechizo para descubrir el interior de algo sin necesidad de abrirlo, Harry le habría dado la razón de no ser porque justo en ese momento el hechizo se encargo de reflejar un holograma de lo que parecía ser una botella, que después el propio Harry reconoció como una de las pociones de amor que Fred y George solían vender. Después de repetir ese hechizo en cada uno de los regalos Ron casi se fue de espaldas al descubrir que Harry había sido dotado de una enorme cantidad de los mas deliciosos dulces y postres del mundo mágico y muggle, lamentablemente, dichos alimentos contenían también diversas pociones de amor, sometimiento de voluntad, y una gran cantidad de afrodisíacos, que según Hermione habrían provocado que Harry tuviera deseos de hacer el amor con el mismo Snape.

Esto último había provocado que Harry se levantara como un resorte de su cama, y quemara todos los regalos frente a un muy consternado Ron y a una muy satisfecha Hermione; si bien era cierto que no todos habían presentando evidencia de contener algo peligroso para Harry, este prefería no tomar ningún riesgo, especialmente si se trataba del bienestar de su integridad física y moral.

Harry jamás imaginó que esto se repetiría en su cumpleaños, pero al parecer estaba muy equivocado puesto que mientras se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos, un par de lechuzas mas había llegado. Harry se despojó de su toalla, y tomó unos boxers que había sacado previamente, volvió a tomar su varita y se encaminó hacia la mesa en la que había depositado todos los regalos; tenía que admitir que esos calzoncillos verdes le habrían sentado bastante bien, por un momento pudo imaginarse con ellos puestos para inmediatamente después ser retirados por un Draco Malfoy impaciente por hacerle el amor.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, no quería volver a darse una ducha tan pronto, con una última mirada a la pila de regalos y de un rápido movimiento con la varita, estos desaparecieron.

Un poco mas animado, Harry volvió a su cama dispuesto a abrir los regalos de sus amigos, comenzó con el de Hagrid, quién le había enviado un libro titulado: _Las Bestias más peligrosas de Gran Bretaña_, junto a una carta en donde le decía que ahora que había salido de Hogwarts esperaba tenerlo de visita de vez en cuando. A este siguió el regalo de Ron, que resultó ser una dotación de dulces de Honeydukes, junto con una tarjeta de cumpleaños.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños viejo!_

_Quién lo diría, 18 años, siento que apenas fue ayer cuando te vi sentado en el Expreso de Hogwarts con tu expresión de no romper un plato, como si no te conociera._

_En fin, Hermione y yo iremos a verte mañana temprano, ya que no quisiste una fiesta, no te escaparas de pasar el día con tus mejores amigos, además tenemos algo muy importante que decirte, veras, nosotros, bueno… ya te enterarás mañana._

_Ron W._

_P.D. Si te preguntas porque te he enviado dulces, la razón es que no quería que te sintieras mal después de quemar todos los que seguramente, tus fans se encargarán de enviarte._

Harry sonrió, Ron tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho, así al menos podría comerse una rana de chocolate sin ningún temor, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, después, se dispuso a abrir la carta de Hermione.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!_

_No puedo creer que ahora todos tengamos 18 años, el tiempo ha pasado increíblemente rápido._

_Como supongo que Ron te habrá dicho, mañana iremos a verte y a pasar el día contigo, no tienes porque estar deprimido en un día así, como te he dicho, ya verás que todo se arreglará, además tenemos que decirte algo que estoy segura te dará mucho gusto._

_Estoy segura que mi regalo te será de mucha utilidad, aprenderás nuevas cosas y te servirá para relajarte._

_Espero que no hayas tenido muchos problemas con las lechuzas este día, aunque siendo la persona mas famosa del mundo mágico lo dudo mucho, solo no olvides el hechizo que te enseñé._

_Besos._

_Hermione_

Harry volvió a reír, Hermione seguía conociéndolo como la palma de su mano, tomó el regalo que le había enviado, el cuál estaba increíblemente pesado por lo que no le llevo mucho tiempo adivinar que se trataba de libros. Tomó el primero y su mandíbula prácticamente chocó con el piso al leer el título del primero: _La Legimancia, Oclumancia y el sexo: descubra los secretos sobre estas artes, _una vez que se recuperó de la impresión inicial, leyó el título del segundo: _Conexión sexual: mito o realidad_, enmudecido por la sorpresa vio el título del último libro: _El sexo y la mente, las armas más poderosas._

¿Pero que clase de libros eran esos? Fue lo primero que pasó por su mente, como si alguien de lo hubiera dicho, Harry llevó su mano hasta el pergamino enviado por Hermione, volvió a leer lo que había escrito en el en busca de una explicación, mas no fue hasta que lo volteo que se dio cuenta de la posdata que había incluido.

_P.D. Si te preguntas el porqué de estos libros, mira bien sus títulos y lo descubrirás, sé que te resultarán bastante útiles, especialmente el primero de ellos, por primera vez en tu vida haz lo que te digo y ponte a leer. Disculpa si no te los envíe antes pero realmente son libros difíciles de conseguir._

Harry dejó el pergamino y volvió a tomar los libros, ¿especialmente el primero? Pues claro, si parecía ser el doble de grueso de los otros dos juntos, mas decidió hacer caso a los consejos de Hermione y volvió a leer el título: _La Legimancia, Oclumancia y el sexo: descubra los secretos sobre estas artes. _Sin duda alguna se trataba de un título interesante, tal vez como Hermione le había sugerido podría serle de utilidad, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde y había comenzado a sentir como sus párpados luchaban por cerrarse, podía comenzar a leer al día siguiente, después de todo tenía tiempo de sobra.

Lamentablemente para Harry poco tiempo después de haber caído dormido, un nuevo sueño con Draco llegó a perturbar su paz, enojado consigo mismo, había despertado incluso antes de permitirle al Draco de sus sueños penetrarlo por segunda vez en la noche.

Rompiendo el silencio de la habitación con un grito de frustración al darse cuenta que no había despertado lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar sufrir una nueva erección, Harry se dio la vuelta aplastando su miembro contra las sábanas para después colocar una almohada bajo él, la cuál comenzó a embestir mientras cerraba los ojos y gritaba el nombre de Draco, momentos después Harry había terminado manchando la sábana y la almohada mas no le importó, y cayendo rendido por fin logró disfrutar de unas horas de sueño tranquilo.

--------

Al día siguiente, Harry fue despertado por los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana y que golpeaban directamente su rostro; tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para levantarse, Harry se estiró cuan largo era y con terror observó como varios pares de ojos lo observaban tendido en su cama.

Claro está que solo se trataban de ojos de lechuza, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo, incluso llegó a pensar que una de las lechuzas podría tratarse de un animago al ver la manera tan insistente en que seguía sus movimientos, menos mal que la noche anterior había olvidado quitarse los boxers antes de volver a dormir.

Tomando una toalla y recordando vagamente el sueño que acababa de tener, se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha, definitivamente, pensaba, no tardarían en salirle escamas si continuaba así.

--------

Un par de horas después, Hermione y Ron habían llegado a Grimmauld Place, acompañados de un enorme pastel y al parecer, dos regalos más.

-Felicidades Harry- había gritado Hermione corriendo a sus brazos justo como solía hacerlo. Harry no tardó en corresponder a su abrazo y en darle un leve beso en la mejilla.

-Felicidades compañero- dijo Ron una vez que Hermione liberó a Harry.

-Gracias, a los dos, realmente es muy importante para mí el que estén aquí- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No tienes que hacerlo, además, no íbamos a dejar que te quedaras aquí encerrado y solo en el día de tu cumpleaños por culpa del mal…- sin embargo Ron no pudo terminar su frase al recibir un nada disimulado golpe por parte de Hermione.

Harry se dio cuenta inmediatamente que Ron había estado a punto de decir el nombre de Draco, y probablemente de insultarlo también, agradecía el que Hermione lo hubiera interrumpido pues lo menos que quería era hablar de él en ese momento.

-Y bien, Ron es que acaso no piensas ir por las cosas que he traído para cocinarle a Harry una comida decente en su cumpleaños-.

Ante estas palabras, Ron salió como bólido de la casa y regresó unos momentos después acompañado de una gran cantidad de bolsas, por lo que Harry se apresuró a ayudarlo.

-¡Por Merlín Hermione, ¿es que acaso piensas hacer comida para todo un ejército?-.

-Claro que no Harry, pero como supuse que no habrías ido a comprar nada desde la última vez que yo misma te acompañé, decidí traerte algunas cosas-.

Dicho esto, Hermione se encaminó a la cocina cerrando la puerta tras de sí, impidiendo la entrada de Ron y Harry, ya que, como ella les dijo, el primero solo se encargaría de distraerla y querer probar todo lo que encontrara, mientras que el segundo debía descansar.

--------

Alrededor de las siete, los tres amigos se encontraban frente a la chimenea disfrutando de una cerveza de mantequilla y, en el caso de Ron, de su quinta rebanada de pastel.

-Bien, ¿es que en algún momento van a decirme la gran noticia?-.

Ron dejó el tenedor a medio camino entre el plato y su boca y volteó a ver a Hermione quién le devolvió una mirada nerviosa.

-Si, lo haremos justo ahora, pero antes…-.

Hermione le extendió a Harry uno de los paquetes que habían llevado consigo, era bastante grande y Harry sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber que había en su interior. Cuando lo abrió emitió una expresión de sorpresa.

-Esto… es…-.

-Una centella de fuego- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-No creías que le íbamos a regalar a nuestro mejor amigo únicamente dulces y unos cuantos libros, ¿cierto?- preguntó Hermione.

-Pues, realmente si, pero, ¿está era la gran sorpresa, ¿una escoba? Quiero decir, no es que me queje en lo absoluto pero…-.

-No, la sorpresa es esta- se apresuró a añadir Ron mientras le entregaba el otro paquete.

Harry dejó la escoba a su lado con mucho cuidado y tomó el regalo que Ron le ofrecía, y, con mucho cuidado retiró el papel que lo cubría. Dentro de este, no había nada mas que un par de pergaminos, extrañado, Harry los tomó y los leyó atentamente. Una vez que hubo terminado volteó a ver a sus mejores amigos con una mirada de incredulidad y sorpresa en el rostro.

-¿Ustedes?... de verdad ustedes… ¿van a…?-.

-¡¡Vamos a ser papás!- dijo Ron emocionado.

Harry sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía y no tardo en envolver en un abrazo a sus dos mejores amigos.

-Y por supuesto queremos que tú seas el padrino de nuestro hijo-.

-Y… padrino de la boda-.

-Claro que si, nada me daría mas gusto, pero ¿Cuándo, ¿cómo, ¿Qué…?-.

-Bien, no creo que sería necesario explicarte como Harry, pero la boda será en un mes, y este pequeño Wesley nacerá dentro de siete meses y medio.

-Vaya, me da mucho gusto por ustedes, de verdad, merecen ser felices- dijo Harry con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

-Bien, ahora si me permites, iré por otra rebanada de ese delicioso pastel, ¿quieren algo?- dijo Ron.

-No gracias- respondieron los otros al mismo tiempo y observaron como Ron comenzaba a alejarse hacia la cocina.

-Tú también mereces ser feliz Harry, y te aseguro que vas a serlo-.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso Hermione? No he sabido nada de él en un mes, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, es como si…- mas se detuvo, incapaz de decir lo que tanto lo había atormentado ese tiempo.

-Estoy segura que te sigue amando Harry, un sentimiento así no se puede ir de un día para otro y menos por lo que tu hiciste, no quiero decir que estuvo bien, ya que debiste aclarar las cosas, pero al menos sabe que lo amas, y no es como si el no hubiera planeado hacer exactamente lo mismo contigo-.

-Ya no estoy tan seguro Hermione, si es así, ¿porqué no ha venido? Él sabe donde estoy-.

-Vamos Harry, ya lo conoces, puede amarte mas que a su vida ¿pero sigue siendo un orgulloso no es así? Quizá solo trata de hacerte sufrir un poco, puede tener cosas que atender, recuerda que no quedó en una buena situación después de lo que pasó con sus padres-.

-Si, lo sé, he pensado todo eso mil veces pero, aun así es difícil-.

-Lo sé Harry, pero todo se solucionará, ya verás, y sino aparece pronto te juro que yo misma te ayudaré a buscarlo hasta debajo de las piedras-.

-Y yo haré lo mismo si es necesario, aunque no podrás evitar que le de un par de golpes por hacer sufrir así a mi mejor amigo- dijo Ron quién en ese momento había vuelto con su plato de pastel en la mano.

Harry sonrió.

-Gracias amigos, no sé que haría sin ustedes-.

-Probablemente ahora estarías muerto, o secuestrado, o…-.

-¡¡Ron!- lo regañó Hermione.

-Lo siento, lo siento, solo era una broma.

-No lo regañes Hermione, él tiene razón, sin ustedes estaría perdido-.

-Lo ves Hermione, somos importantes-.

Hermione no pudo menos que sonreír, sabía que Ron decía toda esa sarta de estupideces para animar a Harry, y realmente se lo agradecía, pero sabía que era hora de cambiar el tema.

-Y dinos Harry, ¿te irás de viaje como nos habías contado?-.

-Si, me iré una semana, aun no sé muy bien a donde, solo sé que necesito descansar de todo esto y alejarme de aquí unos días-.

-¿Sabes que cuentas con nosotros, verdad?-.

-Si, lo sé, gracias-.

-Bien, entonces, no estorbamos más, seguramente tienes que arreglar muchas cosas y deshacerte de los regalos que te habrán llegado en estas horas, así es que, nos vamos- dijo Ron alegremente.

-No te preocupes por los regalos, me encargué de ellos con un hechizo, pero Ron tiene razón debes preparar tus cosas y además luces cansado, ¿no has dormido bien estos días?-.

Harry suspiró, era imposible engañar a Hermione.

-He tenido algunos problemas para dormir últimamente, además las lechuzas de ayer no fueron de gran ayuda, pero te aseguro que hoy descansaré- dijo sonriendo.

Hermione lo miró satisfecha y de despidió de él con un abrazo y un beso, al igual que Ron que lo abrazó dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

--------

Harry subió a su habitación, y comprobó con gran alegría que no había ni una sola lechuza dentro de esta. Hermione siempre hacía que su vida fuera más fácil, y estaba feliz al saber que estaba al lado de alguien como Ron, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas llegar a ser tan feliz como lo eran ellos.

Los días habían resultado ser bastante calurosos, razón por la cuál Harry había optado por dormir desnudo, aunque también estaba el hecho de que resultaba bastante incómodo despertar a media noche con una erección a su máxima potencia y sentir contra su piel la molesta tela de su ropa.

Harry comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa lentamente, puesto que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para desnudarse y pensar claramente sobre un sin número de cosas que tenía en la cabeza; una vez que terminó esto, lanzó los zapatos hacia un extremo de la habitación sin cuidado alguno, y posteriormente se deshizo de los calcetines, teniendo que dar una serie de brincos extraños en su lucha por mantener el equilibrio mientras lo hacía; después de esto sus manos se dirigieron hacia la hebilla del cinturón la cuál desabrochó con la misma lentitud, después, sus manos se fueron hacia el botón que desabrochó con gran facilidad para después bajar la cremallera de estos. Finalmente, Harry dejó caer el pantalón al suelo, moviendo las piernas para sacárselo de encima, ahora solo traía unos boxers negros increíblemente ajustados y una camisa azul completamente desabrochada y que dejaba ver su pecho cubierto de vello y su plano y musculoso abdomen, Harry caminó hacia su cama y tomando su varita encendió una vela, puesto que era la única luz que necesitaba para arreglar sus cosas y no morir en el intento al tropezar con algo, víctima de calor, Harry terminó de quitarse la camisa y arrojarla al suelo al igual que el resto de la ropa, pensó en dejarse su ropa interior mientras terminaba, mas sin embargo el hecho de ser tan ajustada le resultaba incómodo y pensó que se sentiría mejor si dejaba al aire circular por todo su cuerpo, con este último pensamiento, Harry se sacó los boxers; sin embargo, con uno de sus movimientos, su varita que había quedado descansando sobre un buró, cayó al suelo.

-Maldición- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba a recogerla. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a erguirse, una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y quedó completamente estático ante lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Maldita sea Potter, ¿acaso siempre te desvistes de esa manera?-.

Si, no era una alucinación, era Draco Malfoy, en su habitación, completamente desnudo, o al menos eso era lo que podía sentir al tenerlo completamente pegado a su cuerpo y con una notable erección presionando con fuerza sus glúteos.

--------

Bien, aquí está, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y no me quieran matar por dejarlos así, prometo que pronto tendrán la segunda parte, claro también dependerá de los reviews jaja, soy mala! Bueno, aquí están los reviews y no olviden que al final están las posibles historias nuevas.

**Vampisandi: **Gracias por tu comentario, y bueno aquí lo tienes, tarde pero segura.

**Mariana Splendor Miau McGonagall: **Agradezco mucho la sinceridad de tus comentarios y sobre todo el hecho de que le hayas dado una nueva oportunidad y hasta me hayas dejado un review, espero que esta primera parte del epílogo sea de tu agrado, y me lo hagas saber, gracias!

**Danybel: **Gracias por tu opinión, y pues aquí está el epílogo, espero que hasta el momento haya llenado tus expectativas, y bueno, aun no has visto nada! Espera a ver lo que le hará Draquito, ups, creo que hablé de mas, pero bueno, espero tenerte por aquí y que me hagas saber tu opinión. Y gracias por decir que el final te pareció espectacular.

**Sarah Costa: **Muchas gracias! Y pues aquí esta el epílogo con la venganza de Draco, habrá que esperar a la segunda parte para ver que sucederá.

**tomoe tatewaki: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, y pues, espero que opines lo mismo de este epílogo en donde veremos a Draco entrar en acción, si no, pregúntale a Harry. Y no te preocupes por no saber dejado review antes, con que me hagas saber que lo leíste y sobre todo que te gustó es suficiente.

**Ali Potter-Malfoy: **Jajaja, aquí lo tienes, espero que sea de tu agrado.

**Wakatta:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Espero que sigas pensando lo mismo después de que tardé tanto, pero aquí lo tienes, y no te pierdas la segunda parte donde verás hasta donde puede llegar un Malfoy.

**Conacha: **Estoy de acuerdo, no podíamos dejar las cosas así jeje, así es que espero que te guste esta primera parte y no te pierdas la que sigue, porque ahí si va a arder.

**oriko asakura: **Gracias! No te preocupes por no haber dejado review, lo importante es que te gustó, y bueno aquí tienes el inicio de la venganza, porque esta en sí, empieza en la siguiente parte, y no te preocupes por no haber entendido al principio, a Draco le pasó lo mismo.

**ROMINADARK: **Jaja gracias! Y no te preocupes que Harry recibirá su castigo, de eso me encargo yo! Bueno, de eso se encargará Draco, (sonrisa malvada) y bueno espero que realmente la espera haya valido la pena, por cierto, gracias por tus buenos deseos.

**susaku-sama: **Caramba, no sé que decir ante todo esto, en primer lugar muchas gracias, porque recuerdo que tú fuiste la primera en dejarme un review en esta historia por lo que te agradezco mucho, segundo no te preocupes por no haber dejado review antes, lo importante es que lo hiciste. Me dejaste con una gran duda al leer lo de uke y seme, no sabía que era eso, pero después de pensar un rato, supongo que tiene que ver con la posición de cada uno o el papel que toman, o algo por estilo, pero no te preocupes, que en el siguiente capítulo, tendrás 100 lemon y a Draco en el papel dominante, y Harry bueno, él se dejará hacer, pero espera un par de semanitas y verás!

**dernhelm de la marca: **Muchas gracias, y bueno el final quedó así porque la intención era hacer este epílogo, aunque tardé mas de lo esperado, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Bueno, ahora si, ahí les van las posibles historias, ya me dirán ustedes que tal:

**Sin título:** HD, Harry tiene una breve relación con Ron mas este muere terriblemente, dejando a Harry herido y sin capacidad de volver a amar, años después se encuentra con Draco Malfoy y tiene que trabajar a su lado, Draco siempre ha sentido algo y sabe que ha llegado el momento de ganarse al Gryffindor, mas tendrá que vencer las reservas, miedos y viejos problemas que hubo entre ellos. Gracias a un accidente, se verán unidos y uno de ellos verá su sueño hecho realidad, mas después de un tiempo todo será aun peor que antes. Una lucha constante de Draco por demostrar su amor ante alguien que no confía ni en el mismo, mas sin embargo, todo tiene un límite y es probable que el orgullo de un Malfoy no sea capaz de soportar tantas pruebas. Una persona se encargará de unir sus vidas definitivamente, presentándose de la manera mas inesperada y sorprendiéndolos hasta a ellos mismos.

**La poción: **HD, Harry se ha convertido en un auténtico conquistador dentro de Hogwarts, alumnos y maestros caen a sus pies sin remedio cuando el lo desea, sin embargo, nadie ha logrado someterlo y hacerlo suyo, Ronald Weasley representa lo mas cercano a una relación estable, sin embargo, siempre toma el papel pasivo, Harry comienza a cansarse, y muchas fantasías se crean en su joven e inquieta mente. Una promesa, una poción, una fantasía y un profundo amor y deseo, se encargarán de darle una lección a Harry, todo esto utilizado hábilmente por la persona que Harry menos se imagina pero que su corazón siempre ha anhelado. (5 capítulos)

**Siempre amigos:** HD, Harry y Draco son una feliz pareja, han vivido juntos durante algunos años y todo parece ir perfectamente bien; un día Ronald Weasley, el mejor amigo de ambos, llega y desesperado les cuenta un problema que siempre lo ha atacado, impidiéndole gozar plenamente en una relación. Esa noche, el joven Weasley descubrirá algo que cambiará su vida por completo, y con la ayuda de Harry en un principio, logrará resolver su problema, después se unirá Draco, quién junto con Harry se encargará de enseñarle al pelirrojo todo lo necesario para satisfacer hasta al mas exigente. (9 capítulos)

**Siete días:** Harry Potter es homosexual, mas solo su amiga Hermione lo sabe, el día en que logra terminar con el señor Tenebroso, hay una celebración en todo Hogwarts, Harry bebe accidentalmente una poción que lo hace desear a la primera persona que vea y esta es Ginny Weasley,. Al despertar al día siguiente Harry se da cuenta que ha caído víctima de una maldición muy rara, la cuál lo obliga a seducir y hacer el amor con cada uno de los hermanos Weasley restantes en solo una semana, ¿será Harry capaz de librarse de la maldición?. (4 capítulos)

**Lecciones:** Harry no tiene experiencia de ningún tipo, por lo que desesperado busca ayuda para aprender lo necesario para conquistar al hombre que le interesa. Acude con Remus Lupin en busca de consejos, más lo que encuentra dentro de su despacho lo sorprende totalmente, 3 personas se ofrecen a solucionar su problema cada uno explicándole los diferentes puntos que son la clave dentro del sexo, lo que Harry ignora, es el tipo de lecciones que le darán sobre 3 aspectos básicos: ternura y cuidado, lujuria y pasión, entre mas dolor mas placer. (5 capítulos)

Bueno pues, aquí están, ya saben, la decisión es toda suya.


	7. Epílogo Parte ll

¡Hola, he vuelto! Disculpen si tarde un poquito, pero ya ven como son las mamás, nada mas llegué y no me dejaron ni tocar la computadora, pero en fin, aquí les traigo ya la segunda parte del epílogo y ahora si el final definitivo de esta historia.

Los invito a leer las notas finales donde les cuento sobre futuros proyectos, ya que ustedes elegirán lo que quieren leer.

Por último les agradezco infinitamente su tiempo y los comentarios recibidos en esta que ha sido mi primera historia, y espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté mientras la escribía.

Y si quieren hacerme feliz después de haber leído, les agradeceré mucho un review!

---------------------------------------------

Antes de que Harry pudiera emitir palabra alguna, sintió como unos fuertes brazos se encargaban de rodearlo firmemente y aprisionarlo aun más contra el bien formado cuerpo que tenía detrás. Harry podía percibir como la erección de Draco presionaba fuertemente sus glúteos como si intentara encontrar un lugar por donde colarse y llegar a su interior, esto fue más que suficiente para que su propio miembro comenzara a despertar.

Sintió como una mano se deslizaba a través de su abdomen dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacia cierta parte de su anatomía bastante sensible, pero que en ese momento esperaba impaciente recibir un solo toque por parte de aquella mano experta que recorría su cuerpo con extrema lentitud.

-¿Sientes esto Potter?- preguntó Draco en un susurro extremadamente sensual al tiempo que presionaba su miembro contra la virginal entrada de Harry.

¿Qué si lo sentía? Habría tenido que ser de plástico para no sentir como esa caliente dureza hacía presión sobre su cuerpo. En ese momento una oleada de excitación recorrió a Harry provocando que su erección fuese aun mas notable y que esta fuera finalmente alcanzada por la mano del rubio, quién no tardó en rodearla completamente para luego comenzar a recorrer toda la longitud de su miembro con un solo y frío dedo.

Un gemido escapó de la garganta de Harry quién echó la cabeza hacia atrás involuntariamente, recostándola sobre el cuerpo del hombre que le brindaba tal sensación de placer.

Este movimiento fue el detonante para que esa noche se iniciara una verdadera tormenta de deseo, lujuria y placer…

Al ver el cuello de Harry completamente expuesto, Draco no había dudado en llevar sus labios hasta este y comenzar a besar con furia y desenfreno, Harry gimió al sentir los dientes de Draco sobre su piel y movió su cabeza aun mas para ofrecerle un mejor acceso; al mismo tiempo, la mano de Draco se cerró con fuerza sobre el miembro de Harry y comenzó a masturbarlo con la misma furia con la que su boca se encargaba de probar su cuello, la mano que aun quedaba libre y que durante todo ese tiempo había permanecido inactiva rodeando la cintura de Harry, comenzó a realizar un viaje a través del abdomen y pecho de Harry y tuvo como destino el pezón derecho de este, el cuál comenzó a pellizcar hasta dejarlo completamente erecto.

Atrapado como estaba, lo único que Harry podía hacer era permitirle a Draco realizar con su cuerpo todo lo que el deseara, sin embargo al sentir como este comenzaba a mover sus caderas ejerciendo aun mas presión con su erección, Harry comenzó a gemir aun mas fuerte y a realizar algunos movimientos en busca de un mayor contacto.

Draco por su parte, continuaba besando con furia el cuello de Harry, que en ese momento presentaba ya algunas áreas rojas consecuencia del arrebato de pasión del rubio, su mano izquierda lo recorría de un lado a otro, sintiendo la sedosidad del fino vello que cubría el pecho del moreno y que tanto había deseado tocar desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Deseando probar una vez mas sus labios, Draco abandonó todas las caricias que le proporcionaba a Harry para darle la vuelta rápidamente y reclamar aquella boca como suya. Sorprendido, Harry tardó un poco de tiempo en reaccionar, más al sentir como Draco mordía su labio inferior exigiéndole el acceso hacia su boca, no tardó en corresponder al beso comenzando una batalla de lenguas ardientes que buscaban explorar una vez mas la húmeda cavidad del otro.

Deseando profundizar aun más todo, Draco pegó el cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo, provocando que una oleada de excitación y de placer recorriera el cuerpo de ambos al sentir como sus erecciones se rozaban. Un gemido ahogado escapo de las gargantas de ambos al sentir un roce total entre ellos, mientras sus manos y sus lenguas se encargaban de explorar todo aquello que tuvieran a su alcance. Harry no tardó en aferrarse al cuello del rubio, mientras este dirigía sus manos hacia el trasero del moreno y comenzaba a apretarlo y pellizcarlo con fuerza.

Cuando el oxígeno fue indispensable para ellos, se separaron lentamente antes de volver a hundirse en un beso aun mas apasionado que el anterior. Las manos de Draco ahora recorrían el cuerpo de Harry frenéticamente mientras este realizaba lo mismo con el cuerpo del rubio. Ambos podían sentir como sus erecciones continuaban rozándose y como palpitaban dolorosamente al no obtener la liberación. Víctimas de la pasión que los embargaba, sus cuerpos fueron retrocediendo en dirección contraria a la cama, y no fue hasta que el cuerpo de Harry chocó con la fría pared que este se dio cuenta del error. Sin embargo, la mano de Draco sobre su erección y la boca de este devorando su cuello, lo hicieron olvidar el lugar en que se encontraba y estremecerse aun mas ante el contraste de la fría pared en su espalda y el cuerpo caliente de Draco frente a él.

Bruscamente, Draco había mordido el cuello de Harry arrancando sangre y un gemido por parte de este, quién volteo a verlo antes de observar y sentir como la lengua del rubio se encargaba de limpiar cualquier resto del espeso líquido rojo. Los labios de Draco volvieron a unirse a los suyos en un beso salvaje y pudo probar el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, que mezclado con el sabor de Draco le resultaba sumamente estimulante.

Draco comenzó a aumentar la fricción entre sus cuerpos, realizando movimientos similares a las embestidas que Harry había logrado sentir dentro de sus sueños. Buscaba volverlo loco, llevarlo hasta el límite del deseo y la pasión, y por Merlín que lo estaba logrando.

Un gemido ronco volvió a escapar de la garganta de Harry al sentir como la lengua de Draco comenzaba a recorrer su pecho, deteniéndose en sus pezones y mordisqueándolos suavemente, una vez que los hubo dejado totalmente húmedos y erectos, una de sus manos viajó hasta ellos y comenzó a pellizcarlos aprovechando la saliva que aun se encontraba en ellos. Harry había cerrado los ojos golpeándose la cabeza al echarla hacia atrás, mas disfrutaba plenamente de la sensación de sentir a Draco brindándole ese tipo de caricias; casi sin darse cuenta, la boca de Draco había viajado hacia la parte baja de su abdomen deteniéndose en su obligo, y gimió al sentir como introducía su lengua dentro de este. Al darse cuenta de esto, Draco interrumpió su tarea y prosiguió aun mas abajo, la respiración de Harry se había vuelto bastante irregular ante la expectativa de lo que vendría a continuación, sin embargo, en vez de emitir un sonido que denotara su extremo placer emitió un gruñido de frustración al sentir como Draco interrumpía su trayectoria.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, Draco acalló las protestas de Harry atrapándolo en un nuevo beso y reanudando los movimientos de fricción entre sus cuerpos. Las manos de Harry se aferraron a la espalda de este e intentaron abrirse paso entre sus cuerpos con el fin de acariciar su pecho, el cuál, no había tenido oportunidad de tocar en el transcurso de la noche, de hecho no había logrado tocar absolutamente nada ni besar otra cosa que no fueran los hambrientos labios del rubio. Nuevamente y para desesperación de Harry, Draco había interrumpido el beso, pero, decidido a no dejarlo hacer su voluntad, Harry tomó su cuello y lo atrajo hacia él para continuar con la exploración en la que se había visto interrumpido.

Draco no opuso ninguna objeción y continuó besando a Harry, sin embargo sus manos comenzaron a viajar hacia la parte posterior de este aferrándose a él de una manera un tanto brusca, sorprendido y sumamente excitado ante este toque, Harry había gemido a la vez que profundizaba el beso todavía mas; al parecer, algo dentro del cerebro de Harry le dio la orden al resto de su cuerpo y, a tiempo que sus brazos se aferraban al cuello del rubio un impulso lo hizo levantar las piernas y rodear con estas la cintura del rubio que se limitó a seguir con el beso y a sostener de manera mas firme el trasero de Harry que ahora quedaba completamente a su disposición y que ni siquiera parecía ser conciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Ante este acto, la fricción entre sus cuerpos fue aun más grande, especialmente para Harry, que pudo sentir su erección presionada contra el firme abdomen de Draco y la erección de este rozando su entrada de una manera bastante sugerente.

Por primera vez a lo largo de la noche, el gris y el verde se conectaron en una mirada profunda y cargada de deseo, no se necesito de mucho antes de que Harry por fin obtuviera el acceso que tanto deseaba hacia el cuello del rubio donde se perdió feliz saboreando su piel una vez mas. Mientras tanto, una de las manos de Draco había emprendido el camino con un poco de dificultad hacia la entrada de Harry, este sintió como un dedo comenzaba a abrirse paso dentro de él, mas realizando un rápido movimiento se encargó de alejarlo de su interior; sorprendido, Draco se retiró un poco de Harry, mas no tardó en sonreír con malicia al sentir como el propio Harry se acomodaba hasta dejar la punta del miembro del rubio justo en su entrada.

Entendiendo el mensaje, Draco se hundió en Harry de una sola y potente embestida, arrancando un grito de dolor pero también de profundo placer por parte del moreno. El propio Draco no pudo reprimir un ronco gemido al sentir las estrechas y calientes paredes de Harry envolviendo su hombría, aquella sin duda era la primera vez de Harry y este, al haberse negado a ser preparado con anterioridad necesitaba de tiempo antes de acostumbrase a tener a Draco dentro de él.

Harry había arqueado su espalda, golpeándose contra la pared al sentir como Draco lo penetraba de un duro y certero movimiento, el dolor había sido inmenso, mas casi al instante sintió como Draco tocaba un punto en su interior que lo hizo gemir y estremecerse de placer a pesar del dolor palpitante que sentía.

Con paciencia, Draco permaneció inmóvil esperando una señal por parte de Harry que le indicara que estaba listo para continuar a pesar de que el deseo dentro de su cuerpo era tan grande que bien podría haber seguido con sus embestidas sin importarle el dolor que le causara el moreno, sin embargo lo amaba, y no deseaba causarle ningún daño. Esta señal llegó cuando Harry comenzó a moverse lentamente y con algo de esfuerzo puesto que estaba completamente cautivo entre la pared y el cuerpo de Draco, él, mas que nadie sabia el esfuerzo que el rubio realizaba al permanecer estático dentro de su cuerpo y a pesar de que el dolor aun no cesaba decidió iniciar un suave vaivén que le permitiera a ambos comenzar a disfrutar.

Sin perder un solo segundo, Draco comenzó a embestir a Harry, logrando alcanzar con cada embestida el mismo punto que momentos antes tanto placer le había causado al moreno, este por su parte pronto se olvidó de que la palabra dolor existía ya que todo lo que su cuerpo lograba percibir eran oleadas de placer causadas por el miembro de Draco que se hundía dentro de él una y otra vez. Ambos cuerpos comenzaron una danza, una danza que sin saberlo se repetiría durante el resto de sus vidas de la misma manera que ahora lo hacía; afuera, el clima era extremadamente caluroso, sin embargo, dentro de la habitación un fuego eterno se había encendido entre esos dos cuerpos que impacientes saciaban sus deseos y anhelos.

Draco continuaba embistiendo a Harry, de una manera cada vez mas rápida y fuerte pero sin abandonar nunca su interior, los gemidos y jadeos de ambos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y tenían grandes dificultades para obtener suficiente oxígeno en sus pulmones, ya que, a pesar de mantener sus manos ocupadas, la boca de Draco se dedicaba a besar los hombros y cuello de Harry mientras este continuaba golpeándose contra la pared sin siquiera percibir el daño que esto le causaba, todo esto mientras gemía sin control. A esto, había que sumar la fricción de la erección de Harry contra el abdomen de Draco, que se había visto incrementada con el vaivén de sus cuerpos y con el subir y bajar del cuerpo de Harry, aumentando así las sensaciones que ambos hombres sentían.

Draco comenzó a sentir como el final estaba cerca y queriendo prolongar aun más esa primera vez en la que por fin había hecho suyo al hombre que amaba la rapidez de sus movimientos se vio reducida, causando la inconformidad de Harry quién intentó recuperar la velocidad anterior, mas el fuerte agarre al que Draco lo tenía sometido lo hizo resignarse a ese ritmo lento y pausado que comenzaba a volverlo loco puesto que se había visto interrumpido al borde del orgasmo.

Lento, rápido, lento… Harry ya había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que Draco había impedido que ambos terminaran, el dolor palpitante de su erección no disminuía en nada y menos al sentir el duro abdomen de Draco; este por su parte disfrutaba de la tortura a la que estaba sometiendo al ex -Gryffindor, sin embargo él también comenzaba a cansarse, sobre todo por el esfuerzo extra que estaba realizando al sostener el peso de Harry e impedir que este marcara el ritmo de sus movimientos.

-Mírame Potter- dijo con la voz ronca.

Harry obedeció, y un contacto visual surgió entre ellos mientras Draco comenzaba a acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas, Harry apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pues el placer era demasiado grande, Draco parecía encontrarse en el mismo problema, mas ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto visual que mantenían. De pronto Harry se tensó y contrajo sus paredes alrededor del miembro de Draco, quién después de una última embestida terminó derramando la totalidad de su semen dentro de Harry que no tardo en hacer lo mismo entre sus cuerpos.

Completamente exhausto y satisfecho, Harry aflojó su cuerpo y por consiguiente el agarre alrededor de la cintura de Draco, quién tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por seguir sosteniéndolo mientras aun se mantenía dentro de él, con las piernas temblando a causa del esfuerzo que acababa de realizar, Draco comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cama con un Harry que se entretenía mordisqueando su cuello y dejando marcas rojas muy similares a las que él mismo tenía.

Una vez alcanzado su objetivo, Draco se desplomó cuál largo era sobre la cama, llevándose junto con él a Harry que se quejó interrumpiendo sus besos al sentir como era completamente aplastado por Draco. Sin inmutarse en lo absoluto por las quejas de Harry quién optó por seguir besando la blanca piel a su disposición, Draco se tomó unos segundos para normalizar su respiración y posteriormente salir del interior de Harry que emitió un gruñido de inconformidad al sentir como el rubio se alejaba de él.

Sin embargo, Draco no tenía ninguna intención de mantenerse lejos de Harry esa noche, ni esa, ni las del resto de su vida si él se lo permitía, por lo que inmediatamente volvió a lanzarse sobre el cuerpo de Harry y a besarlo de una manera lenta, tomándose su tiempo para saborear y explorar cada rincón de su boca.

Harry soltó un gemido al sentir como una de las manos del rubio comenzaba a estimular nuevamente su ahora flácido pene que aun conservaba restos de la secreción anterior; suavemente Draco abandonó la boca de Harry y comenzó a realizar un camino de besos a lo largo del cuello y hombros de este. Un poco mas libre para actuar, Harry comenzó a acariciar la espalda y trasero del rubio mientras comenzaba a mover la cadera al ritmo de las caricias que Draco le daba a su miembro.

Poco a poco, el roce sus cuerpos y las caricias recibidas se encargaron de despertar nuevamente el deseo en el interior de ambos, puesto que al poco tiempo los dos poseían unas poderosas erecciones que no dejaban de rozarse la una con la otra. Draco seguía con el control de la situación, puesto que había impedido a toda costa que Harry lograra girar, su mano había abandonado el miembro de Harry y ahora se dedicaba a torturar sus pezones con la ayuda de sus dientes.

Harry se estremecía cada vez que sentía el cálido aliento de Draco chocar contra su húmeda piel, especialmente en sus pezones puesto que la lengua y dientes de este se habían encargado de dejarlos especialmente sensibles, incluso, incapaz de contener sus deseos de seguir marcando aquel cuerpo como suyo, Draco había mordido el pezón izquierdo de una manera extremadamente fuerte para luego deleitarse una vez mas con el sabor de la sangre de Harry; después, continuo lamiendo cada centímetro del pecho del moreno jugando con la delgada capa de vello que lo cubría.

Harry comenzaba a removerse inquieto, intentando indicarle a Draco que había otra parte de su cuerpo que necesitaba su atención, sin embargo, el rubio ignoraba sus súplicas y se limitaba a mirarlo y sonreírle ocasionalmente con el aire de arrogancia que tanto lo distinguía. La boca de Draco se encontraba en ese momento bastante cerca de la entrepierna de Harry, por lo que este, cansado de ser ignorado tomó la cabeza de Draco entre sus manos y lo guió justo hacia el lugar donde su miembro se alzaba orgulloso. Decidido a seguir torturando al impaciente Harry, Draco se limitó a rozar la punta de su miembro con sus labios, antes de volver a abalanzarse sobre Harry, envolviendo su cuerpo en un potente abrazo y reclamando su boca en un beso caliente y experto.

Una vez que se separaron Draco llevó una de sus manos hacia la boca de Harry indicándole con la mirada lo que quería que hiciera, este, no tardo ni un segundo en comenzar a lamer cada uno de los dedos que Draco le ofrecía, dejándolos completamente húmedos; el rubio seguía atentamente los movimientos que la lengua de Harry realizaba, estremeciéndose de placer cada vez que un nuevo dedo era sometido a la misma tortura; una vez que Harry hubo terminado, Draco dirigió su mano hacia la entrada de Harry quién no tardó en abrir las piernas para ofrecerle un mejor acceso. Sonriendo, Draco presionó uno de sus dedos contra la entrada de Harry antes de introducirlo en su totalidad provocando que el cuerpo de Harry se arqueara bajo él y que un gemido escapara de su garganta.

Harry se tensó al sentir como el dedo húmedo y frío de Draco se abría paso en su interior, este por su parte, llevó sus labios hasta la oreja de Harry, la cuál comenzó a besar y lamer lentamente, mientras sentía como Harry comenzaba a describir sobre su espalda todo tipo de caricias; Draco comenzó a trazar movimientos circulares en el interior del moreno quién no tardó en comenzar a mover sus caderas invitando al rubio a introducir algo mas.

Pronto, tres dedos se encontraban dentro de Harry quién había comenzado a acelerar sus movimientos en busca de un placer mayor. Draco, aprovechando el sudor que cubría sus cuerpos, se movía con rapidez intentando que buena parte del abdomen de Harry sintiera la dureza que impaciente, esperaba el momento de volver a estar en su interior.

Cuando consideró que Harry estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, sustituyó sus dedos por su erección, la cuál volvió a hundir fieramente dentro de Harry arrancando un fuerte gemido por parte de ambos.

-Eres mío Potter- susurró Draco mientras permanecía inmóvil y notaba como Harry se estremecía ante sus palabras.

Con seguridad, llevó una de sus manos hasta la cadera de Harry, sosteniéndolo firmemente mientras otra tomaba su erección y comenzaba a masturbarlo sin moverse un solo milímetro.

-Yo soy el único que puede hacerte esto, ¿lo entiendes?- dijo, mientras salía de él y volvía a embestirlo con la misma fuerza.

Harry solo pudo cerrar los ojos y asentir lentamente al sentir como Draco alcanzaba su próstata y seguía masturbándolo de manera salvaje, lastimándolo incluso cuando pellizcaba la punta o los testículos más de la cuenta.

Draco disfrutaba enormemente de la vista que Harry le ofrecía ahí tendido con los ojos cerrados y los labios rojos e hinchados fuertemente apretados, intentando ahogar los gemidos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta. Observaba como su pecho subía y bajaba con irregularidad y sentía el palpitar de su miembro entre sus manos, el cuál seguía tan duro como él lo recordaba y parecía que al igual que él, no iba a rendirse le hiciera lo que le hiciera.

Con malicia y lujuria, Draco inició los movimientos de su cuerpo sobre el de Harry, entrando y saliendo de él con fuerza; al sentirlo, Harry no tardó en envolverlo con sus piernas y brazos, comenzando a besar y acariciar cada centímetro de piel que lograra alcanzar.

Volvieron a encontrarse en un beso cargado de pasión, en donde ambos luchaban por someter al otro, las manos de Harry sostenían fuertemente el cuello de Draco donde de vez en cuando jalaba los rubios cabellos que ahí se encontraban. A esas alturas, el perfecto peinado de Draco había quedado desecho y ahora algunos mechones se pegaban contra su frente a causa del sudor que la cubría, el resto, era despeinado cada vez más por Harry, quién había encontrado placer al hundir sus dedos entre la sedosa cabellera del rubio.

Draco comenzó a sentir como las paredes de Harry comenzaban a estrecharse a su alrededor y aceleró a un mas el ritmo de sus embestidas, mientras una gran cantidad de gemidos y jadeos se encargaban de romper el silencio de la habitación.

Con una última embestida Draco terminó en el interior de Harry quién momentos después lo hizo entre sus cuerpos. Sin abandonar su interior, Draco siguió con el juego de besos y caricias que habían estado manteniendo, mientras que Harry, decidido a no dejar ir a Draco tan fácilmente, no cedió en el agarre que sus piernas ejercían alrededor de él.

Nuevamente sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse y Harry continuó despeinándolo aun más, y en vista de que ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder, Harry aprovechó su situación para tirar de la cabeza del rubio y obtener un libre acceso hacia su cuello. El uso de lengua y dientes no se hizo esperar y pronto Harry había dejado una gran marca roja justo en el lugar donde se encontraba el pulso del rubio quién no había dejado de gemir mientras Harry, que permanecía pegado a él como sanguijuela, no dejaba de succionar sin control su blanca piel.

Pronto, Draco comenzó a sentir como la hombría de Harry volvía a despertar y comenzaba a clavarse contra su plano abdomen, por lo que privando a Harry de su objeto de deseo se dedicó a mirarlo con burla.

-No puedes resistirte al hecho de tenerme así, ¿cierto Potter?- le dijo antes de inclinar su cabeza y morder suavemente uno de los pezones de Harry arrancando un gemido por parte de este.

-No…no pareces nada molesto con la situación Mal…Malfoy- dijo Harry entre jadeos, puesto que el propio miembro de Draco había comenzado a erguirse nuevamente dentro de él, produciendo en Harry una serie de reacciones y sensaciones nuevas para él.

Draco miró con sorna a Harry al tiempo que se movía suavemente sobre él y capturaba su pene semi-erecto entre una de sus manos, arrancando mas gemidos por parte de Harry.

-¿Acaso prefieres que me vaya?... Potter- siseó contra su oído.

Harry volvió a estremecerse y a moverse involuntariamente contra el cuerpo de Draco. Podía sentir como poco a poco el miembro de Draco estaba creciendo en su interior, dilatando de nueva cuenta su estrecha cavidad, que a esas alturas se encontraba ya bastante sensible.

Antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, sintió como Draco lo tomaba firmemente de la cadera y de una manera que no lograba explicarse quedaba sentado sobre él una vez que el propio Draco se hubo sentado sobre la cama. Harry seguía con las piernas alrededor de Draco quién ahora se encontraba sonriendo descaradamente mientras su miembro quedaba completamente duro y erecto dentro de Harry.

Harry gimió, puesto que esta posición había conseguido que la presión ejercida por el miembro de Draco contra su próstata fuera constante, y por lo tanto las descargas de placer que este sentía se volvieran dolorosamente constantes y endemoniadamente placenteras.

-No has contestado mi pregunta Potter- dijo Draco al tiempo que una de sus manos se cerraba en torno de la erección de Harry y la apretaba dolorosamente.

Harry volvió a gemir, cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en el pecho de Draco para no desfallecer de placer, como pudo, logró abrir los ojos y negar con la cabeza antes de hundirse en el cuello de Draco y comenzar a besarlo.

-Me temo que no te escuché Potter- dijo, soltando su erección y elevándolo un poco antes de dejarlo caer nuevamente sobre su miembro.

Harry arqueó la espalda, esa nueva posición acababa de enseñarle lo dentro de sí que podía tener a Draco, y por Merlín que le estaba gustando. Frustrado y deseoso por descubrir hasta donde podría llegar, dijo lo que Draco tanto ansiaba escuchar.

-No-.

-¿No? ¿No qué Potter?- dijo sonriendo con malicia mientras repetía el mismo movimiento.

-¡No quiero que te vayas maldita sea, quiero que te quedes aquí, quiero que me tomes cada noche de la misma manera en la que lo estás haciendo ahora, quiero ser tuyo, quiero sentir esto…- dijo mientras realizaba un rápido movimiento sorprendiendo a Draco hundiendo nuevamente su miembro en su interior.

-…dentro de mí cada día del resto de mi vida- terminó dirigiéndole una penetrante mirada a Draco, quién se mantenía inexpresivo frente a él y aparentemente inmune a las sensaciones que estaban matando a Harry.

-¿Porqué podrías querer algo así Potter, ¿Tan buen amante soy, ¿Te satisfacen tan poco el resto de gusanos que se arrastran a tus pies que necesitas tenerme a mí para satisfacer tus deseos?- preguntó, impidiéndole a Harry realizar cualquier tipo de movimiento.

-Porque…- Harry se calló, sintió miedo, sintió miedo de perder a Draco en ese momento si le confesaba la verdadera razón por la que lo quería a su lado, ya se lo había dicho, pero eso había sucedido un mes atrás y las cosas podían haber cambiado. Sin embargo, recordando que era un Gryffindor, y sobre todo por la maravillosa sensación de sentir como Draco lo llenaba por completo, habló.

-Porque te amo, porque a pesar de que eres un maldito Slytherin arrogante y un estúpido hurón me enamoré de ti, a pesar de que fuiste tan idiota como para espiar a Voldemort y arriesgar tu vida no puedo imaginar el resto de la mía sin ti. Te quiero en mi vida, en mi casa, en mi cama y en mi cuerpo Malfoy- terminó, mirando con profundo temor la reacción de Draco.

En ese momento, Draco abandonó su fachada de frialdad y Harry pudo ver el amor y el deseo brillando en sus ojos grises, que en ese momento no lucían fríos como de costumbre, sino que desprendían una enorme calidez.

Draco besó a Harry y soltó su cadera para pasar sus manos a través de su pecho antes de regresar hasta su cintura e indicarle, con una rápida mirada, que podía moverse en el momento que deseara.

Harry no tardó en aceptar el ofrecimiento y comenzó a cabalgar feliz sobre Draco, quién lo sostenía por la cintura y lo ayudaba a subir y bajar cada vez mas rápido. Pronto, Draco descubrió que los pezones de Harry quedaban justo a la altura de su boca, por lo que no dudo en tomar uno de ellos y jugar con el.

Harry sentía como cada vez que bajaba, Draco se adentraba hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, podía sentir esa caliente dureza tocando una y otra vez su próstata y se dijo que podría morir justo en ese momento y se iría feliz, siendo poseído por el hombre que amaba. Una vez que Draco dejó los pezones de Harry extremadamente húmedos, decidió que era el momento de atender esa dura erección que había quedado cautiva y sin atención entre ambos cuerpos, mas cuando bajo la vista, quedó maravillado al ver como con cada movimiento que Harry realizaba, su erección se frotaba contra el abdomen de ambos, subiendo y bajando al igual que Harry; una mano pronto se cerró en torno a esta y comenzó a masajear su erección al ritmo que Harry había impuesto.

En esta ocasión, fue Harry el primero en notar como el final estaba cerca, puesto que el placer que sentía era tan grande, que solo el orgasmo podría ser superior a el y todo su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, sentía como Draco jugaba con su erección, acariciando a veces con furia y otras con sofocante lentitud; bajo su rostro hasta el de Draco, capturando su boca en un nuevo beso cargado de pasión. Harry apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Draco y subiendo nuevamente sacó el miembro del rubio de su interior en su totalidad, ambos se miraron a los ojos antes de que Harry volviera a descender rápidamente y se viniera, derramándose por completo entre sus cuerpos y la mano de Draco, este, al sentir como las paredes de Harry se contraían a su alrededor expulsó su propio semen en el interior de este, mientras susurraba las mismas palabras que momentos atrás Harry le había dicho.

-Te amo cara rajada-.

Harry sonrió, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Draco y repartiendo besos en este. Draco por su parte, comenzó a realizar suaves caricias sobre su espalda.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, Draco se sacó de encima a Harry y lo colocó suavemente sobre la cama antes de volver a capturar su boca, sonriendo entre el beso, Harry no dudó en hundir sus dedos entre el cabello del rubio y revolverlo sin cesar.

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry- dijo Draco una vez que el beso finalizó.

-¿Qué…?-.

-¿Creíste que no lo sabía? ¿O acaso creías que escogería un día como cualquier otro para venir a verte Potter?-.

-¿Estás tratando de decir que tardaste tanto solo porqué tú…?- intentó decir, mas un nuevo beso por parte de Draco lo interrumpió.

-Quería un día especial- dijo, una vez que abandonó sus labios, -y quizá hacerte sufrir un poco- añadió con una mirada y una sonrisa maliciosas.

En ese momento, Harry, que había mantenido un papel completamente pasivo y sumiso, tomó a Draco por las muñecas y lo obligó a girar sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

-Eres un…-.

-¿Acaso no te gustó tu regalo de cumpleaños?...- dijo al tiempo que se soltaba del agarre de Harry y se incorporaba hasta quedar justo a la altura del rostro del moreno, -Potter- siseó justo como lo había hecho anteriormente, causando un estremecimiento en Harry que fue aprovechado por Draco para cambiar las posiciones nuevamente.

-¿Mi regalo?-.

-Claro, yo, soy el mejor regalo que podrías recibir en tu vida Potter- dijo haciendo un claro énfasis en la palabra yo, -además, no podrías esperar que te enviara algo con el riesgo de que lo quemaras al igual que eso- dijo señalando el montón de restos que horas antes habían sido magníficos regalos.

-Prefiero dártelo personalmente- dijo antes de bajar su cabeza y lamer uno de los pezones de Harry.

-Ya lo has hecho, ¿no?- preguntó Harry mientras Draco continuaba lamiendo y mordisqueando su pecho, provocándole pequeñas descargas de placer y débiles gemidos que abandonaban su garganta.

-Oh no Potter- le dijo al tiempo que levantaba la mirada y se conectaba con los ojos verdes que lo miraban profundamente.

-Aun no has visto nada- agregó mientras sus ojos se inyectaban de lujuria y volvía a reanudar su tarea de lamer el pecho de Harry, este, con solo escuchar el tono en que Draco había dicho lo último y ver el fuego que brillaba en sus ojos, se sintió presa de una nueva erección.

Draco había comenzado a marcar un camino a través del pecho de Harry utilizando únicamente su lengua, de vez en cuando, se divertía soplando sobre las zonas húmedas de este, causando escalofríos en el moreno. Su boca pronto se aventuró a ir mas abajo, lamiendo cada uno de los fuertes músculos marcados en el plano abdomen de Harry, este se estremecía de excitación al saber lo que vendría, puesto que no le cabía ninguna duda de que, en esta ocasión, los labios del rubio alcanzarían esa parte de su anatomía caliente y dura que reflejaba la magnitud de su deseo.

Su trayectoria se vio interrumpida al llegar al ombligo de Harry, puesto que Draco se tomo su tiempo delineando los contornos de este antes de introducir su lengua dentro de él, mientras Harry totalmente impaciente, comenzaba a considerar la posibilidad de maldecir a Malfoy si este no se apresuraba en lo que estaba haciendo.

Por fin, Draco abandonó su objeto de estudio y siguió bajando con una lentitud desesperante en opinión de Harry, pero que para Draco resultaba sumamente excitante ya que le permitía recorrer cada centímetro de la piel que Harry le ofrecía. Cuando por fin se aproximó hacia su entrepierna, Draco pasó de largo y comenzó a besar y morder sus muslos, acercándose peligrosamente a la excitación de Harry con cada movimiento pero evitando el tan ansiado contacto.

Harry había comenzado a sujetarse de las sábanas con fuerza, puesto que sabía que de tener las manos libres ya habría tomado la cabeza del rubio y obligado a tomar de una buena vez su miembro.

-¿Impaciente Potter?-preguntó.

Por toda respuesta, Harry soltó un gruñido y le dirigió tal mirada al rubio que este no tardó en comprender que si no se apresuraba, el famoso genio que caracterizaba a su león no tardaría en hacerse presente; además, sabía de muy buena fuente la cantidad de hechizos y maldiciones que era capaz de realizar y no tenía intenciones de probar ninguno de ellos en ese momento.

Con una última mirada hacia Harry, Draco se introdujo sin ninguna contemplación el miembro de Harry dentro de su boca, o al menos, todo lo que fue capaz de tomar puesto que el pene de Harry era sorprendentemente largo y más en el estado de excitación en el que se encontraba.

Harry soltó un gemido, elevando sus caderas y embistiendo contra la boca del rubio, quién no tardó en hacer participe a su lengua de la tarea que se disponía a realizar. Con movimientos lentos y pausados, el rubio metía y sacaba de su boca el miembro de Harry, mordiendo la punta de vez en cuando y después recorriendo toda su longitud con su ardiente lengua, pronto, sus manos se unieron a la tarea comenzando a pellizcar los testículos de Harry o acariciando la punta lentamente cuando era su lengua quién se encargaba de recorrerlo.

Decidido a no dejar que Draco lo abandonara antes de terminar con su tarea, Harry dirigió sus manos hacia la cabeza de este, sujetándolo e impidiéndole moverse mas de lo necesario, a esto, había que agregar el movimiento de caderas que Harry seguía realizando contra la boca del rubio. Sin embargo, los planes de Draco no tardaron en cambiar, puesto que después de darle un ligero mordisco, provocando así que Harry se arqueara contra él y aflojara su agarre, se incorporó sonriéndole malignamente.

Frustrado, Harry abrió los ojos, que había mantenido cerrados durante todo el tiempo que Draco había estado atendiendo su palpitante erección. Aun sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, Draco comenzó a deslizarse sobre el abdomen y pecho de Harry, ofreciéndole a este una maravillosa vista de su miembro completamente erguido y Harry sonrió al imaginar que pronto volvería a probar a Draco, tal como lo había hecho un mes atrás.

Pero nuevamente, el hilo de pensamientos de Harry sobre lo que haría una vez que tuviera ese delicioso miembro en su boca se vieron interrumpidos, puesto que Draco se levantó y con un rápido movimiento quedó sentado dándole la espalda al moreno. Extrañado, Harry frunció el entrecejo preguntándose que demonios pretendía ahora, pero no pudo dejar de admirar el firme trasero de Draco que había quedado justo frente a sus ojos y que lo invitaba a tocarlo y hacerlo suyo, su mirada se dirigió después a la ancha espalda del rubio, deleitándose con los firmes músculos que esta exhibía. Para su desgracia, cuando intentó llevar sus manos hacia esa blanca y reluciente piel, se encontró con que las fuertes piernas de Draco habían aprisionado en su totalidad sus brazos, y que, por mas intentos que hiciera, no podría liberarlos.

Harry resopló con furia, puesto que se sentía totalmente impotente al sentir a Draco sobre él y no poder hacer nada por tocarlo y sentirlo un poco, o debería decir mucho más.

Draco soltó una carcajada y dirigió sus manos hacia el abdomen de Harry, acariciándolo con seguridad y firmeza; después, comenzó a recostarse sobre Harry hasta llevar su rostro justo frente a la excitación del moreno; siguiendo el mismo procedimiento de la vez anterior, Draco introdujo dentro de su boca el miembro de Harry, succionándolo con fuerza y moviéndose un poco con el fin de que Harry entendiera lo que debía hacer…

Harry sintió como Draco comenzaba a recostarse sobre él, y la vista que le ofreció no pudo ser mejor, puesto que su trasero se había acercado considerablemente a su cara y Harry podía apreciar esa estrecha entrada que tantos deseos tenía de volver a hacer suya; antes de tener tiempo de reaccionar, sintió como la cálida boca de Draco volvía a envolver su miembro, y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de profundo placer antes de ver como la cadera de Draco se movía y dejaba totalmente expuesta frente a su rostro su potente erección.

Harry no dudó ni un segundo en llevar a su boca el miembro que Draco le ofrecía; al sentirlo nuevamente, cualquier delicadeza escapó de su razón, puesto que comenzó a lamer, succionar, y morder como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Draco gimió, sintiendo la rudeza de las atenciones que Harry le estaba brindando, y, decidido a no quedarse atrás, el mismo aumentó la intensidad de lo que hacía.

Ambos jóvenes no tardaron en comenzar a mover sus caderas, embistiendo contra la boca del otro; a ambos les parecía un sueño puesto que sus cuerpos se encontraban formando una posición sumamente erótica y placentera. Draco, quién tenía sus manos libres, decidió estimular un poco mas a su amante, puesto que una de sus manos se dirigió hacia los testículos del moreno pellizcándolos y acariciándolos con lentitud, mientras que la otra, se colaba debajo de una de las piernas de Harry hasta alcanzar su entrada e introducir dentro de esta un dedo frío que no tardo en moverse de manera circular dentro de él.

Harry estaba recibiendo descargas de placer por todas partes, y deseaba con toda su alma poder realizar con el rubio lo mismo que este le hacía sin piedad a todo su cuerpo; podía sentir el cuerpo de Draco completamente en contacto con el suyo, además de su boca que no dejaba de torturarlo y esas manos que lo hacían desear cada vez mas y mas. Lo único que Harry podía hacer para corresponder a lo que Draco le hacía, era continuar con las caricias que su lengua, dientes y boca se encargaban de brindarle. En ocasiones, podía escuchar como Draco gemía de una manera un tanto dolorosa, y Harry sospechaba que estaba siendo un poco rudo, mas su impaciencia era tal que por más que quisiera no podía parar.

Draco disfrutaba complacido de lo que Harry le estaba haciendo tan solo con su boca, le encantaba que este dejara de ser el niño bueno que todos se empeñaban en ver en él, y se comportara como un hombre pasional capaz de hacer disfrutar a su pareja; la rudeza de su trato, solo le confirmaba lo que siempre había sabido, Harry usaba una máscara al igual que él, obligado a comportarse de la manera que todos esperaban; sin embargo, ahí en esa cama ambos dejaban de lado todo, importando solamente el amor que existía entre ellos y lo que cada uno podía hacer sentir al otro.

Decidido a terminar, Draco comenzó a succionar con mas fuerza sintiendo como Harry se estremecía debajo de él, y, con un último mordisco en la punta sintió como Harry expulsaba dentro de su boca un líquido caliente que lo llenó por completo. Draco retiró sus manos del cuerpo de Harry, utilizándolas para apoyarse y encargarse de limpiar cualquier rastro blanquecino que cubriera el miembro de Harry, mientras sentía como este inconscientemente se relajaba y abandonaba temporalmente el aun, erguido miembro del rubio.

Harry sintió extenderse por su cuerpo una sensación de relajación extrema, justo después de que la intensidad del clímax lo golpeara por cuarta ocasión esa noche, por mas que lo deseo, no pudo continuar saboreando el miembro del rubio puesto que cada uno de sus músculos parecía reacio a obedecer, y concentró cada célula de su ser en las atenciones que Draco le brindaba.

Una vez que sintió que Draco terminaba su tarea, Harry intentó volver a atrapar la erección del rubio con su boca; sin embargo, este fue mas rápido y se dio la vuelta con la velocidad suficiente para capturar los labios de Harry con los suyos, este, pudo sentir su propio sabor aun en la boca del rubio, y, por una vez, permitió que este explorara su boca a su antojo sin que su lengua le ofreciera la lucha acostumbrada.

Cuando el beso finalizó, Draco volvió a mirar a Harry con el mismo deseo con el que lo había hecho a lo largo de la noche, y con la voz totalmente enronquecida de placer dijo algo que lo dejó totalmente sorprendido.

-De rodillas Potter-.

La mirada que Harry le dirigió debió bastar, puesto que después de volver a reír le explicó con mayor detalle.

-Quiero que te pongas a cuatro patas Potter, quiero probar una nueva posición y yo, a diferencia de ti, no me pienso quedar así- dijo realizando un movimiento que se encargó de hacerle saber a Harry lo excitado que aun se encontraba.

Dudando que algún músculo de su cuerpo fuera capaz de obedecerle, y menos, después de todo lo que acababa de hacer, Harry se encontró a si mismo intentando reincorporarse sin poner ninguna objeción.

Pronto, Draco se encontraba disfrutando de la agradable vista que representaba el trasero de Harry totalmente expuesto ante él, y de los músculos de sus brazos y espalda totalmente tensos. Harry respiraba con dificultad, probablemente por la excitación al saber lo que vendría.

Draco no tardó en envolver a Harry entre sus brazos pegando su cuerpo al suyo, pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, haciendo mas firme la postura en la que Harry se encontraba y el se dirigió a una de sus piernas comenzando a recorrerla con su fuerte y ansiosa mano. Harry había comenzado a temblar, pero Draco fue incapaz de saber si se debía al contacto de sus cuerpos o al esfuerzo que estaba realizando por mantenerse así y no desfallecer de placer.

La mano experta de Draco, no tardó en separar una de las piernas de Harry para acomodarse aun mejor, después, su boca comenzó a esparcir besos a lo largo de la espalda del moreno con una lentitud asfixiante para este. Así, como estaba, lo único que le quedaba era dejarse hacer por el rubio mas sin embargo no pudo evitar moverse hacia atrás rozando peligrosamente la erección del rubio, indicándole que estaba listo para cuando el quisiera.

Draco no se hizo esperar y de una potente embestida entro por completo dentro de Harry, sin embargo, permaneció inmóvil dentro de este mientras una de sus manos se dirigía a su espalda y con un único dedo recorría su columna vertebral de manera casi imperceptible, produciendo escalofríos en todo el cuerpo de Harry, este, sin poder resistir más, intentó mover sus caderas para iniciar con el movimiento, mas el agarre del rubio era tan fuerte que todo lo que pudo hacer fue gemir de impotencia.

Disfrutando enormemente de las reacciones de Harry, Draco comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de él mientras su mano se cerraba firmemente en torno a la semi erección del moreno y comenzaba a masturbarlo a la misma velocidad que lo embestía.

Harry no podría precisar cuanto tiempo se prolongó esa agonía, puesto que con cada nueva embestida de Draco una nueva oleada de placer se extendía por todo su cuerpo, mas parecía que nunca era suficiente. Una vez que Draco consiguió que el miembro de Harry se irguiera nuevamente, el ritmo de las caricias que le prodigaba aumentó, contrastando fuertemente con la velocidad a la que lo seguía poseyendo, cada vez que sentía que Harry estaba por terminar, el ritmo de sus movimientos disminuía y él disfrutaba escuchando los diferentes gemidos que Harry emitía, mientras los suyos propios chocaban contra la espalda del moreno que había comenzado a besar.

Finalmente, el ritmo lento se transformó en un vaivén rápido y fuerte que más que gemidos, arrancó gritos de la garganta de Harry, junto con lo que Draco creyó que era su propio nombre, puesto que él mismo había perdido la capacidad de saber la cantidad de incoherencias que estaba diciendo.

Con una última embestida, que se vio acompañada por el ruido del reloj que indicaba el final del cumpleaños de Harry, Draco terminó dentro de este, provocando que Harry lo hiciera casi al instante en su mano y prácticamente se desplomara sobre la cama, arrastrando a Draco con él puesto que este al sentir el golpe del orgasmo y las paredes de Harry aprisionándolo, había dejado de ejercer cualquier tipo de fuerza sobre el cuerpo de Harry.

Milagrosamente, Draco aun seguía dentro de Harry, aplastándolo por completo y respirando entrecortadamente contra su cuello y parte de su espalda, sus manos, se encontraban ahora aprisionadas entre el abdomen y la entrepierna de Harry y su cama. Harry por su parte, sentía un placentero dolor en cada músculo de su cuerpo, y un ligero ardor en el lugar que aun se encontraba completamente invadido por Draco, sonriendo, y aun tratando de normalizar su respiración Harry cerró los ojos.

Al sentir como las manos de Draco comenzaban a deslizarse fuera de su prisión y como este comenzaba a mover su cadera aun dentro de él, Harry abrió los ojos preguntándose si el rubio aun tendría intenciones de seguir, y no es que esto le molestara, sino que necesitaba de un poco de tiempo para recuperarse.

-¿Aun no estás satisfecho Malfoy?- preguntó con burla.

-¿Lo estás tú, Potter?- le dijo en el mismo tono.

-Podemos seguir si me das un minuto para recuperarme y te quitas de encima para que la sangre pueda circular fácilmente por mi cuerpo-.

-Creí que el único lugar por el que te gustaría que la sangre circulara en este momento es este, Potter…- dijo al tiempo que se movía de nuevo y le dejaba claro a Harry a que parte de su anatomía se refería.

Un gemido por parte de Harry, le indicó a Draco que este estaba más que dispuesto a dejar que le hiciera el amor nuevamente en ese preciso momento.

-Respecto a tu ofrecimiento, Potter…- decía mientras salía rápidamente de él, arrancando una especie de gemido de dolor y placer.

-Ten por seguro que lo tomaré en cuenta cada vez que yo quiera- dijo, y antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Draco le dio la vuelta y, con varita en mano, hizo aparecer alrededor de sus extremidades unas ataduras que le resultaban extremadamente familiares.

-¿Pero qué…?- dijo, pero se vio interrumpido al sentir como esas ataduras lo dejaban completamente sujeto a su propia cama.

-Así es que esto fue lo que sentiste al verme a mi completamente desnudo ante ti, ¿no es así Potter?- dijo Draco mientras devoraba a Harry con la mirada.

-¿Qué pretendes Malfoy?-.

-Oh, nada que tú no quieras Harry, eso te lo aseguro- le dijo, diciendo con especial malicia y sensualidad su nombre.

-Si mal no recuerdo, le dijiste a Weasley y a Granger que saldrías una semana de viaje para…aclarar tus ideas, ¿no, eso quiere decir que al menos durante una semana, nadie vendrá a buscarte, lo que significa que…- le dijo en tono y dirigiéndole una mirada tal, que a Harry no le quedó ninguna duda de lo que trataba de decirle.

-…eres todo mió- terminó.

-¡No puedes tenerme así una semana, Malfoy!- exclamó Harry, aunque no pudo evitar que una ola de excitación se extendiera por su cuerpo al imaginar lo que Draco podría hacer con él durante una semana entera.

-Además- añadió, -¿no dijiste acaso que eras mi regalo? Eso quiere decir que el que puede hacer lo que quiera contigo, soy yo, no al revés-.

-Claro que si Harry- dijo, volviendo a pronunciar su nombre en el mismo tono con el que lo había hecho momentos antes, -pero permíteme recordarte que tu cumpleaños acaba de terminar, y ahora, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Harry observó, nervioso, como Draco se acercaba hasta su rostro antes de besarlo con dulzura.

-Te amo, Harry- dijo, una vez que el beso hubo terminado.

-Y yo a ti…Draco-.

-Sabes, deberías seguir los consejos de Granger más seguido y leer de vez en cuando-.

Harry enarcó una ceja, mirando con curiosidad a Draco, puesto que no entendía que tenían que ver los consejos de Hermione en ese momento.

Draco rió, y señaló con la cabeza los tres libros que Harry había recibido por la mañana, este lo volteo a ver confundido aun sin comprender.

Esta vez, la risa de Draco se convirtió en carcajada y comenzó a lamer los pezones de Harry, jugando con ellos con su lengua.

-_ La Legimancia, Oclumancia y el sexo: descubra los secretos sobre estas artes- _dijo, para después morder el pezón derecho de Harry, -te explica la manera en la que el sexo te ayuda a perfeccionar las dos primeras y como practicarlas dentro y luego de este-.

Harry lo volteó a ver sorprendido.

-_ Conexión sexual: mito o realidad-_ continuó, ahora lamiendo el pezón lastimado, -¿sabías que una vez que dos magos tienen sexo entre ellos, y más aun, si hacen el amor… se establece entre ellos una conexión especialmente poderosa?- le dijo antes de comenzar a mordisquear el otro pezón.

La cara de Harry expresaba una confusión total.

-Y por último- añadió, -_ El sexo y la mente, las armas más poderosas-,_ dijo, ahora lamiéndolo nuevamente, -tal como lo dice, estas dos son capaces de volver loco a cualquiera, especialmente si sabes manejarlas y… combinar los conocimientos adquiridos con las dos lecturas anteriores, ¿interesante, no te parece?- le preguntó antes de comenzar a recorrer con su lengua el pecho de Harry, tomando entre sus manos el vello que lo cubre y jalándolo delicadamente.

La cabeza de Harry era un mar de confusión y sorpresa, una parte de su cerebro, comenzaba a formular una posible explicación, mientras la otra se encontraba completamente perdida puesto que Draco representaba la mayor distracción que podía tener.

-¿Te gustaron los sueños que tenías conmigo?-.

En esta ocasión, la cabeza de Harry de despejó completamente y volteó a ver a Draco con la comprensión brillando en sus ojos, y algo, que parecía indicarle que en cuanto se viera libre de sus ataduras, se encargaría de enseñarle que tanto le habían gustado.

Draco volvió a soltar una carcajada.

-¿Sabes porque le costó tanto trabajo a Granger encontrar esos títulos?- preguntó, ahora dirigiendo una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de Harry.

-Apuesto a que tú tuviste algo que ver, ¿no es así, Malfoy?- le dijo en un tono que intentaba ser frío y sobre todo, que intentaba ocultar el resultado que estaban teniendo las caricias de Draco sobre su entrepierna.

-Correcto, sabía que tu querida amiga intentaría ayudarte, y no podía permitir que esos libros llegaran a ti, te hubieras dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo- le dijo sonriendo con superioridad.

En ese instante, Harry fue incapaz de seguir reprimiendo los gemidos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta, pues sintió como el miembro de Draco también comenzaba a despertar y presionaba contra su costado.

-Estas a punto de descubrir cuantas veces se puede hacer el amor durante una semana Potter- le dijo Draco antes de volver a atrapar los labios de Harry con los suyos, impidiéndole cualquier tipo de réplica.

/Fin Flashback/

---------------------------------------------

-Al término de la semana fui incapaz de sentarme por otra semana entera Draco- le dijo Harry quién aun continuaba abrazado al pecho del rubio.

-Lo sé, pero no me puedes negar que te encantó tu recuperación- le dijo sonriendo con malicia.

/Flashback/

Draco había aparecido ese mismo día, después de que Harry prácticamente lo enviara a buscar algo para su dolor a punta de maldiciones, con una botellita en la mano, que resultó ser una pomada que Draco debía aplicarle de la misma manera en la que la lesión se había producido; por lo que feliz, Draco se veía en la necesidad de preparar a Harry para penetrarlo utilizando la pomada como lubricante, y posteriormente, Harry se encargaba de untar el miembro de Draco de la misma, para aumentar el efecto.

Para resarcirlo, Draco le había permitido a Harry tener el papel dominante todas las veces que quisiera durante el mes restante, por lo que Harry no tuvo nada de que quejarse hasta que se enteró que esa pomada podría haber sido sustituida fácilmente por una poción que habría acabado con sus problemas en un día.

/Fin Flashback/

-No más de lo que te agradó a ti- contestó.

-Bueno, también aprendiste que tantas veces podíamos hacer el amor sin salir de la cama- le dijo Draco luego de soltar una carcajada.

-Querrás decir, las veces que tú podías hacerme el amor sin salir de la cama-.

Draco volvió a reír, feliz de poder estar así con su pareja, desnudos, después de haber hecho el amor, abrazados y recordando el inicio de su relación.

-¿Jamás dejarás de recriminarme eso?-.

-No, de esa manera puedo obtener lo que yo quiera a cambio-.

-¿Ah sí, ¿y puedo saber que es lo que quieres?- preguntó alzando la ceja.

-Tan solo demostrarte que si no hay ataduras de por medio, podemos aumentar tu grandioso record sobre el número de veces que podemos hacer el amor durante una semana-.

-¿Crees que podrás superar a un Malfoy?- preguntó con esa mirada de superioridad que tanto lo distinguía y enardecía a Harry.

-Aun no sabes de lo que es capaz un Potter- le dijo antes de comenzar a besar a Draco con pasión, iniciando así ese acto de entrega mutua al que sus cuerpos y almas estaban ya tan acostumbrados.

Y tal como Harry había dicho, quedó demostrado que viéndose libres de ataduras ambos podían amarse infinidad de veces, no por el hecho de ser un Potter o un Malfoy, sino por ser un Potter y un Malfoy que, juntos, se entregaban al amor que sentían el uno por el otro, y que había surgido años atrás siendo tan solo unos niños, pero que ahora, al haberse convertido en hombres no dudaban en demostrarse una y otra y otra vez…

FIN

---------------------------------------------

Bueno, ahora si, ahí les van las posibles historias, ya me dirán ustedes que tal:

**Sin título:** HD, Harry tiene una breve relación con Ron mas este muere terriblemente, dejando a Harry herido y sin capacidad de volver a amar, años después se encuentra con Draco Malfoy y tiene que trabajar a su lado, Draco siempre ha sentido algo y sabe que ha llegado el momento de ganarse al Gryffindor, mas tendrá que vencer las reservas, miedos y viejos problemas que hubo entre ellos. Gracias a un accidente, se verán unidos y uno de ellos verá su sueño hecho realidad, mas después de un tiempo todo será aun peor que antes. Una lucha constante de Draco por demostrar su amor ante alguien que no confía ni en el mismo, mas sin embargo, todo tiene un límite y es probable que el orgullo de un Malfoy no sea capaz de soportar tantas pruebas. Una persona se encargará de unir sus vidas definitivamente, presentándose de la manera más inesperada y sorprendiéndolos hasta para ellos mismos.

Aquí aun no tengo definido el número de capítulos, aunque la historia ya está completamente planeada, todo depende de que tanto desarrolle cada uno de los detalles. Para algunos sé que la idea de un Ron&Harry no resulta para nada atractiva, no se preocupen, para mi tampoco lo es, soy completamente H&D, la relación RH que se vería en esta historia, sería prácticamente de medio capítulo a lo mucho.

**La poción: **HD, Harry se ha convertido en un auténtico conquistador dentro de Hogwarts, alumnos y maestros caen a sus pies sin remedio cuando el lo desea, sin embargo, nadie ha logrado someterlo y hacerlo suyo, Ronald Weasley representa lo mas cercano a una relación estable, sin embargo, siempre toma el papel pasivo, Harry comienza a cansarse, y muchas fantasías se crean en su joven e inquieta mente. Una promesa, una poción, una fantasía y un profundo amor y deseo, se encargarán de darle una lección a Harry, todo esto utilizado hábilmente por la persona que Harry menos se imagina pero que su corazón siempre ha anhelado. (5 capítulos)

**Entre amigos:** HD, Harry y Draco son una feliz pareja, han vivido juntos durante algunos años y todo parece ir perfectamente bien; un día Ronald Weasley, el mejor amigo de ambos, llega y desesperado les cuenta un problema que siempre lo ha atacado, impidiéndole gozar plenamente en una relación. Esa noche, el joven Weasley descubrirá algo que cambiará su vida por completo, y con la ayuda de Harry en un principio, logrará resolver su problema, después se unirá Draco, quién junto con Harry se encargará de enseñarle al pelirrojo todo lo necesario para satisfacer hasta al más exigente. (9 capítulos)

**Siete días:** Harry Potter es homosexual, mas solo su amiga Hermione lo sabe, el día en que logra terminar con el señor Tenebroso, hay una celebración en todo Hogwarts, Harry bebe accidentalmente una poción que lo hace desear a la primera persona que vea y esta es Ginny Weasley. Al despertar al día siguiente Harry se da cuenta que ha caído víctima de una maldición muy rara, la cuál lo obliga a seducir y hacer el amor con cada uno de los hermanos Weasley restantes en solo una semana, ¿será Harry capaz de librarse de la maldición?. (7 capítulos)

**Lecciones:** Harry no tiene experiencia de ningún tipo, por lo que desesperado busca ayuda para aprender lo necesario para conquistar al hombre que le interesa. Acude con Remus Lupin en busca de consejos, más lo que encuentra dentro de su despacho lo sorprende totalmente, 3 personas se ofrecen a solucionar su problema cada uno explicándole los diferentes puntos que son la clave dentro del sexo, lo que Harry ignora, es el tipo de lecciones que le darán sobre 3 aspectos básicos: ternura y cuidado, lujuria y pasión, entre mas dolor mas placer. (5 capítulos)

Bueno pues, aquí están, ya saben, la decisión es toda suya. Solo debo aclarar que en cuatro de ellos, prácticamente verán lemon en todos los capítulos, ¿cuáles? Eso si no se los voy a decir, mientras que en otro, a pesar de que si estará presente, tardará un poco más en llegar.

Desde el capítulo anterior, han comenzado a hacerme llegar sus sugerencias, y hasta ahora al parecer Siete días y Lecciones, han sido mas de su agrado, así es que sigo abierta a sus opiniones, ya luego les diré como y cuando estaré publicando el fanfic elegido.

¡¡Gracias!


End file.
